Inexplicable es lo que siento
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: las miradas son reciprocas, ese afan de insultarse los hace sentir bien aunque no lo admitan, ambos sienten la necesidad de estar juntos,¿que es lo que tiene que pasar para decifrar eso tan inexplicable que sienten el uno por el otro?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- Inexplicable

Hace unas dos semanas antes, tras pasar ya un año de lo ocurrido con voldemort, el mundo mágico había tenido problemas con algunas personas muggles, que habían descubierto como evitar que estos lograran borrar sus memorias y que sabían que habían personas que eran brujos y brujas (así les decían los muggles) en su mundo y que ellos también tenían su propio mundo, por eso el Gran ministro de mágica y hechicería había tomado la decisión en convertir a todos los magos en personas muggles, sin poderes y sin varitas y lo peor, era que nadie iba a poder regresar al mundo mágico, hasta que el asunto se calmara con los muggles, esto fue lo peor que les pudo pasar para aquellos magos de la alta sociedad y aquellos que habían vivido toda su vida en ese mundo. La primera semana como muggles fue agotante, el Gran ministro había colocado a todos aquellos que ya tenían trabajo en el mundo mágico en puestos de muggles (Claro que los coloco en buenos puestos y ya con conocimientos de lo que tendrían que hacer), aquellos que odiaban a los muggles tendrían que aguantarlos y no tratar de hacer nada en contra de ellos. En cuanto a lo que se refería a los jóvenes, fueron colocado conforme a su edad en primarias, secundarias, preparatorias y universidades, ya que en la vida muggle la gente se graduaba hasta cumplir los 21 o más tiempo, y es aquí en donde nuestra historia comienza.

….

En un vecindario, con muchos parques y gente amable, se encontraba la casa de la familia Weasley, al padre de Ron le habían puesto un puesto muy bien pagado, lo cual ahora los hacía ser una familia no de mucha clase, pero si bien vistos. Harry por alguna razón vivía con ellos y no con sus tíos, la casa es grande y con muchas recamaras, una cocina sumamente grande y con una sala preciosa, y en ese momento toda la familia se encontraba en el comedor desayunando.

-Bien, ¿y ya saben si están en preparatoria o universidad?- Pregunto Molly, la mama de ron, vistiendo sus vestidos coloridos y con su delantal, al momento de sentarse al comedor.

-Estamos en universidad mama, tenemos 18 y tengo entendido que a esa edad entran los muggles a la universidad- dijo Ron el cual seguía en pijama, antes de empezar a comer.

-¡Ron! Recuerda que no puedes decir esa palabra ya- lo regaño

-Ya sabes cómo es, siempre se le olvida todo- dijo Harry el cual ya vestía su pantalón y una camisa negra

-Hay chicos, tengo esta carpeta para ti y esta para ti- dijo el papa de ron el cual ya vestía su traje gris- ambos van a la misma universidad gracias a dios- decía mientras acababa de comer, ambos tomaron las carpetas y las abrieron para leerlas, lo que venían en ellas era la carrera y clases que tomarían en su primer día, a Harry le había tocado la carrera de Psicología y a Ron una que jamás le paso por su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué! Comunicaciones, acaso están locos- se quejo el pelirrojo

-Lo siento hijo, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto- Ron lo miro con odio y frustración y lo único que hizo fue llevarse un pedazo de comida mas a la boca. Harry se rio de él hasta que el padre de Ron le pregunto a él, que carrera le había tocado.

-Oh a mí, Psicología- le dijo este con una sonrisa, el padre miro su reloj y se despidió de ron, Harry y ginny, ya que george y fred ya no Vivian con ellos. Molly lo despidió en la puerta y dio un salto al ver la hora.

-Me tengo que ir chicos, ya voy tarde para la lectura de esos libros que son tan interesantes- dicho esto se quito el delantal y se despido de todos dándoles un enorme beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

-No sé cómo puede leer esos libros- dijo ron cuando termino de comer

-Son interesantes hermano, deberías leerlos algún día- le dijo ginny cuando se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto.

-Creo que aun me odia por haberla dejado- le dijo Harry a su amigo cuando la pelirroja ya no estaba.

-No le hagas caso, después se le pasara, ya veras, me iré a cambiar y ¿Que tal si vamos a ver a hermione?- le dijo este con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo ron, sé que no puedes vivir sin verla jaja- le dijo burlón, Ron lo miro con odio y subió a su habitación rápidamente. Paso media hora para cuando Ron bajo las escalaras ya estaba completamente bañado y vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con rayas azules.

-Listo Harry, vámonos- Ron tomo sus llaves y salieron de la casa rápidamente, mientras iban caminando Ron le pidió a Harry de por favor que cuando fueran por Hermione les diera un momento solos, Harry le hizo burlas pero accedió. Al llegar a la casa de Hermione, Ron estaba temblando que ni el timbre se atrevía a tocar.

-Vamos Ron, pues que te le declararas o que?- le dijo este ya cansado y se acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, Hermione abrió la puerta rápidamente, vestía un vestido roso de botones negros y de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas de color negro, abrazo a sus amigos al verlos, Ron se puso aun mas rojo.

-Venimos a visitarte Herms, pero la verdad es que yo me tengo que ir, Ron quiere hablar contigo creo- le dijo Harry y miro a Ron que abrió los ojos y le hizo una cara de "por favor no te vayas", Harry solo se burlo por lo bajo y miro a Hermione para despedirse.

-Antes de que te vayas ¿Qué universidad les toco?- le pregunto a su amigo antes de que se fuera

-Que te diga Ron, vamos a la misma, nos vemos mas de rato-le dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia una plaza que se encontraba por ahí cerca, la cual era demasiado grande y tenía muchas tiendas de ropa y chucherías, Harry iba caminando y lo que jamás se imagino ver fue a Draco Malfoy entre gente muggle, este vestía como siempre todo de negro, Harry ser acerco a donde este se encontraba, lo cual era en unas mesas del área de la comida de la plaza.

-Vaya, jamás creí que te vería por aquí Malfoy- le dijo este al momento que se encontraba detrás de él, Draco se giro sobre su asiento y lo miro con asco.

-No molestes Potter, a demás estoy esperando a alguien así que lárgate- le dijo Draco molesto.

-Sabes, creo que la vida te dio justo lo merecido y ahora estas pagando siendo una persona muggle, con lo que tanto los desprecias-le dijo este en su oído.

-Largo Potter, al menos que quieras que te golpee- este le mostro su puño y Harry antes de que pudiera contestar, una pelinegra, delgada, de muy buen cuerpo, y unos ojos de un azul como el cielo, la cual vestía un pantalón rojo entubado y una blusa blanca de encaje se acerco a ello.

-¡Basta!- le bajo el puño a Draco de la cara de Harry

-Pues dile que se largue- le dijo Draco mirándola sumamente enojado, Pansy lo miro con miedo, acto seguido se puso enfrente de Harry.

-Por favor Potter ¿Puedes irte?- le pidió la chica, Harry la miro sorprendido por la forma en cómo se lo pidió, este solo miro a Draco una vez y luego a la chica y se marcho de ahí sin decir nada, claro que no los perdió de vista, tenia curiosidad de saber que pasaba entre los dos, porque era claro que no estaban bien, así que se recargo en el barandal que está del otro lado de las comidas para poder observar lo que sucedía.

Pansy que miraba como se marchaba Harry, sintió un estirón que hizo que se volteara hacia donde estaba Draco sentado.

-Te tardaste demasiado-le dijo apretando con fuerza la muñeca de la chica.

-Me estas lastimando- le dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre

-Sabes que odio que me hagan esperar- le dijo jalando con más fuerza que hizo que Pansy se inclinara y apoyara su otra mano sobre la mesa.

-Suéltame- le dijo está logrando zafarse del agarre del chico, se sobo la muñeca y se sentó enfrente de el- ¿Ya estoy aquí no?- le dijo molesta

-Si, después de cómo media hora que te cite- le dijo molesto y recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento si, tuve otras cosas que hacer, en fin, ¿Para que querías verme? Creo haberte dicho que habíamos terminamos y que no quería volver a verte- le dijo hablándole con tanto odio.

-Vamos Pansy, ya sabias que te engañaba, no sé por qué te haces la indignada-le dijo este con burla en sus palabras, Pansy lo miro y con una sonrisa movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

-¿Para qué me citaste Draco?- le dijo mirándolo

-Bien, necesito un favor- Pansy lo miro sorprendida, después de engañarla, aun tenía el descaro de pedirle favores.

-¿Ah sí? Pues no tengo por qué hacerte ningún favor, no te lo mereces- le dijo Pansy mirándolo con asco, Draco la miro sorprendido.

-Vaya, veo que has cambiado, pero lo harás de todas formas-le dijo muy convencido.

-¿Y eso por qué?- le dijo burlona

-Porque yo lo digo Pansy- le dijo molesto- y si no lo haces, tendré que obligarte- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo ya desesperada y cansada de escucharlo

-Quiero que seas mía, jamás lo hicimos y no dejare irte tan fácil, antes tienes que hacerlo conmigo y lo puedes hacer por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides-le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¡Estas completamente loco!, jamás, escuchaste, jamás me entregare a ti, y mucho menos algo que simplemente no mereces, y adelante, oblígame… y juro que pasaras el resto de tu vida en una cárcel muggle- le grito molesta al momento que se levantaba de la silla y se iba, Draco simplemente la miro sorprendido .

-¡Te vas arrepentir de esto Parkinson!- le grito furioso, la chica lo miro por última vez y camino lo más rápido que pudo para salir de ahí, Harry el cual había visto todo , miro a la chica correr, no supo ni el porqué la siguió, pero Pansy pudo sentir la presencia de alguien corriendo detrás de ella, después de todo lo que Draco le dijo estaba asustada de que en verdad la fuera a tomar por la fuerza, así que entro a un pasillo y tomo un palo que encontró en el lugar y se oculto hay, al momento que Harry entro por el pasillo, esta lo iba a golpear, sin antes gritar haciendo que el chico también gritara y colocando sus brazos frente su cabeza, para evitar cualquier golpe.

-¡Rayos Potter!- dijo bajando el palo que tenía en sus manos – Pensé que era Draco- le dijo tocando con sus manos el pecho.

-Lo siento… Espera, ¿Y porque golpearías a Malfoy?- le pregunto sorprendido y asustando

-Ese no es tu asunto, ¿A demás porque me sigues?- le dijo enojada

-No lo sé…- Pansy se lo quedo mirando, esperando a que digiera algo mas, pero no sucedió.

-¿No lo sabes?, Dios Potter, a veces creo que eres más idiota de lo que imaginaba- le dijo riéndose

-¡Oye!- le grito molesto, Pansy alzo las manos como disculpándose y tratando de que no digiera nada más.

-Está bien, está bien, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- le dijo mirándolo fijamente, Harry arqueo una ceja y asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido- ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme a mi casa?- le pregunto no muy convencida de que fuera a decir que sí.

-No lo sé… capaz y es una trampa- le dijo Harry

-Hay por favor, créeme que no es ni una trampa, solo – Pansy miro fuera del pasillo para ver si no veía a Draco y lo que temía, el se encontraba por ahí, buscándola- tengo miedo- termino cuando se giro rápidamente a Harry.

-¿Miedo?- pregunto

-Si Potter miedo, ¿acaso nunca lo has sentido?- le pregunto molesta

-Está bien, te acompaño- le dijo antes de que le gritara de nuevo, Pansy salto de alegría y le dio un abrazo, mientras le agradecía, el abrazo duro poco ya que la chica se alejo rápidamente algo incomoda.

-Em… Gracias- le dijo de nuevo, Harry le dio un poco de risa la situación.

-De acuerdo, pues vámonos-le dijo este, ambos salieron del pasillo, Pansy no salió, si no antes ver que Draco no se encontrara por el lugar.

Caminaron en silencio, nadie decía nada y Harry no se atrevía a preguntar a que le tenía miedo y Pansy solo pensaba en una cosa, que tenía que cuidarse, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio la piedra que había frente a ella, la cual hizo que se tropezar y que casi se rompiera la cara, pero Harry no supo ni como le hizo pero la agarro de la cintura antes de que pudiera golpearse, ambos quedaron muy cerca.

-¿Pues en que vas pensando?- le pregunto Harry, la cual aun la tenía muy cerca de él y tomada de la cintura, Pansy que miraba al suelo, al escuchar su voz, diciendo con una voz muy leve –Que- miro hacia arriba haciendo que sus narices quedaran juntas, ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente, ambos se arreglaron los cabellos.

-Lo siento, es que andaba pensando tonterías- le dijo Pansy mientras sacudía su vestido

-¿En Malfoy?-le pregunto

-Ni me lo menciones- dijo con odio – ¿Podemos seguir? ¿O te quedaras como idiota hay parado?- le dijo algo molesta

-Después de que te estoy haciendo el favor de acompañarte ¿Me hablas mal?- le dijo molesto

-Hay por favor, ni que fuera la primera vez que te hablo de esta forma, te eh hablado peores ¿O acaso tienes mala memoria?- le cuestiono

-No la tengo, pero si te hago un favor al menos debes hablarme con respeto- le dijo molesto

-¿Respeto?, no conozco esa palabra- le dijo sarcástica y cruzándose de brazos

-¡Bien, entonces llega sola a tu casa Parkinson, yo me largo!- le dijo molesto y camino hacia el lado contrario.

-¡PUES LARGATE IDIOTA!- le grito Pansy molesta una vez que el chico estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella.

-¡IDIOTA TU!- le grito Harry girándose hacia ella, Pansy sorprendida también se giro a verle la cara a Harry.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto

-Lo que escuchaste- le dijo acercándose a ella- Idiota tu, que no sabes agradecerle a alguien un favor y tenerle respeto, y más a mí que después de todas las cosas insultantes que nos decías te hice un favor- le dijo molesto

-Pues en ese caso Potter, el idiota serás tu, ya que tu accediste hacerlo después de todo lo que les dije- le contesto Pansy

-En eso tienes razón, pero sabes que hay te vez Parkinson, espero no encontrarte nunca más por mi camino- le dijo antes de irse del lugar.

-ESTUPIDO!-le grito Pansy molesta mientras refunfuñaba y se iba a su casa lo más rápido posible.

…

Harry ya se encontraba caminando para ir a donde Hermione y Ron se encontraban, al llegar los vio muy alegres, así que supuso que ya deberían de estar juntos.

-Que onda amigos- los saludo al llegar

-Pues te diré Harry, es el día mas feliz de mi vida- le dijo mientras abrazaba a Ron y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Vamos chicos no coman pan, enfrente de los pobres, jaja felicidades-les dijo Harry emocionado

-Lo único malo es que no me toco la misma universidad que a ustedes- dijo con tristeza

-¿Qué… enserio?- dijo Harry sorprendido

-Si, pero nos veremos después de clases y así, eso es un hecho- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Claro, aunque no me veras mucho a mi, no quiero ser mal tercio-le dijo burlándose

-Eso si Hermione-le dijo ron burlón

-Jajá Pues entonces Ron, trata de conseguirle novia a Harry- le dijo Hermione

-Oh no, ni se les ocurra, pronto llegara mi hora, además no tengo prisa- les dijo Harry

-Eso lo veremos- le dijo Ron burlándose

-En fin chicos, los dejo iré a prepararme para mañana, nos vemos de rato Ron, Hermione, te extrañaremos, nos vemos pronto- les dijo despidiéndose de ellos.

…..

Al día siguiente Ron y Harry se preparaban para irse a la universidad, como siempre, la mama de Ron los apresuraba, ambos salieron corriendo de la casa, vistiendo pantalones vaqueros de color azul claro y camisas, la de ron morada y la de Harry blanca, mientras que la mama de Ron les gritaba que tuvieran cuidado al manejar, después de unos 10 minutos Harry y Ron llegaron a la escuela, estacionaron el coche y corrieron rápidamente, gracias a dios tenían un discurso de bienvenida, pero Harry y Ron no le tomaron tanta atención ya que Draco y su bola de amigos se encontraban hay también.

La escuela era totalmente grande, había unos pasillos larguísimos y llenos de lockers y salones, y una gran área de comida la cual se encontraba al aire libre, en donde el discurso de bienvenida estaba siendo realizado.

-Genial Malfoy y su tribu, espero y no me toquen clases con ellos- decía Ron molesto

-Ojala- le contesto Harry, cuando miraba el lugar y para su sorpresa Pansy también se encontraba hay, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color azul fuerte y una blusa de color negra y sobre ella una camisa de cuadros de colores azul, blanco, rojo y negro y unos convers de color negro con blanco y su cabello como de costumbre suelto.- También esta Parkinson- le dijo Harry

-¿Enserio? Bueno no creo que ella nos moleste, mucho menos después de lo que Malfoy le hizo- le dijo Ron

-¿Tu que sabes de eso?- le pregunto

-Le ponía el cuerno desde hace dos años-le dijo sin mucho interés y viendo hacia el regordete que daba la bienvenida, Harry solo fijo su vista en Pansy, la cual estaba con un grupo de chicas con estilo muy rockero.

…..

Pansy la cual estaba platicando con unas chicas, sintió la mirada de dos personas sobre ella, una era Draco la cual la miraba con una rabia y deseo inmenso, aparto la vista enseguida y encontró a Harry mirándola también, solo que él, la miraba de otra manera que no pudo descifrar, esta solo le hizo un movimiento de cara, como diciéndole que me ves y el dejo de mirarla.

-Idiota- susurro Pansy

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunto una chica que se encontraba alado de ella, delgada, de cabello rubio, tez blanca y ojos color miel.

- Este si, que me encanta tu camisa- le mintió, era horrorosa, un blusa negra que decía metálica sobre ella (no tengo nada contra metálica, pero no se me ocurrió nada mas jeje).

-Gracias- le contesto

Al terminar de hablar el señor regordete, todos se fueron del lugar a buscar sus lockers y guardar sus cosas, Pansy se despidió de las chicas con las que estaba y fue a buscar su locker y para su desgracia estaba alado del de Harry.

-Genial- dijo esta una vez que lo vio hay, aun lado de ella.

-¿Qué?- le dijo groseramente

-¿Qué de que?- le contesto molesta

-Olvídalo- le dijo este cuando guardo sus cosas y sacaba lo necesario para el primer día de clases, al igual que Pansy, al terminar ambos caminaron hacia la misma dirección.

-¿Acaso me sigues de nuevo o no lo sabes?- le dijo irónicamente

-No te sigo, mi salón esta por este camino ¿y tú?-le dijo altaneramente

-También el mío inútil- le contesto

-Genial, ahora solo falta que tu carrera sea también Psicología-le dijo

-Demonios- fue lo único que dijo, Harry capto el comentario.

-Mira Parkinson, solo hagamos como que no nos conocemos ¿De acuerdo?- le pidió el chico

-Por mi mejor- le dijo Pansy sin ponerle atención al momento en que entraron al mismo salón.

Así fue como paso el primer día de clases, ambos ignorándose, pero aun así las miradas entre ellos se encontraban ¿Por qué? No lo sabían, simplemente no podían evitar mirarse de vez en cuando, ambos sentían un odio pero también, a la vez una necesidad de estar juntos, aunque fuera para insultarse entre si, lo cual solo sucedía cuando se encontraban sacando o guardando cosas de sus lockers, para ambos esos sentimientos eran inexplicables.

N.A: Espero y les haya gustado =) dejen reviews pliiiiis :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Fiesta, celos, borrachera y ¿Un beso?

-Dios, ¿ el primer dia siempre es tan largo?- susurro Pansy a la chica que se encontraba a lado de ella, la cual era la chica de la blusa de metallica.

-La verdad si, a parte de que nos obligan a practicar algun deporte y esas cosas-le dijo

-Ugg, no soy buena en deportes, se bailar nada mas-le dijo sin importancia

-Bueno, entonces hay tienes una opcion, hay equipos de bailer, obras, de canto y los deportes, tal vez debas ir a ver al equipo de baile, son asombrosos- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, creo que lo hare, por cierto jamas nos presentamos soy Pansy Parkinson y tu?-

-Fey Filter- le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual Pansy se la devolvio, el profesor les dio la salida y Fey se despidio de Pansy ya que ya no tenia ni una clase, esta se fue a su casillero y dio un suspiro mientras lo abria y guardaba sus cosas para ir a comer algo, pero alguien le cerro la puerta de su casillero.

-Hola- le dijo Draco al momento que cerro su casillero y no quitaba la mano de la puertesita.

-¿Qué quieres Draco?-le pregunto molesta

-Tu sabes lo que quiero- le dijo hacercandose a ella y abrazandola con fuerza, esta trato de quitarselo de encima, pero este siemplemente no la soltaba.

-Sueltame-le dijo tratando de no gritar para que no los miraran, Draco con una mano trato de meterla debajo de su blusa-Basta- le dijo mientras lo detenia, pero este siemplemente no le hizo caso, asi que Pansy lo golpeo fuerte con su rodilla en los bajos y tomo su mochila y se fue del lugar corriendo asustada, mientras Draco discretamente moria del dolor, siguio corriendo hasta que choco con un chavo.

-Hey cuidado- le dijo este mientras le tomaba el brazo

-Lo siento- le dijo esta mientras lo miraba, estaba realmente bueno, tenia el cabello color rubio oscuro, medio rizado, marcado del cuerpo, de tez blanca y unos ojos de color azul turqueza.

-Descuida, suele suceder esto siempre, los pasillos son engañosos- le dijo sonriendo, Pansy solo le sonrio.

-Oh Pansy por cierto- le dijo estendiendo su mano

-Luke- le contesto el chico estreñando su mano- Supongo que eres nueva, no te habia visto nunca por aquí- le dijo este

-Si, acabo de entrar y ¿tu?-le pregunto

-Yo llevo dos años aquí, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cafeteria y platicamos mas?- le dijo con una sonrisa , a la cual Pansy no pudo negarse, ambos fueron a la cafeteria, tomaron el almuerzo que servian y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Y bien, ¿Qué estudias tu?-le pregunto Pansy

-Estudio Derecho y estoy en el equipo de Americano-le contesto el chico mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

-Bueno, entonces creo que se a quien recurir por si tengo un problema- le dijo burlona, mientras se arreglaba su cabello.

-Cuenta con ello- le dijo el chico sonriendole, Pansy evito su mirada ya que la puso nerviosa, pero al mirar asia otro lado se topo con la mirada de Harry que se detuvo al momento de verla, no se habian dado cuenta que se habian quedado mirandose por varios segundos, hasta que Luke llamo la atencion de Pansy.

-Y dime, ¿Ya sabes a que te inscribiras? Aquí es obligatorio-le comento Luke

-Si me dijieron, estaba pensando en el equipo de baile-le contesto Pansy mientras volvia a mirar en donde habia estado Harry hace unos instantes, pero el ya no estaba hay, asi que miro de nuevo hacia Luke.

-Wow, aquí ese equipo es realmente bueno- le dijo este, una chica que tenia aire de superiorirmo se acerco a ellos, era alta, delgada y vestia una ropa demasiado vulgar, una minifalta y una blusa que no le tapaba casi nada, cabello castaño, tez morena y ojos color miel.

-Luke, aquí estas, te eh estado buscando-dijo esta sentandose en la mesa y al momento que le daba un beso.

-Ya me encontraste- le dijo este

-¿Y tu eres?-le dijo a Pansy con una mirada retadora

-Pansy-le dijo esta y le dio una sonrisa fingida.

-Jenna… la novia de luke-le dijo la chica, Pansy le dio una de sus miradas frias y escalofriantes que hizo estremeser a la chica.

-Bueno, mucho justo en concerlos a los dos, me tengo que ir-le dijo Pansy cuando tomo sus cosas y se fue del lugar "Genial… novia tenia que tener" penso mientras se dirijia a su casillero, lo abrio y sacaba algunas de sus cosas, cuando el ruido del casillero de alado la hizo mirar y hay vio al pelinegro sacando sus cosas tambien.

-Que rapida Parkinson-le dijo Harry sin mirarla, pero en su voz se notaba un aire molesto.

-¿Celoso Potter?- le dijo burlona y altanera mientras se ponia de frente hacia el

-jajaja no me hagas reir Parkinson, no eres mi tipo-le dijo Harry cerrando con furia su casillero, para quedar enfrente de ella.

-Me alegra saber eso, por que sabes, tu tampoco eres mi tipo-le dijo cerrando su casillero con fuerza tambien.

-Hasta que estamos de acuerdo en algo- le dijo Harry, Pansy le iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento un chavo robusto paso por el lugar y empujo a Harry con fuerza contra su casillero, Pansy sorprendida miro al chico en el suelo.

-Pero que le pasa a ese idiota- no supo ni por que dijo eso con tono de enojo y mucho menos el porque ayudo a Harry a pararse del suelo y ayudarlo a recoger sus cosas.

-Jajaja ¿Y por que te enojas?- le dijo burlon

-Pero que dices, yo no me enoje idiota- le dijo molesta

-Claro que si, hasta me ayudaste a levantarme- le dijo el chico aun con una sonrisa en su cara

-Es solo por que me diste lastima Potter- le contesto, ya que ni ella misma sabia por que lo habia hecho.

-¿Sabes que creo?- Pansy lo miro como diciendo no se, dime tu – Creo que estas loca- le dijo

-Eres un imbecil- le dijo mientras lo dejaba hay parado mirando como se iba, este solo se rio y continuo su camino, mientras que Pansy iba caminando hacia su ultima clase cuando una señora, que mas bien parecia hombre se le acerco.

-Señorita Pansy Parkinson ¿Es usted verdad?- le pregunto

-Si lo soy- le dijo algo sacada de onda

-oh, mucho gusto Anastasia Sinclair, soy la encargada de las actividades deportivas y culturas, creo que ya ah de saber que aquí, en esta escuela es obligatorio llevar estas actividades-le comento

-Si ya me lo habian dicho, y ya escogi una-le dijo con una sonrisa fingida

-Me parece muy bien, ¿Podrias decirmela para anotarte en ella?-le dijo mientras miraba su libreta

-La clase de baile-le dijo Pansy, la Señora anoto su nombre en la libreta.

-Bien, las clases son los martes y jueves a las 4 de la tarde, debes traer tu cambio, aquí hay bañeras y todo lo que necesites claro, y otra cosa, no puedes faltar nunca, al menos que sea con una receta medica ah y las clases son en salon 232 de la segunda planta-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, entonces mañana hay estare- le dijo Pansy, la Señora se despidio y se fue del lugar, dejando a Pansy que siguiera su camino.

Al terminar la clase Pansy tomo sus cosas rapidamente y salio del salon

-Al fin sales- le dijo una voz a lado de ella

-¿Es enserio?-le contesto molesta

-Ya telo dije, no te dejare en paz hasta que me des lo que quiero- le dijo Draco poniendose enfrente de ella

-Y yo ya te dije que jamas lo hare- le dijo

-¿Entonces que? Lo hare a la fuerza- le dijo mirandola fijamente

-No te atreverias-le dijo mirando fijamente tambien

-Pruebame… sera mejor que te cuides las espaldas- le dijo en el oido antes de irse, Pansy se quedo mirando a Draco mientras se hiba, sabia que no le haria nada, le quedaba perfecto ese dicho "Perro que ladra no muerde" al menos eso queria creer.

-Hey sweet lady- le dijo un chico que se acerco a ella.

-¿Te conosco?- le pregunto desconcertada

-No, solo te hiba a dar esto, es para la fiesta de hoy, espero y vayas, se ponen genial, hasta luego cute- le dijo el chico giñandole un ojo al momento de irse. Pansy miro la hoja y la metio enseguida a su mochila.

-¿Iras a una fiesta muggle?- le dijo alguien a su lado

-Claro que no, mucho menos…- Pansy lo miro - ¿A ti que te importa Potter?- le dijo

-No me importa, solo quiero saber, por que si vas, prefiero no ir- le contesto

-Jajaja eres un imbecil Potter, es la excusa mas tonta que eh oido- le dijo burlona

-No es ninguna excusa- le dijo con enojo

-Claro… pero sabes que, no te dire… asi tal vez arruine tu noche- le dijo Pansy al momento en que se iba del lugar.

….

Harry y Ron ya habian llegado a su casa, ambos cansados y contando lo que sucedió en la escuela, claro que Harry jamas comento nada acerca de Pansy , asi que dejo que el hablara de cómo los chavos de segundo año lo invitaron a formar parte del equipo y como acepto, se veia feliz porque no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que le habia pasado.

-¿Iras a la fiesta?- le pregunto Harry

-No dude… ya tengo planes con Hermione, pero tu deberias de ir, tal vez encuentres alguna chica y suceda algo- le dijo burlon

-Sigues... no mejor me quedo aquí, ademas no tengo como ir-le dijo Harry

-Usa el coche, Hermione y yo iremos en el suyo, no le gusta como manejo y dice que soy impuntual, asi que ella vendra por mi-le dijo este mientras sacaba ropa del closet.

-Lo pensare… ¿Qué tanto haces?- le pregunto mientras lo veia de un lado a otra sacando cosas

-Pues me arreglo, Herms tiene razon, me tardo mucho arreglandome, asi que mejor empiezo de una vez, me metere a bañar- le dijo este mientras entraba al baño, Harry lo miro riendose y haciendole una cara de "no tienes remedio".

-Veamos… a las 8 me despierto y si me dan ganas voy- decia mientras ponia la alarma y se acostaba en la cama y se quedaba dormido.

…

Mientras que en otra parte, Pansy apenas entraba a su casa, dejo sus cosas sobre una mesa que se encontraba en la entrada.

-¿Mama?- grito Pansy mientras miraba sobre el barandal de las escaleras

-No esta Srta. Salio hace unos momentos, ¿Necesita algo?- le pregunto la ama de llaves, Pansy volteo a mirarla, hizo una mueca de decepcion.

-No te preocupes Anita, no necesito nada… solo que…-

-Queria contarle como le fue hoy, ¿No es asi?- le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba al comedor.

-A veces te siento mas a ti como mi madre-le dijo sentandose en el comedor.

-No diga esa, su madre la quiere- le dijo mientras le daba una taza de te

-Gracias… en fin Anita, podrias poner la tina, quiero tomar un baño- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- le dijo mientras se iba hacer lo que le habia pedido.

Pansy miro la gran mesa en donde estaba sentada, tantos asientos y como siempre ella era la unica que sentaba hay, despues de unos minutos se acabo el te y Anita habia vuelto a decirle que ya estaba listo su baño, le dio las gracias y se fue a tomar una ducha, que duro como una hora, al salir del baño, vio su mochila sobre su cama.

-Cuantas veces le eh dicho Anita que la ponga en el escritorio- dijo un poco molesta, al agarrarla sus libros cayeron al piso y una hoja de color rosa le llamo la atencion, era la invitacion a la fiesta que le habia dicho aquel chico raro que se le acerco despues del incidente con Draco.

-Creo que no estaria nada mal ir- se dijo a si misma, asi que recordo que Fey le habia dado su numero, saco el aparato celular que le habian dado y la llamo.

-¿Fey?...- Si, Pansy soy yo- Hola, oye queria saber si ¿iras a la fiesta de hoy?- Claro es la fiesta de inicio de clases, se ponen muy bien, ¿Piensas ir?- Si, solo que queria asegurar de que hubiera alguien que conosco, digo para no ir como mensa sola- Claro hay estare yo, llegare como a las 9, ¿Te veo hay?- Claro nos vemos en la noche, hasta luego- Adios.

Al colgar tiro su telefono sobre la cama, miro el reloj que apuntaban 5, decidio tomar una siesta, asi que se acosto en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida. Desperto despues de unas dos horas y comenzo a ver que se pondria.

-Aver…- se dijo asi misma, mientras veia su ropero y se mordia las uñas-¡Anita!- le grito, anita subio lo mas rapido que pudo.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo tocando la puerta antes de entrar

-Si… tengo una fiesta y no se que ponerme ¿Podrias ayudarme?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto Srta.- le dijo mientras se paraba a lado de ella- Primero, ¿Cómo se quiere ver?- le pregunto mientras miraba el ropero.

-Bueno, me quiero ver bonita obvio, pero a la ves quiero verme sencilla-le dijo riendo.

-En esa caso yo le diria que se pusiera este vestido negro- le dijo tomando un vestido negro strapple con forma de corazon en el frente (¿Si saben como? Jaja).

-Mm no creo, eso me haria ver ardiete… y aparte ese ya no me queda- le dijo mirando el vestido y riendose a la vez

-Bien…- dijo cuando lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar- Ya se…- le saco unos jeans de color rojo y una blusa de tirantes de color blanca, los coloco sobre la cama.

-Mmm no, no, mejor el amarillo asi resaltare mas- dijo esta mientras lo sacaba y lo colocaba en la cama - si, a si esta mejor- decia mientras veia el conjunto.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Qué tal si le da frio y los zapartos?- le decia preocupada

-Aun no acabo…- le dijo mirando el armario de nuevo- me pondre mi chaqueta de cuero negro, por que creo que hara frio y en mis pies, me pondre mis convers, no quiero cansarme- le dijo mientras los colocaba afuera del closet- Bien, muchas gracias anita, ahora me cambiare- le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre, es un placer ayudarla, la dejo para que termine de arreglarse- le contesto al momento que salio de su habitacion Pansy comenzo a ponerse la ropa, se veia bien, gracias a dios tenia el cuerpo bonito y esa ropa le lucia, se quedo solo con la blusa blanca de tirantes pegada y el jean amarillo mientras se arreglaba su cabello para que quedara lacio pero con volumen, el maquillaje que uso fue simple, solo deliniador en los ojos por arriba y abajo, chapas de color rosa muy tenue y los labios de color rojo.

-Listo, asi esta bien- se dijo asi misma mientras se veia, se puso los tenis, los cuales parecian nuevos, se miro una vez mas al espejo y despues al reloj que marcaba las 8:45-Vaya si que me tarde en arreglarme, es lo malo de no tener magia- dijo mientras tomaba solo su celular, las llaves del carro y casa y la hoja de la fiesta y salio de su habitacion.

-Se ve usted preciosa- le dijo Anita a Pansy la cual bajaba las escaleras

-Gracias Anita, si pregunta mama no le digas que eh salido, sabes que no quiere que me relacione con esta gente, pero pues no quiero encerrarme y aburrirme-le decia al bajar el ultimo escalon.

-No se preocupe, si pregunta le dire que esta dormida- le contesto mirandola con una sonrisa

-Gracias, nos vemos despues- le dijo Pansy cuando se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salia del lugar.

….

Mientras que en otra casa un chico apenas despertaba de sus dulces sueño.

-¡Rayos las 8:45! Ron ya se ah de ver ido- penso mientras se levantaba de la cama, miro sobre su escritorio una nota de Ron "Amigo ya me fui jaja, ve a la fiesta de la escuela, diviertete y sobretodo, conoce a alguien"-Que gracioso, pero si ire, estar aquí es aburrido e incomodo- esto ultimo debido a una pelirroja que se encontraba alado de ese cuarto, se metio a bañar y al salir tomo lo primero que vio, un pantalon de mezclilla negro y una camisa negra en cuello V, miro hacia la ventana y vio como los arboles se movian de tanto aire, asi que tomo una chaqueta de color negro tambien, mientras se ponia sus tenis de color negro con un poco de blanco pensaba "Rayos, me vesti como Malfoy" se miro al espejo "Aunque no me veo mal" en su cara se formo una sonrisa, arreglo lo mas que puso su cabello, pero este al parecer siempre iba a estar en guerra con el, asi que asi lo dejo, medio despeinado y largo " necesito un corte" penso mientras tomaba las llaves y la hoja de la invitacion la sacaba de su mochila, salio de la habitacion, bajo las escaleras y se encontro con la mama de Ron.

-¿A dónde vas a estas horas hijo?- le pregunto

-A una fiesta de la escuela, creo que es mejor ir y hacer amigos- le dijo mientras baja el ultimo escalon

-Vaya Harry, a la otra no te vayas a las casi 10 de la casa, me da miedo-le dijo preocupada

-Descuida no pasa nada, conosco la ciudad y todo, no hay nada de que preocuparse…-le sonrio- Ron me presto el coche… ¿Espero no haiga problema?- le pregunto

-No hijo, para nada, pero anda vete ya, no regreses temprano, y diviertete-le dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras el chico salia de la casa.

-Eso fue raro- dijo Harry mientras se cerraba la puerta detrás de el, miro un par de veces hacia la casa algo extrañado mientras camina hacia el coche y se subia, arranco el carro y se fue.

….

Mientras que en la fiesta, la musica estaba a todo lo que daba, con canciones de lady gaga, LMFAO, two doors cinema club, pitbull, y muchos mas era una casa enorme, con grandes y muchas salas y comedores y un patio gigantesco, Pansy se encontraba con Fey y unos amigos que ella tenia en una de las salas, tenia en su mano una cerveza, pero al parecer no era la primera ya que se veian muy alegres, Pansy les dijo algo a los chicos y se aparto de ellos y fue en direccion de la sala principal, por la cual tenia que pasar por la puerta de la casa, al momento que hiba a pasar, la puerta se abrio y dio paso a Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Harry al verla

-¿Cómo que que hago? ¿Acaso no vez?- le dijo enseñandole l a lata de cerveza y tomandose las ultimas gotas enfrente de el.

-¿Acaso estas ebria Parkinson?-le pregunto mientras se reia de ella, esta lo miro

-Claro que no, estoy nada mas feliz un poco, aun te veo bien-le dijo mientras se reia

-Pues no parece- le dijo este

-Pues no me importa si no te parece, en fin, voy por otra-le dijo mientras caminaba, pero este la detuvo del brazo.

-Creo que deberias dejar de tomar- le dijo aun tomandola del brazo

-¡Rayos Potter!, ¿Qué eres? Mi madre- le dijo molesta y safandoze de su agarre

-Hey Pansy ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo Luke que se acerco a ellos.

-Hey luke, muy bien y ¿tu?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa, Harry vio bien como lo miraba y se dio cuenta que ese tal Luke le atraia a Pansy, Harry no supo por que le molesto tanto ver esa alegria en la cara de Pansy, pero no soportaba estar hay siendo ignorado por ella, asi que se fue a una ezquina y se recargo en la pared no sin antes tomar una de las latas de cervezas que se encontraban por el lugar. Una chica que vestia un vestido rojo se paro a un lado de Harry, se veia molesta.

-¿Tu tambien estas aburrida?- le pregunto harry algo ebrio y molesto

-Aburrida no, molesta… - le dijo a Harry mientras le quito su 4ta lata de cerveza a Harry

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto mientras se paraba bien

-Por que esa estupida esta con Luke, se que le atrae a el- le dijo mientras los miraba

-Vaya, pues lo unico que puedes hacer es darle celos- le dijo Harry

-Entonces eso hare, vera de lo que se pierde- miro a Harry, se tomo lo ultimo de la cerveza y la tiro al suelo y lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia el patio, donde estaban todos los que estaban bailando, no sin antes pasar a un lado de Luke, el cual al verlos se quedo sin palabras y molesto.

-¿Dijiste que te gustaba bailar verdad?- le pregunto a Pansy

-Si lo dije- le dijo ya un poco menos ebria

-Pues vamos a bailar- le dijo, ella solo asintio y tomo la mano que el le estaba ofreciendo y salieron al patio, en donde ahora se oia una cancion electronica llamada Fancy Footwork, Luke maldecio al oir la cancion.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes bailar eso?-le pregunto Pansy burlona

-Pues esque creo que eso no se baila- le dijo el chico

-Claro que si, mira te enseñare- le dijo Pansy cuando le pido espacio y comenzo a bailar como esas chicas que bailan breakdance y todo esa clase de bailes, todos los que se encontraban hay se quedaron asombrados y algunos que sabian bailar ese tipo de musica se acercaron a ella y le hicieron pelea, Pansy al ver los demas pasos de la gente se emociono y les dio lucha tambien, todos los presentes miraban y aplaudian, hechandole porras a Pansy y a los demas, a excepción de dos personas, al terminar la cancion Luke la miraba sorprendido.

-Wow, bailas increible- le dijo este

-Gracias- le contesto Pansy, mientras tanto la musica paso a ser mas sexy y fue cuando Jenna tomo a Harry y le comenzo a bailar de forma muy sexosa, Luke se dio cuenta y la miro furioso, Pansy se dio cuenta de que miraba a alguien y al mirar a quienes veian se quedo sorprendida.

-Pero… estupido Potter- se dijo si misma con una rabia al ver como la Jenna le bailaba. ¿La razon? Aun no la sabia.

Luke estaba furioso, le pregunto a Pansy si sabia bailar salsa, lo cual ella dijo que si algo confundida y este fue rapidamente con el que estaba poniendo la musica y le pidio una cancion, regreso con Pansy y la tomo de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañada

-Bailaremos- le dijo sonriendo y ambos miraron asia Harry y Jenna, que tambien los miraban a cada momento, la musica empezo a sonar una cancion salsa, coqueta pero con ritmo asi que el chico empezo a bailar, Pansy la cual le gustaba bailar respondio al baile sin problema, aunque sabian bien que nada mas era para molestar a Harry y la novia de Luke, ambos se movian y se veian bien bailando juntos, con una sensualidad.

-No podemos quedarnos atrás, no seas estupido, baila- le dijo Jenna

-Tienes razon, vamos- le contesto esta tomando a Jenna de la cintura y comenzando a bailar, los cuales tampoco lo hacian mal.

Luke y Jenna luchaban entre si, a ver cual de ellos causaba mas celos, mientras que Harry y Pansy lo hacian por lo mismo aunque no se dieran cuenta o mas bien por que no quieren admitirlo. Luke al ver que su novia, ya casi no le prestaba atencion, tomo a pansy del rostro y la beso. Pansy se sorprendio y se molesto mucho que lo alejo de el rapidamente.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le grito, Luke se disculpo y miro a Jenna, esta lo miro molesta y se fue del lugar mientras el corria detrás de ella. –Imbecil-lo maldijo, miro a Potter que la miraba fijamente-¿Qué me ves tarado?- le grito, Harry solo la miro con enojo y le dio la espalda, Pansy al igual que el le dio la espalda, pero al hacerlo vio a un Draco ebrio, parado detrás de ella.

-Que bien te mueves Pansy- le dijo este con los ojos ya muy rojos

-Haste a un lado si-le dijo, este la tomo de la cintura

-Noooooo!, tu y yo vamos a bailaaaarrrrl y despuesss… de esgoo, tendremos un buen sexo- le dijo mientras la movia de un lado a otro, Pansy solo trataba de quitarselo de encima.

-Basta Draco, estas ebrio- pero nada servia el chico nada mas no la soltaba, entonces este empezo a tocarla por todos lados y a besarla, Harry que le habia dado la espalda, se giro de nuevo y vio a Pansy con Draco "Genial, no puede vivir sin ese imbecil" penso molesto y tomando mas del ponche que se encontraba por hay.

-Deja…me tocarte…-le dijo mientras trataba de tocar sus pechos, Pansy luchaba para lograr quitarselo, aunque mas bien parecia que bailaban, despues de intentos fallidos de tocar a Pansy, Draco tomo el rostro de Pansy y la trato de besar a la fuerza, pero esta no se dejaba, fue cuando un chavo que estaba a un lado se dio cuenta que no bailaban, asi que tomo a Draco de la camisa y lo golpeo fuertemente.

-¡Que la sueltes!- le dijo al momento que cayo al piso, Harry al ver lo que sucedia, tomo a Pansy la cual veia sorprendida lo que pasaba y se la llevo a una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto

-Si… sii estoy bien, gracias- le dijo quitandole el vaso de ponche y tomandoselo

-¿Qué fue todo eso, por cierto?-le pregunto, Pansy que esta sentada sobre la cama, miro a Harry

-Bien, si quieres que te cuente, trai mas de estas cosas, trae el ponche entero si es necesario-le dijo a Harry algo ulforica.

-No creo poder traermelo entero Parkinson-le dijo

-Por favor- le dijo Pansy

-Ok, lo intentare- y volvio a salir de la habitacion , Pansy dio un suspiro y comenzo a caminar en el cuarto, que sepa dios de quien era. Hasta que la puerta se abrio y entro Harry con un tazon enorme de ponche rosa, Pansy le ayudo con la puerta, mientras el ponia el tazon en el piso y le servia uno a Pansy, la cual habia cerrado la puerta.

-Bien, toma, ahora si me diras que pasa con Malfoy- le cuestiono

-¿Para que quieres saber?-le pregunto ya un poco harta y volviendose a sentar en la cama

-¡Te traje el tazon de ponche!-le contesto enojado

-¡Esta bien!...Dios… Nada si, no pasa nada con el, solo que…- Harry le hizo una seña de continua y esta solo rodo los ojos- soy virgen Potter-le solto, Harry se quedo confundido y la miro extrañado mientras tomaba mas ponche.

-Ya veo, entonces como jamas lo hiciste con el, ahora esta…-decia Harry mientras se servia mas y cada vez mas ponche a los dos.

-Exacto…-le dijo Pansy estirando su brazo con el vazo para que le sirviera mas

-Entiendo si no quieres hablarlo- le dijo ya algo mariado

-Oye… jajaja creo que ya… que ya nos acabamos el ponche-le dijo Pansy mientras tomaba lo ultimo que le quedaba de ponche

-Si ya vi, de hecho ya estoy un poco mariado- le dijo Harry al pararse

-¿Sabes que si brincas y das vueltas se te quita?-le mintio Pansy, Harry le creyo y encos y vueltas, hasta que se mario.

-¡Es mentira verdad!- Pansy estaba sobre la cama muriendose de la risa al ver a Harry tambaliandose, Harry la miro molesto.

-Jajaja ok , ok, lo hare tambien ¿Te sirve eso?-le pregunto mientras se seguia riendo y se levantaba de la cama, dio brincos pequeños y unas vueltas insignificantes.

-Ah no… hazlo bien-le dijo Harry, la tomo de los brazos y le dio vueltas rapidamente, hasta que ambos se mariaron.

-Ya… ya Potter-le dijo Pansy una vez que todo les daba vueltas, ambos se detuvieron, Harry sugirio sentarse en la cama, pero el tazon del ponche les estorbo, asi que se tropezaron, tambaliaron un poco y dieron una media vuelta asi que, Pansy tomo a Harry de la cintura, mientras caia a la cama boca arriba y Harry cayo justo enscima de ella, para despues quedar aun lado de ella, boca arriba, ambos se reian demasiado.

-Creo que no fue buena idea-le dijo Harry mientras se reia

-No, no lo fue para nada jajaja-le contesto Pansy la coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Harry ya que se habia puesto de lado, no supo ni como quedo abrazandolo, estan riendose tanto que ni les importo estar acostados muy cerca, una vez que las risas pararon, Harry miro hacia donde estaba Pansy la cual tambien lo miro.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto la chica, Harry solo se la quedo viendo por unos segundos antes de decirle que jamas habia visto que sus ojos eran realmente hermosos, a lo cual Pansy solo le dijo un gracias, mientras lo miraba, ambos se fueron acercando, estaban apunto de que sus labios se rozaran, cuando alguien abrio la puerta, ambos se sentaron rapidamente, mirando a la que habia entrado al cuarto.

-La fiesta…se…acabo… y tengo…sueño…asi qe…fuera-les dijo una chica completamente ebria, ambos salieron rapidamente del cuarto y sin decir nada, ambos se fueron a sus casas.

N.A: Yei fin del capitulo dos ;) espero y les haya gustado, espero y dejen reviwes :D y comenten acerca de la historia, para las otras historias que tengo, no se preocupen, las terminare, solo que debo recordar en que me quede y que mas poner hahaha… gracias por leer. :D

p.d perdon por los errores de ortografia :D


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- Solo un beso

Al día siguiente Pansy entraba por los pasillos del colegio, vistiendo un vestido rosa de mangas con unas zapatillas crema y un suéter del mismo color, mientras todos la saludaban animadamente, ella solo les sonreía mientras pasaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a su casillero.

-Que cara Parkinson-le dijo Harry al verla llegar, con tono burlón

-Lo mismo digo Potter-le dijo con una sonrisa fingida, mientras abría su casillero

-¿Recuerdas algo de ayer?-le soltó de la nada, Pansy simplemente lo miro

-Mmm… algo, muy poco ¿Por qué?-le pregunto mirándolo con atención.

-¿Qué recuerdas exactamente?-le volvió a preguntar mirándola al momento de cerrar su casillero

-¿Por qué?-le volvió a decir Pansy

-Porque quiero saber-le dijo molesto

-¿Y porque quieres saber?-le pregunto de nuevo mientras sonreía al ver la cara de molestia del chico.

-¿¡Me vas a decir o no!-le pregunto molesto, Pansy se acerco mas a el

-Bien, te diré que recuerdo-Pansy se acerco mas a él, veía como Harry se ponía nervioso y evitaba reírse de el-Lo único que recuerdo es…- Pansy ya estaba a unos centímetros de el-lo pésimo que eres para bailar-le dijo mientras lo dejaba hay parado y se encaminaba a su salón, no sin antes ver la cara de Harry que la miraba confuso.

La verdad es que Pansy recordaba todo lo que había pasado, pero admitir que se había divertido con Harry Potter le asustaba y mas que estuvieron a punto de besarse, lo vio entrar y aun tenía esa cara de confusión y enojo a la vez.

-Buenos días chicos, tomen asientos-les dijo el profesor, el cual no parecía viejo, más bien era joven, de cabello castaño, ojos cafés y tez morena, vestía con un jeans azul y una camisa blanca-Bien, pasare lista chicos- mientras el profesor pasaba la lista Harry miraba a Pansy la cual estaba platicando con Fey y otras chicas que se encontraban con ellas, al terminar la lista el profesor comenzó a dar su clase.

-Bien, veamos, Pansy Parkinson, ¿Quién es?- pregunto el profesor, Pansy se levanto del asiento

-Soy yo-le contesto, el profesor la miro

-Bien, Pansy, me podrías decir que es para ti la psicología-le pregunto con una sonrisa

-Am, bueno, para mí la psicología es…. Es la que estudia las emociones, el funcionamiento del cerebro, la personalidad y todas esas cosas-le dijo aun de pie

-Bien, muy bien, y en efecto, la Psicología es la ciencia que estudia la conducta o comportamiento humano. (Después de media hora) - La palabra latina psicología fue utilizada por primera vez por el poeta y humanista cristiano Marko Marulić en su libro psicología humana a finales del siglo XV o comienzos del XVI. ¿Y qué creen?-pregunto el profesor mientras caminaba enfrente de los alumnos con una sonrisa.

-Hay no, nos va a poner a leer ese libro –dijo Fey con cara de flojera

-Exacto Fey, pero tú lo debes de conocer bien, lo leíste el año pasado-le dijo burlonamente, Fey solo lo miro molesta, mientras algunos reían por lo bajo- Pero esta vez tendrán un compañero para que puedan intercambiar opiniones y no, ustedes no elegirán a sus compañeros. Lo hare yo-les dijo riéndose mientras los alumnos ponían cara de molestia. El profesor empezó a elegir a sus compañeros.

-Odio a este profesor-dijo Fey una vez que el comenzaba a elegir compañeros

-Pansy Parkinson….- Pansy miro al profesor que acaba de decir su nombre y veía en su lista-tu compañero será… ¿Quién es Harry Potter?-pregunto.

-Am soy yo-le dijo Harry mientras alzaba la mano

-Bien, el será tu compañero-les dijo, Harry se sentó medio molesto pero a la vez contento -Bueno, el libro es algo complicado así que me lo van a entregar para el próximo martes, nos quedan media hora, así que júntense con sus respectivos compañeros y pónganse de acuerdo-les dijo mientras todos se levantaban y se unían con sus parejas, Pansy tomo su mochila perezosamente y tomo un banco y se sentó a su lado.

-Bien, mientras más rápido acabemos mejor Potter-le dijo Pansy

-De acuerdo, hoy en mi casa-le dijo sin mirarla

-¿Qué? Estás loco, no ira a casa de los Weasley-dijo con asco- A demás hoy no puedo-le dijo

-Ah es verdad, no podemos hoy-le dijo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios

-¿A qué te refieres con que no PODEMOS hoy?-le pregunto clavando su mirada en el

-Tenemos clase de baile-le dijo riéndose

-Hay no Potter, ¿Es enserio?-le dijo Pansy molesta

-Así es, dijiste que bailaba pésimo, y me dije, tal vez me venga bien aprender y no hacer el ridículo de nuevo-le dijo

-Pff, aunque bailaras bien, tu cara de estúpido no te ayuda-le dijo Pansy riéndose

-Aja, pues esta estúpida cara casi la besas ayer-le soltó Harry acercándosele y quedando a un poco de distancia, Pansy abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y en sus mejillas un sonrojo apareció.

-Eso es mentira-dijo fríamente y con aires de superioridad miro hacia otro lado rápidamente

-¿Estás segura?-le pregunto Harry arqueando una ceja

-Por supuesto Potter, ¿Qué te hace creer otra cosa_?- "Demonios, ¿Qué me está pasando?"_ pensó Pansy al mirarlo

-Tal vez ese pequeño sonrojo que tienen tus mejillas-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Estás loco, yo no estoy sonrojada y deja de decir tonterías, mañana saliendo de la escuela te vas a mi casa para hacer esta estúpida tarea-le dijo cuando tomo sus cosas y salió del salón rápidamente al momento que el profesor les decía que ya se podían marchar y miraba a Pansy salir corriendo.

"_Pero qué demonios está pasándome con Potter"_ Pensaba Pansy mientras caminaba, _"Es verdad que no es feo, la verdad es que esta como quiere, ¡pero dios es Potter! El peor enemigo de los Slyterin, aunque ya no estamos en hogwarts ¿Quién podría decirme algo? ¿Acaso mi corazón me quiere decir algo? No, no, no, cualquier sentimiento por Potter que pueda surgir es una estupidez, no debo sentir nada, además no se puede sentir algo de un día para otro, es inexplicable."_ (Imaginenla haciendo caras cuando piensa, ¿Da gracia no? Jaja)

-Pansy- la voz de Draco la saco de sus pensamientos, esta retrocedió asustada al verlo-Por favor, no te asustes, solo quiero hablar-le dijo cuando se acercaba mas

-¿Qué quieres Draco?-le dijo algo cansada, él le tomo una de sus manos, ya que la otra la tenia ocupada con sus libros

-Solo quería decirte… solo quería decirte que lo siento-le dijo, Pansy se sorprendió ante aquel comentario que la dejo sin palabras-Lamento haberte dicho y hecho las cosas que hice, no sé que me paso-le dijo mientras aun tomaba su mano, Pansy la aparto

-Es verdad que me hiciste daño al engañarme y después intentaste sobrepasarte conmigo Draco, eso me dolió mucho más que el engaño-le dijo Pansy mirándolo con lastima

-Yo lo sé, créeme que lo sé y estoy arrepentido, no te pido que regreses ni nada, solo quiero que me perdones y volvamos hacer amigos, como antes-le pidió Draco

-Me tomara un tiempo poder acercarme a ti Draco, no porque aun te odie por haberme engañado, no, eso ya quedo en el pasado, si no por lo que ah pasado esta semana-

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me perdonas?-le pregunto Draco algo triste

-Si te perdono Draco, pero dame tiempo para poder volver a confiar en ti-le dijo una vez que posaba su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Claro Pansy, toma el tiempo que quieras, con tu perdón me siento mejor-le dijo mientras sonreía

-Gracias por entender- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se iba del lugar, mientras que un pelinegro veía la escena.

"_¿Qué demonios hacia con Malfoy?" pensó molesto Harry "Que no se acuerda que se quiso sobrepasar con ella… Y en fin ¿A mi que me importa?... A quien engaño, Pansy me llama la atención, es decir, no es fea, es hermosa, delicada al moverse y cuando se ríe, Dios cuando se ríe, me siento como si… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo demonios me puede estar gustando Pansy de un día para otro? Tal vez solo me cae bien"_

-Hey Harry- le llamo Ron sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Que tal-le dijo

-Ya me contaron lo de ayer, dicen que te estabas ligando a Jenna, la novia del capitán del equipo, ¿Es verdad?-le pregunto Ron

-No lo es, ella solo quería darle celos a su novio-le decía mientras caminaban y le contaba todo lo sucedido, claro que sin contarle lo que pasaba entre Pansy y el, lo cual ni el sabía que era lo que pasaba.

Dieron las 4 y dentro de un gran salón, con el piso de duela y espejos en las paredes, habían 24 personas, entre ella Harry, que se veía preocupado, ya que la verdad no tenía idea de cómo sería la clase y Pansy aun ni llegaba. El profesor había comenzado a dar sus clases (No profundizare en el tema ya que no soy buena en eso y no sé nada jaja), se veía desesperado al ver que Harry no entendía absolutamente nada, hasta que una persona entro por la puerta azotándola.

-¿Tu quien eres?-le pregunto el profesor molesto, era muy guapo, de buena condición física y musculoso, alto y delgado, de cabellos rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, vestía solo con una playera de mangas cortas y un pans negro, que miraba a Pansy

-Pansy…Pansy Parkinson… lamento a ve…

-Mire señorita, le diré una cosa, es el primer día de la clase y se bien que la escuela está llena de salones y puede que por eso llegue a estas hora, pero para que sepa de una vez, odio que lleguen tarde a mi clase, así que ayudara a ese muchacho a que aprenda a bailar bien, porque la verdad me desespera -le dijo a Pansy señalando a Harry que estaba rojo de vergüenza

-¿Yo por qué? Usted es el maestro-le dijo Pansy molesta, vestía una licra negra y enzima un short rosa y una blusa blanca.

-Exacto soy el maestro y debe hacer lo que digo, a demás así aprenderá a no llegar tarde, ahora póngase junto con los demás-le dijo con rudeza…

Durante la clase, después de enseñarle unos pasos a los chicos, el profesor ponía la canción y los miraba hacer los movimientos, Harry a cada momento tropezaba y chocaba con todos y mas con Pansy, el profesor solo frotaba su mano sobre su cabeza, al ver lo mal que lo asía mientras Pansy solo lo maldecía por lo bajo y lo empujaba cada vez que tropezaba con ella, aunque a veces se reía de lo mal que lo asía.

-Bien, chicos, recuerden todo lo que ensayamos hoy, porque el jueves haremos los mismos y otros pasos más, pueden irse, Pansy y Harry acérquense por favor-les llamo a los chicos mientras los demás salían del aula- Como veras tendrás que enseñarle a este chico mucho…, ¡es terrible! y quiero que para el jueves lo haga todo bien y sin tropezar con los demás-le dijo a Pansy

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, a ver cómo le haces pero quiero que para el jueves, el sepa todos los pasos y lo haga bien, hasta luego-le dijo el profesor molesto y se fue del lugar, mientras que Pansy solo saltaba del coraje y gritaba un pequeño "aaaarrrg" Harry la veía divertido, hasta que esta se giro a verlo muy molesta, este se puso disque serio, aunque por dentro quería reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le grito Pansy mirándolo fijamente

-¿Yo?-le dijo señalándose con su dedo sin reír- De nada-le dijo mientras una risita se le salía

-Ya… ush, Potter de verdad que… agh, me chocas-no supo ni que decirle, estaba enojada, pero más que con él, con el profesor, se cruzo de brazos mientras veía la puerta molesta.

-Yo pensé que me odiabas-le dijo Harry extrañado de que no lo insultara

-Obvio te odio, eres el ser más torpe, inútil, baboso, pésimo…-Pansy iba a decir mas pero Harry hablo antes

-Vamos puedes insultarme mejor-le dijo Harry acercándose más a ella

-No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo Potter, mejor te enseño los pasos de una vez para ya poder irme a mi casa y no ver tu carota-le dijo molesta poniéndose de frente al espejo

-Recuerda que mañana también la veras-le dijo Harry en tono burlón- ¿sabes algo?- Pansy lo miro y arqueo una ceja esperando el comentario del chico- Me agrada pelearme contigo-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco verdad?-le dijo Pansy mirándolo, pero él no contesto- Olvídalo empecemos de una vez-le dijo Pansy molesta mientras le explicaba de nuevo como eran los pasos, Harry batalla mucho la verdad, pero ver la cara de Pansy de molestia y desesperación al ver que este no podía hacerlos, le resultaba divertido.

-Vamos Potter esto es fácil, solo pon el pie enfrente-le explico después de varias horas

-Es lo que estoy haciendo-le dijo Harry mirando sus pies

-Claro que no, lo estás haciendo mal-le dijo Pansy cuando se acerco a él y se hincaba para acomodarle los pies al chico- Este va aquí y este acá-le dijo mientras movía sus pies con sus manos- Listo, así debes de terminar, ahora lo haremos con música y desde el principio-le dijo mientras encendía la grabadora y corría a un lado de el, comenzaron hacer los pasos hasta el final y por primera vez todo le salía bien, excepto el paso que le había explicado antes.- ¡No, así no, el otro pie va atrás!-le grito molesta mientras se acercaba para corregirlo, pero Harry estaba todo desequilibrado y para cuando la chica estaba enfrente de Harry que la miraba confundido, este se tambaleo y se apoyo en ella, lo cual hizo que la chica se resbalara y este término cayendo encima de ella, Pansy azoto su cabeza en el suelo de desesperación- No puedo creer que no puedes con el final-se dijo mas para sí misma que para él mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabello y lo alborotaba del coraje y frustración.

-Lo siento, pero es que me confundo con los pies-se disculpo y la miro fijamente, aun encima de ella, Pansy se apoyo sobre sus codos y su mirada topo con la de el.

"_¿Por qué me siento nervioso?" Pensaba Harry aun mirándola a los ojos "Merlín ayúdame con esto, ¿¡porque de repente siento que siento algo, algo que no puedo explicar, por esta estúpida niña que no hace más que decirme cosas y criticarme, uno no puede gustarle alguien de un día para otro!" Se cuestionaba Harry, perdido ya en los ojos de la chica._

"_¿Por qué me mira así? Me está poniendo nerviosa, ¿Cuántas veces hemos quedado así de cerca?, creo que hasta ya perdí la cuenta" Pensaba Pansy mientras que veía a Harry como la miraba sonrojado "¡Demonios! ¿Qué estará pensando? ¿Por qué se sonroja? ¿Sera que le…. Que le gusto?" Pansy en ese momento se sonrojo "¿Por qué me sonrojo yo también? Bah, que tonterías pienso, tal vez deba besarlo a ver si es lo que me imagino"_ Fue lo último que paso por la mente de Pansy y entonces comenzó acercarse a el, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara y se levantara rápidamente "¿En qué demonios pensaba?" pensó Pansy cuando se levanto rápidamente, estaba molesta y dolida, aunque no lo aceptara, lo iba a besar y él se había alejado.

-Deberías practicar ese pasó en tu casa Potter-fue lo único que le dijo cuando salió del salón sin siquiera mirarlo.

"_¿Me iba a besar?"_ pensaba mientras la veía marcharse _" No… no creo, ¿por qué me besaría?, es claro que me detesta ¿no? Aunque tal vez, si no me hubiera alejado lo sabría, y tal vez ese beso me hubiera dicho si lo que siento es lo que me imagino o solo me cae bien como para tenerla como amiga"_ Harry tomo sus cosas y en su cara se veía cierta duda, salió del salón y se fue a la casa de los Weasley, aunque no le agradaba estar ahí, ya que Ron siempre salía con Hermione y lo dejaba solo, sin nada que hacer, pues Ginny ya no le hablaba tanto, ha de ser verdad, lo evitaba y la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley, pues trabajaban y en las noches siempre salían a pasear.

….

Pansy camina molesta hacia su coche, ni ella misma sabia porque estaba tan molesta de que Harry se hubiera alejado cuando lo iba a besar, se sentía humillada, subió a su coche y se fue directamente a su casa.

-Ya llegue Anita-grito al llegar

-Me alegro Señorita- le dijo asomándose desde la sala

-Llévame la comida a mi cuarto ¿Quieres?-le dijo Pansy mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente

-Si señorita-le dijo extrañada Anita mientras la veía subir las escaleras

-IDIOTA- grito molesta mientras azotaba la- Es un idiota, primero me dice cosas extrañas y actúa extraño conmigo y de repente me trata mal y me ofende y cuando le voy a besar se aleja, ¿Pues qué demonios se cree?- decía molesta mientras aventaba sus cosas sobre su cama.

"_Tu eres igual que el" Penso_

-¿Qué?- se cuestiono, al parecer tenía una revelación de pensamientos que la estaban molestando

"_Tú lo tratas igual y de repente lo tratas bien, bueno rara vez y ni tu misma sabes que sientes"_

-Dios me estoy volviendo loca- dijo posando sus manos sobre sus mejillas

"_Para mi que tienes miedo de sentir algo por el, a lo mejor solo crees que esta jugando contigo para vengarze de todas las que les has hecho tu y Draco y en lo dentro no quieres eso"_

-Eso sería una estupidez, inexplicable, no se puede sentir algo de la noche a la mañana- se dijo si misma, mientras se acostaba en su cama

"_Sabes que eso es mentira"_

-Ah ya basta- grito con fuerza cuando Anita entro a su habitación con una charola, Pansy la miro y luego miro hacia el techo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunto al momento de dejar la comida sobre el escritorio.

-¿Crees que se pueda sentir algo por alguien de un día para otro?-le pregunto sin levantarse de su cama.

-Claro que lo creo-le contesto sin moverse de su lugar

-Mmm…- esa respuesta era la que no quería escuchar- ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?-le pregunto

-Pues es algo totalmente inexplicable, a veces las cosas simplemente se dan-le contesto Anita

-Anita-le dijo sentándose en su cama y mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que siento no es… es… amor, si no otra cosa?-le pregunto con cara de miedo

-Una vez vi en una película o serie-le dijo Anita sentándose a un lado de ella- una situación igual, ambos se llevaban mal al principio y después de la nada, algo los llevo a llevarse bien sin darse cuenta, pero aun así se decían cosas feas entre ellos, pero se sentían bien a lado del otro, y el chico le dijo a la otra persona en la serie, que tal vez tenían miedo de que lo que sentían no fuera una amistad-le dijo Anita y con cara de recordar se quedo callada un momento

-¿Y luego?-le pregunto desesperada

-Ah sí, luego él le propuso que se dieran un beso, y que si no sentían nada, eso quería decir solo una cosa, algo así-le dijo Anita con cara dudosa

-No entendí nada-le dijo desesperada y con cara de "What"

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir, es que si tal vez se besa con esa persona, tal vez sus dudas se aclaren, pero mejor coma y luego piensa en eso-le dijo Anita mientras se levantaba de la cama de la chica y le daba un beso en la frente.

-Gracias-le dijo Pansy al momento que Anita se iba de su cuarto

"_Un beso… estúpido Potter, si no se hubiera quitado, esta estúpida duda hubiera desaparecido y ya no estaría pensando en esta mierda que siento" Pensó mientras se sentaba y se comía su comida._

….

Al día siguiente Harry ni Pansy se dirigieron la palabra y mucho menos cruzaron miradas, Harry estaba muy confundido al igual que ella, pero ambos tenían miedo, ¿Cómo diablos sabrían lo que sienten? Al terminar la clase ambos estaban en sus casilleros, se veian nerviosos, pero nadie decía nada.

-¿Estás listo?- esa fue Pansy ya un poco incomoda, cuando cerró su casillero y se giro a el

-¿Listo para qué?-pregunto confundido y nervioso

-Tenemos que hacer lo del libro Potter ¿Acaso no recuerdas?-le dijo algo indiferente

-Ah es verdad, si, si, ya estoy listo-le dijo al momento de cerrar su casillero

-Bien, pues vámonos ya-le dijo sin mirarlo y caminando hacia la salía, la siguió sin decir nada, se subieron a su carro y se fueron a la casa de Pansy.

-Bien Potter, deja tus cosas aquí, y sígueme-le dijo mientras se dirigía al comedor

-¿Y bien?-pregunto una vez que ya estaban en el comedor

-¿Y bien qué?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la mesa-¿No piensas sentarte?-le dijo antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Harry se sentó aun sin saber que pasaba

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Parkinson?-le pregunto Harry

-¿Para qué es un comedor Potter? Pues para comer, eso hacemos aquí, comeremos-le dijo sin mirarlo, cuando Anita entro y le dejo los dos platos y sus bebidas a los chicos.

-¿Algo más querida?-le pregunto Anita

-Pues por mi está bien, no sé ¿Potter?-le pregunto a Harry, el cual solo hizo una seña de que no necesitaba nada mas

-Bien, me retiro, provecho-les dijo Anita con una sonrisa

-Gracias Anita, si se me ofrece algo, te llamo-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, Harry se quedo extrañado y sorprendido, pues el pensaba que trataría a los de la servidumbre como insectos, Anita solo sonrió y salió del lugar. Ambos comieron en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra, Harry estaba realmente confundido, lo de ayer lo había dejado algo trastornado y con muchas dudas, al terminar de comer, Anita limpio la mesa y les trajo sus mochilas y una vez mas, salió del lugar dejando solos a los chicos.

-¿Tus padres no están?-le pregunto Harry rompiendo el silencio, ya que cada vez se sentía mas incomodo el asunto.

-No, jamás los veo-le dijo mientras sacaba una libreta y el libro que les había encargado el profesor que leyeran.

-¿Cómo que jamás los ves?-pregunto extrañado

-Podemos dejar ese asunto y empezar con lo del libro Potter-le dijo algo molesta

-Está bien, perdón si te molesto la pregunta-le dijo mientras ponía sus cosas sobre la mesa

-No me molesto, solo no me gusta hablar de ellos-le dijo mientras lo miraba- ¿Por dónde empezamos?-le pregunto Pansy

-No lo sé, la verdad es que ni lo eh leído-confeso Harry

-Entonces creo que tendré que explicarte lo que eh leído, aunque la verdad solo eh leído unas 10 páginas, el libro es verdaderamente aburrido-le dijo mirándolo, Harry se puso nervioso ante la mirada

-Me imagino-le dijo apartando la vista

-Potter hay algo que quiero preguntarte-le dijo Pansy haciendo que el chico volviera a poner su vista sobre ella

-¿Qué es?-le pregunto extrañado

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé cómo decir esto, pero…- Pansy jugaba con sus manos nerviosa "Rayos, jamás me había puesto tan nerviosa" pensó- Mejor olvídalo, no tiene importancia, regreso enseguida- Pansy se levanto del lugar rápidamente dejando a Harry sentado y con la duda clavada.

"_¿Qué me quería decir?"_ Pensaba Harry mientras la veía ir y entrar a un cuarto a toda velocidad _"Jamás había venido a su casa, es realmente bonita, aunque se siente muy sola"_

Pansy estaba en el baño, dando vueltecitas ya que no era muy grande, pues era el baño de visitas _"Dios, que tonta me vi, pero de todas formas como le hubieras preguntado, oye Potter no tiene dudas acerca de nosotros, obvio no, ni siquiera hay un nosotros, tal vez Anita tiene razón y solo deba besarlo y salir de dudas de una vez"_ Pensaba mientras se mordía las uñas _"si eso hare"_ Salió decidida del baño y vio a Harry sentado y pensativo, camino un poco para verlo bien de frente y este sintió la mirada, la miro dudoso y ella se sintió nerviosa, pero aun así estaba decidida iba a besarlo para salir de una vez por todas de la duda que la comía por dentro, suspiro hondo y antes de caminar hacia él le grito

-¡Potter!- este se levanto de silla y la miro confundido, Pansy camino asía el y se detuvo hasta tenerlo frente a el y cerca de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto nervioso al ver esos ojos azules que lo hicieron sentir en el cielo

-Solo un beso-le dijo sin mas

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que solo un beso? no entiendo-le dijo confundido

-Si, solo un beso, mira no es fácil de decir si, hay algo que me tiene confundida, obviamente, no te me haces feo, a decir verdad, creo que eres guapo- Harry la miraba sorprendida jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras de su boca

-Bueno… yo… yo también pienso que eres linda-le dijo Harry algo avergonzado

-Si, bueno, ese no es el punto… creo que me caes bien, mas no se si solo me caigas bien para ser amigos o que en realidad… me gustes….-le dijo algo apenada.

-Vaya, pensé que yo solo sentía eso mismo-le confesó Harry, Pansy sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y se sintió más liberada para poder seguir hablando.

-Si bueno, yo también pensaba que solo me pasaba a mí y pues yo sola no puedo descifrar que es lo que siento, por eso creo que con solo un beso, podre saberlo-le dijo Pansy

-¿Solo uno? ¿Y qué tal si tú sientes algo y yo no? ¿O al revés?-le pregunto con miedo

-Pues… no lo se…-le contesto algo pensativa

-Oh solo bésense y ya-les dijo Anita que estaba detrás de ellos

-Anita-dijo Pansy y ambos se sobresaltaron al verla

-Vamos solo háganlo y al final digan la verdad de lo que sintieron y ya después sabrán que hacer-les dijo con una risita mientras los dejaba de nuevo solos, ambos se miraron sin decir nada

-Al demonio- dijo Pansy, cuando tomo a Harry del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a ella y unir sus labios bruscamente…

**N.A: Y aquí se acaba el capitulo 3 jajaja lo deje interesante? Espero y si y espero y les guste**

**Dejen reviwes plis para saber lo que opinan :D gracias :D**

**Perdonene la ortografía **

**(Y lo del beso y eso es mas o menos como paso en Gossip girl, no se si la vieron? Cuando Dan y Blair se besan aww tuvo hermoso ese capitulo , lastima qe no pasa nada entre ellos :( )**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- Par de mentirosos

-Al demonio- dijo Pansy, cuando tomo a Harry del cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a ella y unir sus labios bruscamente, el beso fue realmente torpe, simplemente sus labios se juntaron pero ninguno realizo un movimiento de labios, el cual duro solo unos segundo, ya que Harry la tomo de la cintura y la separo.

-No sentí nada ¿Y tú?-le dijo Pansy confundida al igual que el

-Pues obvio que no sentimos nada, ese beso fue totalmente malo-le dijo Harry mirándola

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué beso feo?-le dijo tomándolo de la camisa con brusquedad y enojo y acercando su cara a la de él, con la mirada furiosa.

-No me refiero a eso tonta-le dijo algo molesto aun tomándola por la cintura, Pansy se calmo y dejo de apretar la camisa de Harry con sus manos, para ahora solo dejarla sobre el pecho del chico.

-¿Entonces qué quieres decir?-le pregunto confundida

-Pues que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo… solo que esta vez más despacio y sobre todo con algo de cariño-le dijo Harry algo burlón

-Mmm… ¿Y cómo sería eso Potter?-le pregunto mientras lo veía fijamente

-Algo así-le dijo Harry cuando su mano derecha se poso sobre la delicada y suave mejilla de Pansy y con la mano izquierda la acerco más a su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa y mirara su cara, sus ojos y sus labios acercándose lentamente hacia ella, Pansy realmente se puso nerviosa, sus manos aun estaban sobre el pecho del chico y se puso más nerviosa cuando los labios de Harry estaban a un solo centímetros de los suyos y sus miradas se fijaron mutuamente.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?-le pregunto Harry igual que ella de nervioso, la miraba fijamente al igual que ella, ambos mostraban en su mirada los nerviosos que se sentían.

-Eso… creo… -le dijo entrecortadamente al sentir la respiración de Harry sobre su cara, y sin poder evitar mirar esos grandes ojos esmeraldas que la veían atentamente, Harry no aguanto más y su mano derecha se poso sobre la nuca de la chica para así acercarla lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse, sintieron sus labios rosarse, Pansy entreabrió la boca al momento que cerró los ojos al igual que Harry, ambos sintieron cuando sus labios se unieron, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas haciendo que estos profundizaran mas el besos, sus labios empezaron a moverse al compas, al igual que sus cabezas, Pansy ya no tenía sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, ya que ahora una mano se paso sobre el hombro de Harry mientras la otra rodeaba la cintura del chico, pegándolo a ella cada vez más, al igual que Harry que ahora sus dos manos la sujetaban de la cintura, acariciando su espalda. Ambos se separaron, solo un poco, cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire para respirar, lentamente abrieron sus ojos y se miraron fijamente.

-¿Y… y bien?-le pregunto Harry algo nervioso, confundido y extrañado

-Creo… creo que no ayudo mucho-le dijo Pansy respirando algo agitada y aun muy cerca de Harry

-Tal…vez debamos…-

-¿Darnos otro?-termino Pansy, Harry solo asintió con la cabeza cuando se iban acercando de nuevo, pero una voz que grito fuertemente el nombre de Pansy los hizo separarse rápidamente

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- Draco la miraba furioso y detrás de él se encontraba Anita algo asustada y molesta porque no había podido detener al chico

-Draco… ¿Qué… que haces aquí?-le pregunto Pansy algo nerviosa al ver al rubio parado a una distancia segura de ellos

-No me cambies el tema… ¿Te ibas a besar con Potter? ¿Mi peor enemigo? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?-le grito molesto y acercándose a ella que lo veía sorprendida, Harry simplemente se puso enfrente de Pansy para protegerla

-Esto no es algo que te incumba Malfoy-le dijo Harry que lo miraba fijamente, Draco se había quedado frente a Harry con los puños cerrados, lleno de coraje

-Claro que me incumbe, ella es mi novia-le grito molesto cuando le propino un fuerte golpe a Harry sobre la mejilla haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo, Harry que tenia encima a Draco, trato de cubrirse la cara, Pansy se acerco a Draco para detenerlo, y este sin darse cuenta le dio un fuerte empujón que hizo que la chica cayera al piso, este se detuvo y se giro para ayudarla a pararse, pero esta lo alejo lo mas que pudo.

-Ya no soy tu novia Malfoy…-le recordó mientras se levantaba y corría a lado de Harry que tenía unos buenos golpes sobre su rostro- y jamás lo volveré hacer, creí que te había quedado claro hoy- Pansy miro a Harry que sangraba por la nariz y la boca- Eres un idiota ¡Lárgate de mi casa!-le grito a Draco el cual la miraba incrédulo.

-Pansy yo-

-¡Que te largues!-le volvió a gritar, mientras le preguntaba a Harry que si estaba bien y trataba de tocar su cara pero las alejaba, por miedo a lastimarlo. Anita había conseguido a unos hombres que se encontraban afuera y al ver que no iba a poder hacer mucho salió del lugar furioso, Anita agradeció a los hombres los cuales se fueron al ver que ya todo estaba bien.

-Dios… sí que es fuerte-susurro Harry que aun seguía en el suelo con sus manos sobre su nariz

-Es un idiota, eso es lo que es- Pansy se levanto del suelo mientras ayudaba a Harry a pararse también- Vamos, tenemos que curarte esas heridas-le dijo Pansy mientras lo subía a su recamara y lo recostaba sobre su cama, mientras ella iba a su baño y sacaba una pequeña cajita de color blanco, se sentó en la cama a un lado de Harry el cual aun cerraba los ojos de los pequeños dolores que tenia.

-¿Te duele mucho?-le pregunto Pansy cuando vertía el alcohol en un algodón

-No mucho… pero la sangre es molesta-le dijo Harry

-Bien, esto te va arder-le dijo Pansy mientras le colocaba el algodón sobre su nariz y le quitaba algunas manchas de sangre, Harry dio un pequeño quejido al momento que lo limpiaba

-Arde demasiado-le dijo tomando la muñeca de la chica par que se detuviera

-Vamos Potter no seas llorón-le dijo mientras traba que la soltara para poder curar su labio

-No soy llorón…- Harry se molesto y se sentó de golpe para quedar a la altura de Pansy

-Bien… entonces déjame continuar con lo que asía-le dijo mirando su muñeca, Harry dio un pequeño resoplido y soltó la muñeca de Pansy, la cual sonrió mientras le ponía el algodón sobre su labio con delicadeza.

-Listo- le dijo una vez que le ponía unos pequeños curitas y tiraba el algodón y los pedacitos de papeles a la basura, la vio acercarse demasiado y se puso nervioso, la vio mirarlo bien, como buscando algo en su rostro-Creo que son todos-le dijo al momento que se volvió a sentar a lado de el

-Gracias-le dijo Harry sin quitarle la vista de enzima

-De nada-le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto

-No nada…-le dijo mirando hacia el frente y evitando su mirada

-Potter…-le llamo Pansy haciendo que el volviera a mirarla- ¿Sentiste algo?-le pregunto

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto confundido, Pansy algo sonrojada aparto la vista

-Em… pues hablo… hablo acerca de lo del… beso-le dijo algo penosa

-Ah este…pues la verdad… la verdad no lo sé Parkinson-le contesto totalmente sonrojado y evitando su mirada. Claro que había sentido algo… y algo muy lindo, él hubiera deseado seguir besando aquellos labios tan delicados y así abría sido si Draco no hubiera llegado.

-Ya somos dos-mintió, la verdad es que Pansy había sentido como su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, desde que el la tomo con tanta delicadeza, hizo que su cuerpo temblara tanto que podría caer al piso y cuando sus labios se juntaron, ni hablar se había sentido en las nubes… Aunque claro no iba a decir nada, ¿Qué caso tenia? Si él no sabía lo que sintió y el solo pensar que tenía que amar a otra persona que tampoco le correspondiera como ella quería, le dolía.

-Entonces supongo que… solo nos caemos bien-dijo Harry tratando de romper aquel incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-Supongo-contesto Pansy levantándose rápidamente de la cama-Bueno mejor hay que seguir con la tarea ¿No crees?-le dijo Pansy mostrándose como siempre

-Si es lo mejor-le dijo mientras la seguía y bajaban al comedor para terminar los deberes

Ambos eran un par de mentirosos, ¡Claro que habían sentido algo! Pero ninguno quiso ser lastimado al pensar que no serian correspondidos, así que mejor decidieron callar, aunque claro, ambos habían llegado a la decisión de que podían ser amigos, aunque Pansy le advirtió que le seguiría diciéndole cosas, ya que le gustaba molestarlo y hacerlo enojar, a lo cual él respondió que no había problema ya que a él también le gustaba hacerla enojar. Al acabar con el trabajo Pansy lo acompaño a la puerta, donde Harry le dio las gracias por la comida y curarlo. Ambos se despidieron de beso en la mejilla y se despidieron con un _"Adiós amigo"_.

Lo que no sabían ambos es que con solo ser amigo tendrían más peleas entre ellos, que cuando no lo eran ¿Por qué? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo muajajaja…

N.A: ¿Qué tal quedo? Hay ese Draco tan raro…. Espero y les haya gustado, creo que fue el beso mas descriptivo que eh hecho en mi vida, ya que escribir en papel un beso, se me dificulta, pero espero y les haya gustado… lean mi ff de Dímelo… es un Draco y Pansy pliiiiiiiss … besitos

Saludos Alexita Malfoy dejen reviiiwwwesss pliiis :D:D los amooo besitos


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.- Celos, peleas ¡¿Un besito?

Harry había llegado a la escuela junto a un Ron furioso que caminaba agresivamente y empujando a cualquiera que le estorbara, ambos vistiendo pantalones vaqueros de color negro y Harry con una sudadera de color gris con negro y Ron una playera negra y una chaqueta azul.

-Te veo luego amargado-le dijo Harry burlón, cuando vio a Pansy en el casillero muy molesta, vestía una falda rosa que combinó con unas medias de color negro, al igual que la blusa que tenia puesta, algo holgada y encima una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color y unas botas del mismo color sin tacón, lo cual se le hizo que la hacían ver realmente bien, se acerco a ella abriendo su casillero mientras la saludaba- ¿Por qué tan molesta Parkinson?

-Silencio Potter…no encuentro mi estúpido…-la chica se quedo callada y se giro a verlo, se sonrojo un poco al verlo, realmente lo encontraba atractivo ese día, su pelo un poco largo y despeinado, lo hacía ver realmente algo rebelde y eso le gustaba-No importa- giro su vista de nuevo al interior de su casillero.

-Si no estuviera todo desacomodado encontrarías lo que buscas más rápido-le dijo mirando adentro de su casillero

-Bah… desperdicio mi tiempo en arreglar mugrero que no me interesa-dijo al cerrarlo, Harry soltó una risita mientras tomaba sus cosas y cerraba el casillero

-¿Tenemos clases juntos verdad?-le pregunto Pansy que se recargaba en los casilleros de perfil para mirar al chico.

-Creo que si ¿Por qué?-le pregunto mirándola

-No recuerdo el salón-le dijo algo despistada

-Es el 104-le dijo Harry cuando una chica muy bonita de cabello rubio, morena y de unos ojos verdes muy bonitos se acerco a él, tenía un cuerpo admirable, el cual lucia con un vestido de tirantes de color negro y unas zapatillas negras.

-Hola-le dijo la chica a un lado de Harry y tocándole el hombro, Pansy la miro con enojo pero disimuladamente-

-Em… Hola-le dijo Harry nervioso

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le dijo la chica y se puso enfrente del chico dándole la espalda a Pansy, esta se mordía el labio inferior de la rabia que estaba teniendo en esos momentos

-¿No nos íbamos a ir ya?-le pregunto rápidamente Pansy poniéndose a lado de la chica mientras veía a Harry con una sonrisa tratando de no mostrar lo molesta que estaba, Harry la miro e iba a decir algo, pero Spencer le volvió hablar

-Yo me llamo Spencer-le dijo ignorando completamente a la chica, Pansy solo abrió bien los ojos para verla sorprendida mente y negar con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa de molestia salía de sus labios.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-dijo burlona para que ambos dejaran de mirarse y se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

-No seas grosera Parkinson-le dijo Harry mirándola con molestia para volver a ver a Spencer que lo miraba coquetamente, aunque le gustaba Pansy debía admitir que la chica que tenía enfrente también era hermosa y por un momento olvido a Pansy, la cual al escuchar las palabras del chico, se enojo mas y con todo y libros le dio un golpe a Harry con furia sobre el brazo, el cual se sobo.

-IDIOTA-le dijo cuando se fue molesta del lugar, Harry la miro sin entender que había pasado, pero la voz de Spencer, que le hablaba lo hizo olvidar lo de Pansy.

…..

Pansy se sentó molesta en las sillas de atrás donde se encontraba Fey leyendo un libro muy atenta, vestía un pantalón negro, unas botas negras, una blusa del mismo color y encima una camisa de cuadros de manga larga, de color negro , rojo y blanco. Al escucharla bajo el libro y la voltio a ver, le miro el rostro el cual tenía una mueca que le dio gracia.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede?-le pregunto Fey riéndose

-A mi nada ¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto apoyando sus brazos en el pupitre al momento que la volteaba a ver.

-Si vieras tu cara…lo entenderías…-le dijo Fey riéndose con más fuerza

-Bien sí, estoy molesta, es un imbécil… mira que hacer como si yo no estuviera hay, cuando esa estúpida le hablo… agh-le dijo mientras hacía miles de ademanes con su manos

-Los celos-dijo en un susurro, Pansy al escucharla la miro molesta

-No es verdad, no son celos… solo me molesta que me ignoren-dijo cruzando los brazos

-Si tu lo dices-le dijo mientras volvía a ver su libro y subía los pies al pupitre, Pansy la miro con recelo y le bajo los pies del pupitre con un manotazo, Fey le iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento el profesor entro, con Harry y Spencer detrás de él, hablando muy animadamente, lo cual hizo que Pansy se pusiera mas roja del coraje y Fey ya no dijo nada.

Al momento que la clase pasaba, Pansy no podía evitar estar molesta ya que Harry, al parecer se la pasaba muy bien platicando con la chica, al terminar la clase todos salieron dejando por ultimo a Pansy, Fey, Harry, Spencer y otro chico, alto, delgado pero marcado, de tez blanca, un cabello negro algo salvaje y unos ojos terriblemente azules, vestía todo de negro, su pantalón, su camisa en cuello "V", su chaqueta de cuero y sus botas, el chico iba a pasar justo en el momento que Pansy también lo iba hacer y ambos chocaron hombro a hombro.

-Porque no te fijas-le dijo molesta Pansy mientras acomodaba mejor su bolso sobre su hombro, este la miro y le sonrió, una sonrisa que hizo derretir a Fey y a Pansy hacerla sentir algo nerviosa.

-Disculpa… no sé cómo no pude ver tan tremenda belleza-le dijo mientras le sonreía

-De seguro eso le dices a todas-le dijo Pansy la cual ahora lo miraba molesta

-No, no a todas… solo a las que me gustan-le dijo burlón y con una sonrisa coqueta, Pansy rodo los ojos y al hacerlo vio que Harry, Fey y Spencer los miraban atentos.

-Esa sonrisa de soy irresistible no funciona conmigo-le dijo molesta al momento de salir del salón, mientras que los cuatro también salían.

-¡Me llamo Damon por cierto!-le grito a lo lejos, ya que Pansy caminaba con prisa, se giro y le saco el dedo con una sonrisa fingida, para volver a caminar hacia su destino.

-¿Acaso está loca?-pregunto Fey mientras la veían irse.

-Solo un poco-contesto Harry que miraba a Pansy caminar a lo lejos

-¿Cómo se llama por cierto?- esta vez fue Damon el que hablo, Harry lo miro molesto y no le contesto, algo no quería que ni se le acerca, pero Fey le contesto

-Se llama Pansy-le dijo mirándolo atontadamente

-Pues es muy linda y ese carácter…-se quedo callado mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, Harry tenía ganas de golpearlo, miro a su lado y Spencer seguía hay.

-Si… si… pero tiene novio-mintió Harry, pero gracias a Fey su mentira duro poco

-No es verdad-lo miro molesta-Está totalmente disponible-le dijo alegremente mientras miraba de nuevo a Damon

-Genial… gracias por la información-le dijo mientras se iba del lugar, Harry se fue molesto del lugar dejando sola a Fey y Spencer que se miraron con asco, para después irse por su lado cada quien

Las demás clases siguieron su curso, Harry y Pansy no se vieron de nuevo hasta la hora de comer, Pansy se encontraba sentada en una mesa junto con Fey y las amigas de esta, tenía su charola con comida, la cual ni tocaba por estar viendo a Harry, el cual estaba en la mesa donde servían la comida, vio como se acerco Spencer a él y le hablaba, Pansy furiosa clavo su tenedor sobre el pedazo de carne que tenía su plato, Fey la miro extrañada, siguió los ojos de la chica para poder ver qué era lo que le daba tanta molestia, al ver que era lo que la tenia así, siguió con su vista a Harry y Spencer que estaban a punto de pasar por la mesa de la chica y fue cuando vio a Damon que se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban, con un movimiento de cara les hizo entender a sus amigas que era hora de irse, Pansy que miraba a Harry y Spencer ni cuenta se dio cuando Fey y sus amigas se fueron. Estaban a punto de pasar enfrente de su mesa cuando Damon pasó por enfrente de ellos, topándose con la mirada de Pansy, esta dio un suspiro de molestia

-Genial-dijo al momento que veía al chico sentarse sobre su mesa, Harry que se dio cuenta no les quitaba la vista de encima y se sentó en donde pudiera verlos perfectamente, solo que no era la vista que quería, ya que Pansy le daba la espalda y solo podía ver la cara de Damon.

-Pansy linda…no seas grosera-le dijo Damon mientras le sonreía y apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa.

-Soy grosera con los que no me agradan-le dijo sonriéndole también

-¿Y por qué no te agrado? Aun ni nos conocemos-le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus puños

-Y no tengo intenciones de conocerte-le dijo un poco desesperada

-Que lastima… porque a mí me encantaría conocerte-le dijo Damon haciéndole ojitos mientras le sonreía, a Pansy le dio un poco de risa, pero trato de contenerla aunque no pudo mucho, ya que en sus labios se veía perfectamente que quería sonreír.

-Sí que lastima-le dijo desviando su vista de el

-Vamos que tan malo es conocer a alguien-le dijo el chico

-Bien, ¿Quieres conocerme?-le dijo cruzándose de brazos, el solo asintió con la cabeza- De acuerdo, me llamo Pansy, tengo 18 años, soy fría, calculadora, mandona, rebelde, coqueta, enojona…¿Qué mas?- se detuvo mientras pensaba

-Se te olvido mencionar, hermosa, graciosa y con un carácter único-le dijo mientras le sonreía y la sonrojaba.

-Dios, ¿No te cansas de sonreír?-le pregunto sin darse cuenta de que ya estaba sonriéndole

-Si dejo de sonreír te daría miedo-le dijo coqueto, Pansy arqueo una ceja

-Créeme, no soy fácil de asustar-le dijo mientras se reía, el chico se puso serio y miraba a Pansy fijamente, la chica definitivamente le dio miedo-De acuerdo, creo que te ves mejor sonriendo-le dijo mientras se reía, a Damon le dio gusto que por fin riera y quitara su rostro de molestia

-También tiene una linda sonrisa-le dijo Damon, Pansy lo miro y solo sonrió irónicamente, se levanto de la mesa y al pasar por su lado, puedo ver como Harry los miraba algo atentos, Pansy sonrió alegre y se agacho un poco para que su boca quedara justo en el oído del chico.

-Y tu no me caes tan mal después de todo-le dijo Pansy mientras se incorporaba, tomo su mochila y antes de irse se resbalo, Damon que reacciono rápidamente, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, Pansy no supo ni como su mano termino sobre el hombro del chico, pero estaba sorprendida de la rapidez que tuvo para sostenerla, lo miro sorprendida mientras que en su boca se notaba como sonreía.

-Eres rápido-le dijo, el solo encogió los hombros como si no fuera gran cosa, Harry que veía todo desde su mesa, dejo de ponerle atención a la chica que tenía a su lado, desde que los había visto juntos, Spencer ni cuenta se había dado ya que hablaba hasta por los codos, Harry se levanto rápidamente dejando a la chica sorprendida y extrañada, se acerco a donde estaba Pansy y la tomo de la muñeca, del brazo que tenia libre y se la llevo hasta un salón vacio, mientras Damon lo miraba confundido y molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Suéltame!-le dijo Pansy cuando logro soltarse, lo miraba con rabia, mientras se sobaba la muñeca.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?-le dijo furioso y muy cerca de ella

-¿De qué rayos hablas Potter? Explícate-le dijo mirándolo molesta, Harry no supo que decirle, se quedo callado ¿Qué le podía reclamar si no eran nada?, hasta que recordó el pequeño incidente de la mañana.

-Me golpeaste-le dijo de repente

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cuándo?-le dijo extrañada por la actitud del chico

-En los casilleros y me llamaste idiota-le dijo sin saber que iría a pasar, pues le reclamaba de algo que no tenia importancia y ya no sabía cómo salir de esta.

-Solo fue un pequeño empujón, ¡Que nena eres!- le dijo molesta- ¿Y para eso me traes hasta acá? ¿Para reclamar algo como eso?-le pregunto mirándolo fijamente y algo coqueta

-Em… si…-le dijo tratando de pensar en que mas decirle

-Es eso o es que acaso estas celoso-le dijo burlona, Harry la miro sorprendido

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Más bien ¿Por qué me golpeaste?-Harry había logrado evadir a la chica, dejándola ahora a ella nerviosa, Pansy trago saliva mientras miraba por todos lados pensando en una escusa.

-Pues porque… me ignoraste y odio que hagan eso-le dijo dándole la espalda y tratando de que el chico viera sus nerviosos.

-¿Segura?-le dijo Harry cuando la giro hacia él, Pansy lo miro nerviosa y cada vez se pasaba mas saliva

-Segurísima Potter, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?-le dijo tratando de ponerse firme y segura

-¿Celos?-le pregunto algo nervioso y confundido, Pansy estaba que se la llevaba el mismísimo diablo, ya no sabía qué hacer o decir para que Harry no descubriera que en verdad si se había puesto celosa.

-Por supuesto que no Potter no digas tonterías-le dijo cuando se alejo y se acerco a la ventana mirándolo de reojo, Harry suspiro al ver que la chica ya no le pregunto nada más.

-Bien, entonces perdona… no volveré a ignorarte-le dijo mientras se movía un poco para relajarse

-Me parece bien-le dijo Pansy poniéndose recta y alzando su barbilla para mostrar supeoridad- Nos vemos después, tengo clase- le dijo Pansy acercándose a el rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de sus actos lo tomo del cuello y le dio un pequeño besito rápidamente y se separo, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se quedo congelada literalmente y mirando a Harry con la mirada sorprendida al igual que él, mientras sus labios formaban una graciosa forma de un besito, pero claro que sin que estuvieran sus labios pegados, más bien estaban a una gran distancia, mientras sus ojos parpadeaban de sorpresa y confusión.

N.A: jajaja me imagino la escena y me da mucha risaaaaaaaaa! Hahaha no puedooo… haha espero y les haya gustado =) Gracias por seguirme Pansy potter y sailor mercuri :D jaja espero y les haya gustado el capitlo =)

Leaan el de dimelooo :B:B pliiisdejen reviwes :D


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.- Horrendo día pero una noche dulce.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunto Harry cuando reacciono, Pansy se incorporo sumamente nerviosa, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de él y llevándose una mano a la boca para morderse la uña de su dedo índice, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

-¡Parkinson contéstame!-le grito desesperado, haciendo que la chica diera un pequeño brinquito

-¿Me quede con ganas de besar a Damon?- fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza, mientras se recriminaba por decir eso, Harry se puso serio y la miro molesto, iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un profesor que los miro molesto, Pansy exclamo un "Gracias Dios" y salió corriendo del lugar, mientras él la veía irse y luego mirar al profesor que lo miraba esperando a que saliera del salón. Harry salió arrastrando los pies, hubiera deseado que no solo fuera un estúpido besito, ya que se moría por volver besarlos como el día anterior.

Pansy cambia de prisa mientras se maldecía por dentro por lo que había hecho, hasta que una persona le impidió su paso, tomándola de los hombros.

-Detente-le dijo una voz fría e imponente, Pansy bufo molesta al ver quien la detuvo

-¿Ahora qué?-le pregunto molesta

-Te ibas a besar con Potter-le dijo con asco al decir aquellas palabras

-Eso no es verdad… viste mal-le dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Se cuando mientes Parkinson-le dijo tomando su rostro para que lo viera

-Mira Draco no estoy de humor para pelear o hablar contigo-le dijo cuando aparto su mano de su cara

-Pues lo harás aunque no quieras-le dijo tomándola por el brazo y encaminándola a la fuerza a un salón vacio, mientras se quejaba del agarre.

-Suéltame… me lastimas idiota-le dijo una vez que llegaron al salón, Draco la soltó.

-¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Acaso te gusta?-le pregunto sumamente furioso

-¿Y si así fuera qué? Tu ya no tienes por qué meterte en mi vida y mucho menos puedes opinar sobre quien me gusta o no-le contesto muy enojada y mirándolo con arrogancia

-¡Entonces te gusta!-grito furioso mientras se acercaba a ella y le tiraba los libros que tenía en sus manos con un fuerte manotazo, Pansy se asusto ante la reacción del rubio y la mirada llena de rabia que salía de sus ojos, camino hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared mientras él le gritaba-¡Te gusta! ¡Ese Potter asqueroso te gusta!- dio un golpe sobre la pared muy cerca de Pansy que hasta el cabello de la chica se movió, al momento que cerraba los ojos.

-¡Ya basta!- le grito para después bajar la voz-Me estas asustando- le susurro mientras Draco la miraba con rabia

-¿Te estoy asustando?-dijo con ironía al momento que la tomaba de su delgado cuello con una de sus manos y la otra sobre su vientre para impedir que se moviera, Pansy lo miro sorprendida y con miedo a la vez.

-¿Qué…que haces?-le pregunto con la voz entrecortada, Draco le mostro una pequeña sonrisa de malicia que la asusto aun mas.

-Te voy a dar un motivo…-la miraba fijamente-para que en verdad te asustes-le dijo cuando la tomo del cuello y la obligo a besarle, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura para que no pudiera escapar, Pansy trato de separar sus labios de los de él para poder gritar, pero este al separarse le tapo la boca con su mano izquierda, presionándola contra la pared, por más que se movía no conseguía nada ya que Draco era mucho más fuerte que ella, al ver como se desabrochaba el cinto y baja el cierre de su pantalón se asusto mas, se desespero mas cuando sintió como su mano derecha la metía debajo de su falta y le rompía las medias, las lagrimas de los ojos de Pansy corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas, estaba rezando por que alguien entrara, pero al parecer ese salón no tendría clases, nadie llegaba. Sintió como ahora intentaba hacer lo mismo con su trusa, lloraba desesperadamente, cerró los ojos mientras lo golpeaba con los puños para poder separarlo de ella, cuando sintió que sus golpes no golpeaban nada rígido y sus labios ya no estaban siendo cubiertos por esa mano fría y pálida, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Damon encima de Draco lanzándole miles de golpes, Pansy se tiro al suelo llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba realmente asustada. Un profesor tuvo que llegar con varios para separar a Damon de Draco que estaba tirando en el piso con toda la cara llena de sangre, al cual se lo llevaron a quien sabe dónde, cuando Damon se calmo, lo soltaron y corrió hacia Pansy que seguía aun tirada en el piso llorando como loca, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras tocaba su ropa como si quisiera taparse más, jalaba su falda lo mas que podía aunque claro estaba que la falda seguía del mismo largo, temblaba demasiado y al sentir la mano de Damon sobre su rostro se estremeció mas.

-¡No me toques!... ¡No!... ¡Suéltame!...-le gritaba desesperada mientras lo apartaba a golpes, ya que la había tomado de los brazos para levantarla, hasta que se desmayo.

Damon la cubrió con su chaqueta y la saco del salón cargándola mientras la llevaban con la doctora de la escuela, todos los alumnos se encontraban en los pasillos mirando al chico, nadie sabía que pasaba, Harry al verlo pasar con la chica en brazos se asusto demasiado y corrió a su lado.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-le pregunto sumamente ocupado

-Por favor, necesita tranquilidad-le dijo un profesor que detuvo a Harry

-¿Qué le sucedió? Dígame-le exigió

-Alguien intento propasarse con ella, le pido que…-El profesor no pudo decir nada más, ya que Harry se había ido corriendo hacia el chico.

-¿Dónde está?-le pregunto una vez que lo vio fuera de la enfermería

-Esta con la doctora, no nos dejara pasar… será mejor que vengamos después-le dijo Damon quien lo miraba algo serio y preocupado

-¿Quién fue el idiota?-le pregunto Harry

-No lo sé, un tipo rubio -le contesto mientras caminaba y le daba la espalda, Harry supo de quien se trataba, una rabia lo carcomía por dentro

-¿Te irás?-le pregunto Harry incrédulo

-Sí, no me dejaran pasar ahorita y estar aquí me hace sentirme mal-le dijo mientras lo dejo solo, Harry no se iba mover ni un minuto de ahí, hasta que pudiera verla. Pasaron dos horas y la enfermera salió de su consultorio.-¿Cómo esta?-le pregunto al ver salir a la enfermera

-Está mejor, un poco más calmada…pero aun está asustada, puedes pasar-Harry no lo pensó ni una vez y se dirigió a tomar la perilla de la puerta-Solo una cosa-Harry la miro sin dejar de tomar la perilla-Evita el contacto, a veces las personas que sufren estos ataques, tienden a ponerse mal cuando las tocan, aunque no se bien como reaccione, gracias a dios el chico no logro nada, pero aun así la experiencia de ser casi abusada, lleva reacciones que le pueden afectar-Harry asintió y entro al cuarto.

Pansy estaba recostada sobre un sillón largo, con los ojos llorosos y el maquillaje corrido, al verlo entrar, susurro su nombre y se levanto del lugar para correr hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras sollozaba. Harry un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, ya que la enfermera le había dicho que el contacto podría hacerla que se sobresaltara, dudo en abrazarla pero al final lo hizo, le dio un pequeño beso sobre su cabello, mientras lo acariciaba y la otra acariciaba su espalda.

-Tranquila Pansy… ya paso todo-le susurro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y no dejaba de darle pequeños besos en su cabellera, una lagrima de rabia y tristeza al verla así invadió a Harry-No te dejare sola-le susurro de nuevo, la separa para verla a los ojos y le repitió una vez más-No te dejare sola, aquí estaré contigo… siempre-Pansy que aun lloraba solos lo miraba.

-¿Me lo prometes?-le pregunto mientras miraba cada parte de su rostro

-Te lo prometo-le dijo mientras la volvía abrazar, se sentaron en el sillón y Pansy coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas de Harry para volver a quedarse profundamente dormida, mientras que el acariciaba su cabello, hasta que el también se quedo dormido.

Después de unas hora Pansy se levanto sobresaltada e hizo que Harry también despertara, la miro fijamente, mientras pensaba que si era bueno acercársele para abrazarla, no tuvo que pensar nada ya que Pansy al verlo se acerco a él y lo abrazo, Harry paso un brazo sobre la chica para abrazarla, mientras ella se aferraba a él cómo no queriendo separarse nunca.

-¿No quieres comer nada?-le pregunto después de unos minutos, Pansy no le contesto-Necesitas comer algo Pansy… te hará bien-le dijo una vez más, Pansy levanto la mirada

-No tengo hambre-le dijo casi en un susurro, mientras se acomodaba y quedaba cerca de el

-¿Estás segura?-le dijo Harry mientras le quitaba las manchas de color negro que se le habían corrido por el maquillaje, mientras Pansy embozaba una sonrisa.

-Segura-le dijo cuando tomo la mano de Harry que tenia sobre su rostro, y la acariciaba con ternura y tristeza, Harry le sonrió, tenía muchas ganas de besarla, pero sabía que no era el momento. De pronto la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Damon que los veía confundidos, estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-Hola-saludo, Pansy miro a Damon y luego a Harry

-Harry quiero hablar con él ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?-le pregunto Pansy, aunque no le gustaba la idea, el solo asintió y salió del lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le dijo cerrando la puerta y sentándose a su lado

-Mucho mejor… gracias-le dijo Pansy que lo miraba con agradecimiento

-No fue nada…hice lo que tenía que hacer-le contesto mientras ponía una mano sobre una de las de ella que las tenia juntas apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, Pansy no se inquieto ni nada, sabría que él no le haría nada y a demás él le salvo la vida.

- Si no hubiera sido por ti… no se que abría pasado-le dijo mientras ella colocaba una mano sobre una de las de él, Damon le sonrió e iba a decir algo cuando una Anita sumamente preocupada entro por la puerta.

-Mi niña-le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza-¿Esta bien?-le dijo mientras la levantaba y la miraba por todos lados.

-Si Anita, estoy bien-le dijo Pansy abrazándola

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, para que descanse-le dijo Anita, la cual camino hacia la puerta, Pansy solo asintió, miro de nuevo a Damon desde la puerta

De nuevo gracias…te debo una-le dijo mientras sonreía, salieron del lugar para irse a la casa, Anita la abrazaba, mientras le decía a Harry que fuera con ellas, el cual le hizo caso.

Ya una vez en la casa Anita le pidió a Harry que la llevara a su cuarto, mientras ella le preparaba algo para comer. Una vez que estaban en el cuarto de la chica, Harry la acostó sobre la cama y la cubrió con una sabana, iba a bajar pero Pansy lo tomo de la mano, mientras en su mirada se veía tristeza y miedo.

-No te vayas…-le susurro Pansy

-Esta bien… aquí me quedare-le contesto Harry lo mas bajo que pudo, se acostó a un lado de ella y la abrazo, mientras Pansy se aferraba a el y dejaba caer su rostro sobre el pecho del chico.

-Es… lo peor… que me ah pasado-le dijo mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Gracias a dios no paso a mayores-fue lo único que le pudo contestar Harry mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Lo se… pero eso no quita que estuvo apunto… jamás…jamás lo había visto así-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte.

-Ya no pienses en eso Pansy…- La puerta se abrió dándole paso a Anita que venia con una bandeja.

-Te traje la sopa que tanto te gusta pequeña-le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama, Pansy y Harry se sentaron-También le traje una a usted, tal vez tenga hambre-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras les daba los platos a cada uno.

-Gracias-contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Comieron la sopa sin decir nada, mientras Anita se había sentado sobre un sillón que estaba por el rincón del cuarto, una vez que acabaron Anita se llevo la bandeja y les dejo unos vasos con agua y se marcho dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Sabia rica-le dijo Harry una vez que Anita se había marchado, Pansy lo volteo a ver y con una sonrisa no muy alegre, solo asintió. Harry odiaba en esos momentos a Draco y deseaba tener su magia, su varia, lo que fuera para hacerlo pagar por el horrible momento que había hecho pasar a Pansy-Sera que descanses un poco-le dijo

-¿Te puedes quedar?-le pregunto Pansy, Harry asintió

-Claro, solo deja aviso a Ron, no tardo-le dijo mientras se levanto de la cama y salía del cuarto para avisarle a Ron, cuando regreso encontró a una Pansy sumergida en un sueño profundo, solo se recostó a su lado y paso un brazo sobre la cintura de la chica, que se encontraba dormida de perfil, que al sentir el brazo de Harry sobre ella, lo único que hizo fue tomar su mano y entrelazarla con la de ella, para así ambos quedar sumamente dormidos, hasta el día siguiente.

NA: Aquí acaba el sig. cap., ya seeee puse a Draco muy malo, pero creo que algo debía de pasar para darle mas importancia a Damon que es vital en esta historia para que Harry se arme de VALOOOOOR y diga lo que siente o tal vez Pansy sea la que lo termine haciendo jajajaja :B ojala y les haya gustado,, :D plis siga la de Dimelo y djen Reviwes para saber qe opinan de esa hisotria :D

Saludos.

Perdon con la ortografía xD


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.- Insultos

Habían pasado ya dos semanas del incidente con Draco y Pansy no había asistido a la escuela esas semanas, Harry había ido a su casa todo los días para ponerla al corriente en las clases que tenían juntos, le había comentado que Draco había sido expulsado y mandado a una correccional de menores, Pansy se sorprendió de que los padres de este no hubieran hecho nada por ayudarlo, todo había estado muy bien, platicaban, estudiaban, reían, comían juntos y paseaban por el enorme jardín de la chica, hasta un domingo en donde a Harry se le había ocurrido sacar a relucir a Ron y Hermione.

Harry y Pansy caminaban por el jardín, Pansy traía puesto un pantalón negro entubado, con una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos tenis converse, su cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura y Harry con una pantalón de mezclilla azul y una camiseta azul y unos tenis igual a los de Pansy.

-El profesor nos puso 10 en el trabajo que nos encargo-le dijo Harry

-Era obvio que sacaría 10-le dijo Pansy con supeoridad

-Engreída-le dijo con burla

-No soy engreída, solo digo la verdad ¿Y que me vas a contar ahora?-le pregunto una vez que se acercaban mas a la puerta de la casa.

-Pues, sabes ayer Hermione se enojo con Ron…-

-No me interesa saber acerca de la sangre sucia y el asqueroso weasley-le dijo con asco

-Por favor Pansy, sabes que odio que los llames así-le dijo molesto Harry deteniéndose para mirarla

-Pues lo lamento Potter, pero si quiero los llamo así-le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Eres una pesada, yo no dejo que ellos te llamen…

-¿Cómo se atreven a llamarme?-le pregunto molesta

-Si tu les dices así, por que ellos no podrían decirte o llamarte de alguna forma-le dijo subiendo su tono de voz a uno mas molesto.

-Por que a mi me tienen que respetar, ellos son unos insignificantes a un lado mío-le dijo con soberbia.

-¡Claro que no Pansy! ¿Por qué eres así?-le pregunto

-¿Así como Potter?-le pregunto ella

-Así… grosera, caprichosa, inmadura…

-No soy ninguna inmadura Potter-le grito Pansy

-Claro que si, eres incapaz de no insultar a alguien, no se como puedo defenderte cuando ellos hablan mal de ti y tu seas así de grosera y estúpida-le dijo ofendido

-¿Estúpida? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme así? A demás jamás te dije que me defiendas de cómo ellos me llamen, y estúpido eres tu, por que sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de tus amigos y también sabes perfectamente como soy…-

-¡Si ya me di cuenta! Y te digo como quiera, así como tu dices lo que se te pega la gana de mis amigos, sabes que los aprecio y no tienes ni el mínimo descaro de no decir nada malo de ellos frente a mi, eres una persona soberbia, egoísta, mala agradecía y tonta que eh conocido en mi vida-le grito, estaba realmente molesto.

-Pues si piensas todo eso de mi Potter no se que haces aquí, la puerta es muy ancha y creo que puedes usarla cuando se te pegue la gana IDIOTA-le dijo Pansy molesta una vez que se encontraban frente a la puerta.

-Si, eso es lo que hare, pero antes déjame decirte que eres una tonta Parkinson, tal vez Malfoy debería de intentar de nuevo hacerte algo a ver si…- Pansy le soltó una bofetada al chico antes de que pudiera terminar de acabar sus palabras, se dio cuenta del error que cometió al haber dicho eso, pero su ira era tan grande que no le importaba.

-¡Cállate y lárgate de mi casa Potter! ¡Ahora!-le grito Pansy muy enojada abriéndole la puerta al chico, en sus ojos se notaba una furia que Harry nunca antes hubiera visto

-No se como pude ni siquiera ser tu amigo-le dijo molesto

-Ni yo Potter, pero esto no se queda así, hare que pagues una por una las ofensas que me has dicho-le dijo una vez que Harry se encontraba fuera de su casa

-¿Me estas amenazando Parkinson?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente

-Tómalo como quieras, pero te arrepentirás de haberte metido conmigo-le dijo sosteniendo la mirada.

-Perfecto, pero no me dejare Parkinson, porque esta vez no dejare que me humilles, ahora conocerás a el Harry Potter que hará que te arrepientas de todo lo que hiciste y quieras hacer… eso lo juro-le dijo con una voz seria y fría.

-Bien, pues ya veremos quien cae primero Potter. Que empiece la guerra-le dijo Pansy una vez que le azoto la puerta en la cara.

-Que empiece la guerra entonces-susurro Harry para si mismo, mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa de los Weasley, la cual era ahora su casa.

**N/A: Ya se que es muy corto, pero la verdad esque ando corta de inspiración, nada se me ah ocurrido últimamente y no quiero regar mis historias con tonterías jajaja asi que corto pero seguros hahaha xD bueno no creo que sea de mucho de su agrado este capìtulo pero pss estoy pensando en algo asi tipo de que humillasiones entre ellos dos, celos, peleas y besitooos jajaja xD bueno hasta la próxima =) y gracias por seguir mi historia :D**

**Alexita Malfoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.- Humillaciones

Era lunes y Pansy estaba de un humor pésimo, recordaba cada una de las palabras que Harry le había dicho el DIA de ayer, se levanto molesta de su cama y se metió a la ducha, disfrutando de cada gota que caía sobre su piel blanquizca, al terminar tomo lo primero que encontró, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa de color verde y sus tenis (N/A: ya sabemos cuales xD). Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y s encontró con Anita que la miraba algo preocupada.

-¿Por qué me miras así? Estoy bien-le dijo sin tomarle importancia a su mirada, al entrar al comedor se sorprendió al ver a sus padres, ahora entendía la preocupación del rostro de Anita.

-Buenos días Pansy-le dijo su madre que la veía molesta

-¿Ahora que hice?-dijo algo desganada y sentándose en la mesa

-Mmm déjame pensar… ¡TRAER A ESE POTTER A NUESTRA CASA!-le grito su padre, lo cual hizo que la chica diera un pequeño brinco sobre la silla

-Creí que no importaría… no estaban felices por que derroto a Voldemort-le contesto fríamente a su padre, se levanto de la silla sin probar bocado de la comida que Anita había hecho, su padre furiosamente también se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a su hija.

-Eso no quiere decir que lo aceptemos en esta casa… ¡ES UN MESTIZO ESTUPIDA!-le grito en la cara a su hija, a Pansy se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero las contuvo.

-No puedes traerlo a esta casa nunca mas, a nadie que no sea como nosotros ¿Entendiste?-le dijo su madre desde su lugar la cual comía tranquilamente

-¿Cómo nosotros? Unos cobardes ¿no?, que a la primera…- Pansy no pudo terminar la frase ya que su padre la tomo del brazo fuertemente, dañando a su hija.

-No vuelvas a repetir eso-le dijo mirándola fijamente y con un odio que sorprendió a Pansy, pero aun así no se dejo y volvía repetir la palabra cobardes, haciendo que su padre la soltara y le diera una fuerte cachetada, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo. Pansy rápidamente poso su mano entre su ojo izquierdo y su mejilla y miro a su padre desde el suelo, se levanto molesta, tomo su mochila y antes de salir de la casa les grito cuanto los odiaba. Al llegar a la escuela, se miro por ultima vez en el espero de su coche y vio la marca de la mano de su padre, tomo unos lentes de sol Ray ban, de color verde y se los puso ocultando la marca, salio del auto y se encamino a la escuela, al entrar fue directo a su casillero y comenzó a sacar sus cosas, después de unos minuto sintió a alguien a su lado.

-¿Mucho sol Parkinson?-le pregunto Harry sarcástico, pero con un ligero rencor en sus palabras, la chica lo barrio con la mirada, tenia puesto unos jeans todos desgastados y una camisa negra que hacia que sus ojos resaltaran mas y sus tenis sucios.

-Oh Potter, ¿A que vagabundo le robaste su ropa?-le dijo Pansy demasiado alto para que escucharan los demás que pasaban por ese lugar y con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro, la gente se comenzó a reír y a criticar al chico por su vestimenta.

-De hecho se la quite a tu padre-le dijo Harry molesto y mirando como la gente se reía por lo que el chico había contestado, Pansy se lo quedo mirando, claro que no se dio cuenta por las gafas y de repente, ella comenzó a sollozar, como que impresiono a Harry y los que estaban en el lugar.

-No puedo creerlo, sabes que mi padre esta muerto… eres cruel Potter-le dijo Pansy cerrando su casillero, para luego irse del lugar corriendo, todos miraron al chico en forma de desaprobación y otros con odio. Pansy que seguía caminando miraba a la gente, mientras trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

-Pansy uno… Potter cero-se dijo a si misma mientras entraba al salón.

-Es mentira su padre no esta muerto-grito Harry molesto a todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo, cerro furioso su casillero y se fue a su salón, en donde estaba Pansy ya con su amiga Fey.

-Me las pagaras Parkinson-le grito Harry al entrar molesto al salón y sentarse en su banco.

-No me digas… muero de miedo-le dijo burlonamente, mientras volvía a hablar con su amiga, Harry se la quedo mirando sumamente enojado, mientras los demás entraban al salón, al llegar el profesor, todos guardaron silencio.

-¿Parkinson verdad?-le pregunto el profesor mientras dejaba su maletín sobre la mesa.

-¿Si?-le contesto ella.

-No puede usar esos lentes aquí, quíteselos-le dijo sin rodeos mientras sacaba sus cosas de su maletín.

-Me los podría quedar, tengo dolor de cabeza y la luz me molesta-le dijo Pansy rogando por que le digiera que si.

-Para eso existen las aspirinas… quíteselos-le dijo el profesor, Pansy dio un pequeño respingo y se quito los lentes molesta.

-Wow… ¿Qué te paso?-le pregunto Fey captando la atención de todos en el salón.

-Nada… me caí-dijo Pansy molesta

-Eso no parece una caída ¿Alguien le pego?-le pregunto el profesor acercándose a ella.

-Para nada… ya le dije que me caí-contesto algo estresada

-Bien, si usted lo dice… pero si alguien le esta pegando debería decirlo- y sin mas el profesor regreso a su lugar y comenzó la clase. Harry la miraba como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

-La vista al frente señor Potter-le dijo el maestro mientras escriba sobre la pizarra.

Al terminar la clase, salieron todos del salón, para irse a su siguiente clase, y esta vez Harry aprovecho el momento para humillar a Pansy.

-Hey Pansy, deberíamos repetir lo de la vez pasada-le dijo Harry mientras asía una escena algo sucia, que hizo que todos comenzaran a reírse. Pansy se quedo sorprendida de las palabras de Harry, pero no se iba a dejar tan fácil.

-Lo siento, pero eres pésimo en eso-le dijo, mientras que los hombres exclamaban un pequeño "Ohh" por el comentario de la chica.

-¿Enserio? Creí escucharte decir… "De los 20, tu has sido el mejor"-le dijo Harry sonriendo lo mas que podía, Pansy no podía creer lo que había dicho, lo miro con furia y ya no pudo contestar nada, ya que el profesor ya había llegado al aula. Pansy no pudo quitarle la vista de encima a Harry, estaba realmente furiosa y nada se le ocurría para poder fastidiarlo. Las siguientes clases ni uno se dirigieron la palabra y así continuaron las primeras clases de ese día. Aunque por dentro uno quería contarle lo sucedido con su familia y el otro preguntarle si se encontraba bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.- Celos y peleas

La hora de comida llego y Pansy y Harry ya no volvieron a decirse nada, cada quien estaba sentado en una mesa, lejos uno del otro, pero aun así sus miradas se topaban de vez en cuando mostrando enojo y algo mas que ambos no querían admitir. La mirada de Pansy se desvió a su plato, para después mirar a Damon, que vestía un pantalón negro, botas con un poco de tacón negro, su camisa en cuello V negra.

-Hola-le saludo Pansy al verlo enfrente de ella

-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto mientras le quitaba una uva de su charola

-Perfecta… me caí no preguntes… ¿Cuándo y a que hora?-le pregunto Pansy

-Directa al grano… me agrada-le dijo sonriéndole, mostrando un poco de su blanca y perfecta dentadura- Bien, hoy al salir de clases… te veo en la salida-le dijo guiñándole un ojo, y sin decir más se fue. Pansy no pudo evitar reírse y su vista fue a dar de nuevo al ojiverde, que la miraba molesto.

-Hola Harry-lo saludo Spencer, la pelinegra la vio con odio por hacer que ambos perdieran la vista de encima.

-Hola Spencer-le dijo Harry no muy emocionado, cuando de repente la chica se le fue enzima y lo comenzaba a besar como loca, Pansy abrió la boca sumamente sorprendida, no supo porque se sentía tan molesta, se levanto del lugar lo mas rápido posible y salio corriendo de la cafetería.

-Hey-le dijo Harry cuando logro separarla de el

-¿No te gusto?-le pregunto ofendida

-Bueno, eres linda pero, no te conozco-le dijo algo avergonzado, tomo sus cosas y salio lo mas rápido posible del lugar, no sin antes mirar a la mesa donde había estado Pansy antes. Camino lo mas rápido posible para perderse a Spencer, iba a entrar a un salón, cuando vio a Pansy hablando de nuevo con Damon, sintió una enorme rabia hacia el chico, no tenia idea de lo que sucedía, pero lo único que tenia claro era que ese chico no le agradaba nada y menos que estuviera cerca de ella. Entro al salón molesto y dejo sus cosas sobre un banco y se quedo mirando por la ventana del salón, solo fueron unos segundos hasta que escucho entrar a alguien muriéndose de la risa, al girarse la pudo ver dejando sus cosas para después mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-le dijo Pansy con frialdad

-¿Qué de que tonta?-le contesto molesto

-Perdona, pero aquí el único tonto eres tu- Pansy camino unos dos pasos hacia el molesta

-Claro, es mejor ser tonto que un estupido-le dijo Harry dando también unos pasos hacia ella, comenzaron a decirse varios insultos a la vez que no se podía entender nada de lo que decían, pero cada vez que decían algo se acercaban cada vez mas.

-Bueno basta ya no-le grito Pansy molesta

-¿Basta de que? Tú insultaste a mis amigos, los que son como mi familia-le dijo Harry molesto pero sin dejar de mirarla.

-Pues lamento no saber lo que es que insulten a tu familia-le dijo Pansy empujándolo

-Claro, porque no tienes una-le grito, Pansy se quedo callada un momento, negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba sus cosas.- Pansy no quise decir…-

-¡No, si quisiste Harry!… ¡lo peor de todo es que no es lo que hayas dicho lo que me duele, si no que fueras tu el que digiera eso!-le grito antes de salir y azotar la puerta con fuerza.

Pansy no entro a esa clase ni a las siguientes, se había quedado todo el día afuera de la escuela, sentada en las escaleras, sentir el aire pegarle sobre la cara la hacía sentir libre, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Potter?-le dijo molesta

-Pansy en verdad lamento haber dicho lo que dije-le contesto Harry

-No, no lo lamentas, lo hiciste por lo que dije y fue tu manera de vengarte de mi y lo hiciste muy bien-le dijo volteándolo a ver mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-Pansy yo…-

-Olvídalo…-le dijo a la vez que se levantaba del suelo

-Si, tal vez fue mi manera de vengarme por lo que dijiste… pero no quise decirlo enserio, ¿Por qué eres así?-le dijo levantándose también

-¿así como Potter?-le pregunto mientras los alumnos comenzaban a salir de la escuela, Harry iba a decir algo pero, pero la voz de Damon se lo impidió.

-¿Lista?-le pregunto una vez que estaba a lado de Pansy

-Si…-lo miro- Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-dijo mirando a Harry por última vez y se fueron del lugar, dejando a un Harry sumamente enojado y celoso.

Ese día Pansy se la había pasado muy bien, Damon la había llevado a un parque que tenia un hermoso lago, se sentaron en el pasto hasta que anocheció, disfrutando de la vista, de sentir el sol y el aire chocar contra su rostro, hablaron de muchas cosas, y después Damon y Pansy fueron a un bar., tomaron un poco, mientras jugaban billar y platicaban, de su infancia, de lo que les gustaba y que no y de muchas cosas mas.

-Tengo que admitir que eres divertido Damon-le dijo Pansy una vez que estaba en la entrada de su casa.

-Gracias… me lo dicen a menudo-le dijo sonriendo seductoramente y guiñándole un ojo

-¿Siempre eres así de presumido?-le pregunto riéndose

-A veces, no siempre-le contesto

-Vaya que tienes actitud-le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Descansa Pansy-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, se separo un poco quedando muy cerca de ella, la chica se lo quedo mirando fijamente y cuando sintió que el se acercaba cada vez mas, la imagen de Harry cruzo por su cabeza y retrocedió.

-Yo… lo siento, no puedo-le dijo

-Descuida… descansa-le dijo por ultima vez y se marcho del lugar. Pansy lo vio subir a su auto y marcharse del lugar, iba a entrar a su casa cuando vio entre los arbustos la silueta de una persona.

-¿Quién anda hay?-pregunto nerviosa, al ver salir a la persona escondida, dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio y rodó los ojos molesta -¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto

-Tenia que hablar contigo… ¿Pasaste todo el día con el?-le pregunto acercándose a ella

-Si lo pase… no deberías estar aquí…vete Potter-le dijo mientras se giraba y metía la llave en la ranura, pero Harry la detuvo.

-¿Y te la pasaste bien?-le pregunto molesto

-¿Eso a ti que te importa?-le dijo ella algo indignada

-Me importa porque te considero algo tonta en escoger a tus novios-le dijo tratando de esconder los celos que sentía en esos momentos.

-En primer lugar no es mi novio, segundo, mejor preocúpate por Spencer y tercera a mi déjame en paz-le contesto molesta

-¿Acaso me estas celando?-le pregunto Harry extrañado

-Enserio Harry, no deberías estar aquí-le dijo evadiendo la respuesta

-No evites mi pregunta ¿Estas celosa?-le pregunto de nuevo

-Por supuesto Potter me muero por tus huesos, obvio no… lárgate ya-le dijo Pansy por tercera o cuarta vez.

-Esta bien me iré, pero primero dime algo… ¿Quién te pego?-le dijo al momento que le apartaba el cabello de la cara

-Nadie… ya dije que me caí-dijo exasperada

-No te creo…-

-Vale bien fue mi padre y si no quieres que me pegué de nuevo será mejor que te largues-le dijo enojada y tratando de no alzar la voz, abrió la puerta y rápidamente entro a su casa, dejando a un Harry preocupado afuera de su casa.

"¿Dios porque es tan difícil amar a alguien?" Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos recargados sobre la puerta de la casa de la chica.

N/A: Dos capitulos en un mismo dia yei… ahora los siguientes capitulos seran mas largos lo prometo y abra mas accion, asi que dejen reviwes a ver si continuo la historia o de plano ya no les agrada o si quieren pueden darme ideas o decirme si hay algo que no les gusta o asi y poder corregirlo y escribir mejor para ustedes. Todo es aceptable gracias por seguir conmigo :D

Saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

-¿Sigues hay?-pregunto Harry detrás de la puerta, claro que hablando lo mas despacio que podía, ya que no quería causarle problemas a la pelinegra.

-Por favor Harry, vete… me meterás en problemas-le dijo ella girándose para mirar asía la puerta, coloco su mano sobre la perilla, dudando sobre si abrirla o no.

-Pansy vamos… Dime que sucede-le rogó apoyando su frente sobre la puerta, la chica iba abrir la puerta, pero unos pasos que se escucharon se lo impidió.

-Mañana hablamos Harry, ahora vete…adiós-le dijo Pansy caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¿De donde vienes?-le pregunto su papa sobre el barandal de las escaleras, con una bata azul.

-Ah… yo vengo de… fui a… - la pelinegra no supo que decir

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes que decir? Estabas con un muggle ¿Verdad?-le dijo molesto

-Papa yo no estaba con nadie… solo fui a caminar por hay-le dijo mientras subía las escaleras, hasta llegar a donde estaba el.

-Eso espero-le dijo tomándola del brazo fuertemente lastimándola

-Papa me estas lastimando-le dijo Pansy mirándolo con miedo

-Eso espero… porque si me entero de que tienes algo que ver con un muggle o Potter… te va a ir mucho…peor- le dijo haciendo que cada palabra sonara fría y duramente - ¿Entendiste?-le pregunto para dejar claro el mensaje.

-Si- le contesto muy a penas, por el dolor que le causaba el agarre de su padre. El la soltó y sin decirle nada mas se fue del lugar. La chica lo miro con un profundo odio, no entendía su actitud.

Al día siguiente Anita le había dejado su desayuno sobre su mesa, para que no tuviera que bajar y volver a tener un enfrentamiento con sus padres, lo cual Pansy agradecía, no tenia ganas de nada, se tomo su ducha, tomo lo primero que vio, un vestido primaveral de color amarillo y unas zapatillas del mismo color, dejo su cabello suelto y se maquillo lo mas que pudo para ocultar el moretón que aun tenia en el rostro, claro sin que se viera toda la pasta de maquillaje sobre su rostro.

-En estos momentos desearía tener magia y desaparecer esto-dijo dejando el lápiz furiosa sobre el tocador.

-Pansy querida… tus padres ya se fueron-le dijo Anita abriendo la puerta.

-Que bueno, no tenia ganas de verlos-le dijo Pansy mientras le decía que entrara.

-¿Te duele aun?-le pregunto mirando su rostro

-Un poco, pero descuida estoy bien… a veces desearía que tu fueras mi mama-le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica y unas cuantas lagrimas, las cuales se quito rápidamente.

-No digas eso mi niña… yo se que tus padres te quieren, solo que no saben como demostrártelo… dales tiempo-le dijo mientras le quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos.

-Les eh dado 18 años de mi vida, bueno ya pronto 19. ¿No crees que es mucho?-le dijo parándose de la silla para tomar su mochila y un poco del jugo de naranja que Anita le había llevado.

-¿Es todo lo que vas a comer?-le pregunto Anita

-Si… la verdad no tengo hambre, bueno… me tengo que ir, nos vemos después-se despidió de Anita con un fuerte abrazo y salio de su recamara, bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y la chica desapareció.

Harry la estaba esperando en los casilleros, comenzaba a desesperarse por que la chica no llegaba, temía que le hubiera pasado algo, y con lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, más preocupada se sentía. Cada vez que escuchaba que las puertas de la entrada de la escuela se abrían el volteaba a ver rápidamente, esperando a ver a la pelinegra entrar, pero hasta el momento ella aun no aparecía, escucho de nuevo las puertas abrirse y cuando su mirada se enfoco en la puerta, la vio entrar, caminaba sin ánimos y con la vista perdida en sus pies, se iba acercar a ella, pero una persona se poso frente a el.

-Ayer me dejaste ahí, como tonta-le dijo Spencer que vestía como una cualquiera, Harry solo pudo suspirar agobiado.

-Lo siento, pero no creo…-la chica no lo dejo ni terminar de hablar, por que sin que el pudiera reaccionar, ella ya se encontraba casi encima de el besándolo como si quisiera comérselo, cuando Pansy los vio, la chica no pudo mas que contenerse su rabia y enojo, tenia ganas de ir y arrancarle los cabellos por estar besándolo, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que se controlara y así que sin hacer nada, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casillero, saco sus cosas lo mas rápido posible y se marcho del lugar, mientras que el pobre de Harry trataba de quitarse de enzima a la chica, sin perder de vista a Pansy, cuando pudo alejarse de ella, la miro con un odio que hasta hizo que la chica se asustara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusto?-le pregunto mirándolo apunto de llorar

-Mira, eres bonita si, pero no quiero nada con nadie por estos momentos, así que te pido de manera muy atenta que no te me vuelvas acercar- y sin decirle mas se fue corriendo, mientras la chica le gritaba que no lo iba a dejar irse así de fácil.

-Es un imbecil, agg… no puedo creer que sienta algo por el, es mas ni me explico como es que llegue a tener ese tipo de sentimientos por Potter, ¿Cuándo demonios sucedió? ¿Y porque?- hablaba Pansy con ella misma, mientras caminaba por los pasillos haciendo todo tipo de ademanes, que los alumnos de la escuela la miraban como si estuviera loca.

-Si el esta muy a gusto con esa estupida, que le aproveche… debo quitarme este estupido sentimiento- estaba sumamente molesta y tan concentrada en las oraciones que decía que al dar la vuelta para entrar al salón choco con Damon, que gracias a dios solo pudo escuchar la ultima oración que la chica había dicho.

-¿Tan pronto y ya tienes sentimientos asía mi?-le dijo recargado sobre el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué?... por supuesto que no… yo…- en ese momento a Pansy se le vino una idea a la cabeza, si Harry ya tenia con quien, que mejor que sacárselo de la cabeza y con alguien que tan siquiera lo pasara bien.

-Vale… me descubriste-le dijo Pansy mientras fingía una sonrisa de vergüenza por ser descubierto sus sentimientos.

-Y si es así… ¿Por qué no dejaste que te besara ayer?-le pregunto mientras se incorporaba.

-Como decía, tengo un sentimiento de miedo por ser lastimada, tu sabes… creo que seria mejor si fuéramos un poco mas despacio-le dijo tratando de sonar lo mas sincera posible, Damon solo sonrió con su típica sonrisa de seductor, la cual era una muy buena, por que las que pasaban por el lugar lo miraban como si fueran a derretirse.

-Entiendo… no te preocupes, ¿nos vemos en la salida como ayer?-le pregunto

-No puedo hoy, tengo eso de baile que es obligatorio-le dijo Pansy con molestia

-Oh ya veo… es verdad, yo también tengo lo de música ¿A que hora acabas?-le pregunto mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la invitaba a entrar al salón junto con el.

-A las 6, pero me tengo que bañar, no pienso salir toda sudada-le dijo poniendo una cara de asco que le causo gracia a Damon.

-De acuerdo, te veo a las 7 donde mismo-le dijo tomando asiento en uno de las sillas de en medio.

-¿No te sentaras atrás? Digo…-

-Si me siento ahí, a tu lado… no podré poner atención-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Pues déjame decirte que no tienes pinta de poner atención-le dijo burlona, sentándose en los bancos de amero atrás.

-Y no lo soy, pero si no pongo atención en esta la reprobare de nuevo-le dijo, Pansy iba a decir algo mas, pero la gente comenzó a entrar al salón junto con el profesor, y al ver entrar a Harry, el coraje volvió a ella y se sentó molesta. Ese día Harry no tuvo ni oportunidad de hablar con ella, ya que Spencer lo acorralaba por los pasillos y cada vez que estaba cerca de hablar con Pansy ella se iba lo mas rápido posible y prácticamente así estuvieron todas las clases o Pansy huía de el o Spencer le arruinaba la ocasión de hablar con Pansy.

-No me puedes evitar por siempre Pansy-le dijo Harry mientras intentaba hacer los pasos que el profesor estaba diciendo.

-Para ti soy Parkinson… Potter-le dijo con cierto énfasis en su apellido, sin quitarle la vista al profesor.

-¿Ahora que te sucede?-le pregunto Harry parándose a su lado

-Nada… mejor pon atención, de por si eres pésimo-le dijo tratando de captar la atención del profesor, lo cual no consiguió.

-No te entiendo… ¿Por qué siempre cambias de actitud conmigo?-le pregunto acercándose un poco mas ella.

-¿Acaso tu no lo haces?... a demás no te estoy evitando, simplemente no tenemos nada de que hablar-le contesto mirándolo con cierto odio.

-Creí que ayer habíamos arreglado lo que sucedió-le dijo confundido por su actitud

-Pues pensaste muy mal Potter… ahora déjame en paz-le dijo caminando y parándose lo mas lejos de el, en toda la clase trato de hablar con ella, pero le era imposible, por que el profesor lo traía en la mira y ya que era muy estricto, nada se le pasaba por alto. Al terminar la clase Pansy salio corriendo asía las duchas, mientras que las demás chicas se iban a su casa, era la única en el baño, se había quitado ya la ropa y se había envuelto en la toalla, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se giro para ver quien había entrado.

-No puedes estar aquí Potter-le grito molesta

-Ya lo se, pero no me voy a ir hasta que me digas que te sucede, ayer habíamos quedado en hablar de lo que sucedió con tu padre y ahora me evitas cada vez que me vez, ¿Acaso hice algo para que estés así?-le pregunto acercándose a ella y poniéndola realmente nerviosa.

-Potter… si realmente esperas que hable contigo de mis problemas, estas muy equivocado, y mucho menos pienso hacerlo en este lugar-le dijo mientras le daba la espalda, se sentía nerviosa de que estuviera el ahí y que solo llevara la toalla puesta.

-Pues no pienso irme hasta que me digas lo que sucede-le grito y se puso frente de ella.

-Lárgate del baño Potter, tengo que bañarme e irme… Damon me espera-le dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo para no verlo a la cara.

-¿Saldrás de nuevo con el?-le pregunto realmente molesto

-Si… saldré con el ¿Algún problema?-le dijo girándose a el, para darse cuenta de que estaban muy cerca.

-¿Acaso te gusta?-le pregunto tratando de guardarse la desesperación

-Pues si, es simpático, divertido y me agrada, pero eso a ti no te importa… así que si no sales del baño gritare-le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Adelante… grita-le dijo retándola y acercándose lo más que puso para quedar muy cerca, ambos podían sentir la respiración de cada uno sobre sus caras.

-¡Lárgate ya!-le grito corriendo a la ducha y cerrando la puerta de la regadera

-¡Bien! Diviértete con Damon!-le grito sumamente enojado y celoso, salio del baño de chicas azotando la puerta.

"_Es una estupida… mira que salir con ese imbecil… Demonios estoy ¡Celoso!" pensaba harry mientras caminaba por los pasillos como alma que se lo lleva el diablo "No tiene caso ocultarlo mas… Pansy se ah metido hasta por los poros de mi piel" se recargo sobre la pared y miro hacia el techo por unos segundo "¿Ahora que hago? Me conozco y se que por mas que trate si algo le sucede hay voy a estar como idiota, tratando de ayudarla" bajo la mirada hacia los casilleros que se encontraban enfrente y lo sucedido en la mañana, cuando Spencer lo había besado, le recordó la mirada de Pansy al verlos, una mirada de "¡Celos! ¡Por eso esta así! Cree que tengo algo que ver con ella y… ahora comprendo su actitud, ella también siente algo y no quiere admitirlo, si claro, eso ah de ser" en su rostro mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al pensar en aquello "La conozco, no lo va admitir…pero creo que ya se que haré y terminara por decirme lo que siente, por que esta loca si cree que yo lo haré primero"._

"_Idiota, idiota, idiota, mira que venir hasta aquí y querer hablar cuando estaba apunto de bañarme, que le sucede, viene y quiere ser como siempre el héroe que ayuda a la gente con sus problemas ¿Quién demonios le dijo que lo necesitaba? Y todavía me cela por que voy a salir con…" Pansy estaba furiosa, se ponía su ropa que se había puesto en la mañana mientras pensaba en lo sucedió hace unos instantes con Harry y se detuvo cuando se peinaba el cabello "¿Pero por que demonios me cela? ¿Será que el también…? Claro, el también siente algo y utiliza a esa estupida para que yo diga lo que realmente siento… es un tramposo, si cree que yo voy hacer la primera en decirle que lo quiero esta equivocado…Que bien se siente admitir que quiero a alguien, pero bueno, ya vera que el será el primero en decirme que me quiere y lo que siente si le doy un poco mas de celos con Damon" al terminar de idear esas ideas en su cabeza, volvió a cepillarse el cabello con una sonrisa que no podía controlar. _

_**N/A: hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Yei… a mi me agrado el final, ya descubrieron al fin los sentimientos de el uno por el otro… ¿pero quien le dirá a quien primero ese Te quiero?... pues eso no sucederá en el próximo capitulo, y gracias Pansy-89 me diste una gran idea de que la salve de sus padres, pero no, no se ira a vivir con los weasley, tengo otra idea, pero si la ayudara. Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, y en verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyendo =) saludos a todos.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.- Solo di 2 palabras

-Harry ¡Amor!-le grito Spencer cuando por fin lo encontró recargado en los casilleros, el chico al verla se contuvo de no salir corriendo, si quería que Pansy le digiera aquellas dos palabras, tendría que aguantar a la rubia que iba corriendo hacia el.

-Hola Spencer, necesitamos hablar-le dijo deteniéndola antes de que se lanzara sobre el y empezara a besarlo.

-Si me lo dijiste en la mañana… solo quería decirte yo…-

-No, olvida lo de la mañana, creo que seria bueno salir y conocernos, pero debes prometerme algo-le dijo Harry un poco asustado por cualquiera que pudiera ser la reacción de la chica.

-¿Qué cosa?-le dijo Spencer con una sonrisa

-Nada de besos… solo nos conoceremos y ya veremos que pasa-le dijo Harry mirándola fijamente.

-Mmm…no me convence eso de los besos, pero si así me dejaras estar a tu lado, me conformo-le dijo abrazándolo sumamente feliz, casi ahorcándolo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me iré a duchar… te veo a las…- se espero un poco recordando algo… _"A que hora dijo que se vería con el, creo que no lo dijo, pero como es mujer y se arregla, tal vez…" pensó Harry- _Ah si, a las 7 en la salida de la escuela- miro su reloj, aun tenia tiempo en bañarse, así que corrió lo mas rápido posible y desde lo lejos le grito a Spencer que se verían de rato. La chica solo corrió al baño y cuando entro choco con alguien.

-Lo siento, no te vi-le dijo ayudándola a pararse y levantar sus cosas.

-No importa… -le dijo la otra chica mirando a la persona con la que había chocado.

-Oh, tu eres la amiga de Harry ¿Verdad?-le pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que estaban en el baño.

-No soy su amiga-dijo fríamente y cortante, tener enfrente a esa chica la hacia querer matarla.

-¿A no? Yo pensé que si… bueno en fin… me daré una manita de gato, no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita con Harry-decía mientras se levantaba se miraba en el espejo y se acomodaba su cabello con una arrogancia que Pansy juro que pronto se lanzaría contra ella así que mejor salio de hay sin decirle nada.

-Que rara chica- dijo Spencer cuando la vio salir y volvió a girarse, se vio unos segundos mas y salio del lugar.

Cuando dieron las 7 Pansy ya estaba esperando a Damon, pero para su desgracia aun no llegaba y Harry se encontraba hay, el al verla se acerco a ella.

-¿Y a donde iras Parkinson?-le dijo recargándose a un lado de ella sobre la pared.

-¿Para que quieres saber? ¿Quieres ir también para darme celos?-le dijo Pansy burlona jugando con su cabello de manera seductora y coqueta.

-¿No será que te mueres por decírmelo para que tu me des celos a mi?-le dijo riéndose.

-No me hagas reír Potter… ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero darte celos?-le pregunto altaneramente.

-¿Y a ti que te hace creer que YO quiero darte celos?-le dijo Harry

-Vamos Harry… solo tienes que decir 2 palabras y tal vez yo te las diga-le dijo Pansy acercándose a el lo mas que pudo para sentir su respiración, mientras que con su mano jugaba con el cuello de la camisa del chico.

-Dilas tu primero-le dijo Harry tomando la mano de la chica, Pansy se lo quedo mirando sorprendida, pero era demasiado competitiva para dejar que el ganase, así que simplemente se alejo de el dando unos pocos pasos asía atrás y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Damon y Spencer habían llegado.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Damon a un lado de Pansy

-No… solo le decía que seria buena idea salir los 4-dijo Harry rápidamente antes de que la chica pudiera contestar.

-Hay si, seria una súper idea-dijo Spencer enganchándose del brazo de Harry, la pelinegra solo fulmino con la mirada a Harry y el solo la miro divertido, cosa que hizo enfadar más a Pansy.

-Me parece bien, ¿No te molesta verdad Damon?-le dijo Pansy tomando al chico de la mano.

-Por mi no hay problema-le contesto mirándola mientras sonreía

-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Harry rápidamente para captar la atención de Damon

-Pues podemos ir a un billar que esta cerca de aquí-sugirió Damon

-Si esta perfecto-dijo Harry que aunque tratara de disimular la agresividad, se seguía notando y Damon podía notarlo, así que en su voz también se notaba algo de aquello.

El transcurso al billar fue silencioso para Harry y Spencer, ya que no hablaron de nada, Harry iba siguiendo el coche de Damon, y en su mirada se notaba un profundo odio.

-Tu amigo ese… ¿tiene algún problema conmigo?-le pregunto Damon mientras manejaba

-No es mi…- Pansy se quedo callada y miro a Damon y el a ella algo confundido- No, no creo que tenga algún problema contigo, ¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto

-Bueno por que, me habla como si estuviera molesto y la forma en como me mira…no es, digamos que, amigable-le contesto una vez que estacionaba el coche en un bar llamado "El alcaeda".

-No le hagas caso, es medio bipolar-le contesto Pansy riéndose, esa palabra la había aprendido el día de hoy.

-Bueno… pues llegamos, déjame decirte que perderás en el billar-le dijo mientras salía del coche, Pansy solo sonrió y una vez que el chico le abrió la puerta le contesto.

-Eso ya lo veremos… soy excelente jugando al billar-le dijo bajando del coche, esperaron un poco a que Harry y Spencer bajaran del auto y estuvieran a su lado, después entraron al bar, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron unas 4 cervezas.

-Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Damon a Harry

-Se llama Harry y yo Spencer-le contesto rápidamente mientras se tomaba su cerveza.

-Gracias y dime Harry ¿Como se hicieron amigos tu y Pansy? –le pregunto Damon mientras tomaba un sorbo a su cerveza, de nuevo Spencer no lo dejo hablar.

-Oh… no son amigos-le dijo Spencer con una sonrisa torpe

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Damon confundido.

-Si… ella me dijo que no eran amigos ¿O me equivoco?-le dijo mirando a Pansy algo confundida.

-Ah si lo dije, pero era por que estaba molesta-contesto Pansy mirando hacia otro lado y tomando un buen trago a la cerveza.

-¿Entonces si son amigos?-pregunto Spencer

-Digamos que si, solo que Pansy debe decir unas cuantas palabras y tal vez todo se calme entre nosotros-le dijo Harry mirando a la pelinegra divertido.

-No las diré hasta que tu las digas primero-le dijo molesta.

-Pues no pienso hacerlo-le contesto Harry firmemente

-¿No se van a pelear o si?-les pregunto Damon arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué?...- miro a Damon y se dio cuenta que por poco comenzaba una escena- este si, claro, tienes razón, mejor juguemos al billar-dijo Pansy rápidamente, levantándose de la silla camino de prisa a la mesa de billar y pidió una tina de cervezas.

-Bien… ustedes dos- señalo a Harry y a Spencer- contra nosotros dos-les dijo mirándolos retadoramente, y tomando los tacos y dándoselos con brusquedad a ambos, tomo la tiza y froto la punta con ella, Damon la miraba divertido, al momento que acomodabas las bolas de billar, en el triangulo.

-Bien ¿Quién empieza preciosa?-le dijo Damon pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica, eso le molesto a Harry y mas cuando ella también lo abrazo y lo miraba coquetamente, para luego mirarlo a el con burla.

-Nosotros… les advierto que perderán-les dijo Pansy, apuntándolos con el taco.

-Ya lo veremos Parkinson… ya lo veremos-le dijo Harry tomando a Spencer de la cintura y pegándola a el para molestar a Pansy, lo cual dio resultado, por que la chica soltó a Damon y lo miro de una manera que si estuvieran en Hogwarts, los niños de primero saldrían corriendo. El juego estuvo reñido, por que ninguno tenia la intención de perder, bueno mas bien Harry y Pansy, que no podían evitar mirarse de vez en cuando y reírse, tomaron bastante y una vez que termino el juego, Harry y Spencer se abrazaron por a ver ganado, cosa que no le gusto nada a la pelinegra.

-Voy al baño-dijo Harry cuando los tres chicos se dirigían a la mesa.

-Yo también voy al baño, no tardo-les dijo Pansy una vez que vio irse a Harry, Spencer la quiso acompañar, pero no la dejo, con el pretexto de que no dejara solo a su galán, por que si lo podrían quitar.

Una vez que llego al área de los baños, el cual era un pasillo, en donde el baño de hombres estaba enfrente del de mujeres, entro rápidamente y hizo lo que tenia que hacer, y justamente como ella quería, al salir del baño, Harry también salía, se quedaron mirando fijamente, unos segundos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Te diviertes con tu cita Potter?-le pregunto Pansy recargándose en la pared, con una pose demasiado coqueta. Harry se rió un poco y se cruzo de brazos.

-Esas poses no funcionan conmigo Pansy-le contesto

-¿De que poses hablas Harry? No hago ninguna-le dijo dejando de recargarse y acercándose un poco mas a el.

-Sabes que te mueres por decir esas dos palabras-acercándose lo mas que se podía sin dejar ni un espacio sobre sus cuerpos-Vamos Pansy, son solo dos palabras, dos palabras que podrían cambiar todo entre nosotros-le dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero sin juntarlos, solo puro rose, haciendo que Pansy se pusiera súper nerviosa, la estaba matando lento, sentir solo el rose de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, la asía querer mas.

-Y yo te dije… que no lo haré, no si tu lo dices primero-le dijo Pansy reaccionando y alejándolo de el, no quería sentir aquel beso, el cual podría ser su perdición y terminar ser siendo ella, la que le digiera lo que el tanto esperaba oír, así que camino por el pasillo, tratando de alejarse de el, pero Harry había encontrado su punto débil y con una sonrisa, la tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera salir de aquel pasillo, haciendo que girara hacia el, para así rodearla con su brazo de la cintura y pegarla a el, mientras que con la otra mano la tomaba de la nuca y acercaba su rostro al de el para poder juntar sus labios, Pansy no pudo reaccionar ante tal acto de parte de el, sus manos quedaron presionadas sobre el pecho de Harry, ya que la aprisionaba contra el fuertemente, solo se pudo sorprender y abrir los ojos lo mas que podía al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces cerro los ojos, Harry al sentir como la chica entreabría su boca, profundizo mas aquel beso, y Pansy no aguanto ni un minuto mas y aquel beso lo corvertio en una mas apasionado, agresivo, apresurado, como si quisieran comerse uno al otro, sus cabezas se ladeaban de un lado a otro, mientras que sus labios se movían al compás, la mano de Harry que tenia sobre su cintura la aprisionaba cada vez mas, como si fuera posible, mientras que Pansy pasaba sus brazos por la nuca y jugaba con el cabello de el, no querían separarse, pero llevaban mas de un minuto así y la falta de aire era impresionante, se separaron, no lo suficiente para quedar lejos del otro, y se miraron directamente a los ojos, ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Solo falta que digas 2 palabras-le dijo Pansy

-Tendrás que decirlas tu primero… si quieres que esto se repita-le dijo Harry separándose mas de ella y arreglándose el cabello y quitando cualquier posible prueba de lo que había sucedido, y sin decirle mas, se fue del lugar, dejando a Pansy atónita y sedienta.

-Vaya que ahora si me la aplico-se dijo a si misma sorprendida pero a la vez contenta- Ya veremos quien lo dice primero, ya veremos- se dijo antes de salir de aquel pasillo y arreglarse.

Aunque aquellas pequeñas palabras no habían salido de ni uno de los dos, ese beso les había confirmado lo loco que estaban el uno por el otro, había sido diferente al primero que se habían dado, el cual había sido un beso lento, tierno y cariñoso. Pero la diferencia de ese beso al que se habían dado hace unos momentos, es que esta vez ambos sabían que se querían el uno al otro, y aunque ese beso hubiera sido, alocado, apasionado y algo agresivo, había mejorado al primero, ahora lo único que se interponía para ellos, era el orgullo. ¿Quién de los dos dejaría el orgullo de lado?

_N/A: Hola! Que tal aquí les dejo otra capitulo mas de esta historia!... es el segundo beso entre ellos. ¿Qué les parecio? Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, tal vez me tarde en actualizar el sig capitulo, por que creo que necesito continuar el de Dransy.. =) lo eh dejado abandonado haha, espero y les guste el capitulo…_

_Gracias por sguir leyendo y plis deejen rewviss! Me motiva mas haha xD saludos._


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.- Un día interesante

Pansy salio del pasillo y se dirigió a la mesa en donde se encontraba los chicos, no pudo evitar tocarse la boca con sus dedos y sonreír al ver a Harry, el cual sin que nadie lo viera le guiño un ojo, Pansy solo soltó una risita burlona, captando la atención de Spencer y Damon.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Damon, una vez que ella se sentó a su lado

-No, nada…me acorde de algo-le mintió, sonriéndole y tomando un sorbo de la cerveza

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto Spencer viendo a la pareja que tenia enfrente

-Vamos al cine-dijo Pansy rápidamente

-No me gusta el cine, pero si es lo que quieres, adelante-le dijo Damon dándole un beso en la mejilla, Pansy miro a Harry el cual vio a Damon con coraje y celos.

-Pues vamos-dijo Harry levantándose de la silla y tomando a Spencer de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y después tomar su cintura.

"_Me encanta que quiera ponerme celosa, pero si cree que con eso voy a decirle que lo quiero esta loco." Pensó la pelinegra al momento que Damon la ayudaba a pararse._

Al llegar al cine, escogieron una película de miedo llamada "Actividad Paranormal", pidieron palomitas y coca para cada pareja y se sentaron en la primera fila de arriba para abajo, Spencer luego Harry, Pansy y al ultimo Damon, aun no comenzaba la película y los chicos estaban desesperados, por que Spencer no dejaba de hablar de cosas que a ninguno le importaba, al momento que las luces se apagaron todos menos Spencer dieron un suspiro.

-Al fin se cayo tu noviecita-le susurro Pansy ladeando un poco la cabeza asía Harry

-No es mi novia pero si no me dices lo que quiero… terminara siéndolo-le susurro en el oído, asiendo que a Pansy se le erizara la piel y un escalofrió le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

-O al revés-le dijo girando su rostro para toparse con la mirada de el, sin darse cuenta sus rostros iban acercándose cada vez mas, casi a punto de unir su labios, pero rápidamente Harry se alejo y paso un brazo por los hombros de Spencer, que lo miro súper feliz, y la pelinegra lo miro indignada.

-Se ve que la trae loca-le dijo Damon captando la atención de Pansy

-¿Qué?-susurro ella y girando su rostro hacia el rápidamente para darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar inmediatamente hacia la pantalla, Damon simplemente sonrió para el mismo, mientras que Harry se desconcertó un poco por la reacción de Pansy.

"_¿Por qué demonios se sonrojo?" pensaba Harry al momento que miraba de reojo a la chica que miraba la película dizque entretenida, ya que tenia una cara de distraída que no podía con ella. "¿Que tal y si luego se enamora de el? No, no… mejor pienso en algo rápido" fue lo ultimo que pensó cuando sintió que Spencer lo abrazaba fuertemente y daba un fuerte grito._

"_Estupida! Eso ni siquiera da miedo, solo lo hace para tocarlo… debo de apurarme antes de que el en verdad llegue a sentir algo por esta estupida" pensó Pansy mirando a Harry. _

Dejaron de lado sus pensamientos y en una parte de la película, Pansy se asusto, pero claro que sin hacer tanto alboroto como Spencer, simplemente tomo la mano de Harry fuertemente, el mas que nada dio un brinquito en su asiento y al sentir la mano de la pelinegra sobre la suya, corresponder el apretón, sin darse cuenta escondieron las manos y así duraron toda la película hasta que las luces comenzaron a prenderse, las separaron y salieron del lugar, se despidieron todos y ambos fueron a dejar a sus parejas.

-Gracias por lo de hoy-le dijo Pansy en las escaleras de la entrada de su casa

-De nada… Aunque no creas que no me di cuenta Pansy-le dijo Damon

-¿De que hablas?-le pregunto confundida

-De que estas enamorada de tu amigo-le dijo Damon, la pelinegra no supo que decir, se quedo con los ojos sumamente abiertos y con la boca entre abierta.

-No…este… estas equivocado-le dijo después de unos segundos

-Mira no se que sucede entre los dos, pero creo que lo mejor es que arreglen sus cosas sin involucrar a nadie mas-le dijo Damon

-Lo siento… -

-No te disculpes, no pasa nada, pero no pierdas mucho tiempo… puede que te arrepientas-le dijo Damon sonriéndole, la chica le agradeció sus palabras y con un abrazo se despidieron.

Pansy entro a su casa subiendo las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a su cuarto, pero antes de abrir la puerta, su padre salía de su recamara.

-¿De donde vienes?-le pregunto

-Fui a jugar billar y al cine ¿No puedo hacer eso tampoco?-le pregunto altaneramente

-No me hables así niñita estupida-le dijo acercándose a ella rápidamente y apuntándola con el dedo, se reincorporo un poco y metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su bata- así que un billar y al cine… ¿Sola?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Pues claro…-

-¡No seas mentirosa… te vi por la ventana!-la interrumpió su padre tomándola de los brazos y zarandeándola

-Papa…suéltame, me estas lastimando-le dijo Pansy muy apenas

-No me importa…-la soltó para después decirle con el rostro frió y una mirada que congelo a Pansy-si te vuelvo a ver con ese Potter o un muggle… te juro que…-

-¡Ya basta Jon!-le grito la mama de Pansy, desde la puerta de su recamara, mirándolo con enojo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le dijo girándose a ella para mirarla

-Que ya la dejes en paz… ya me arte de esta situación, no muggles, no mestizos, pura sangre pura, estoy harta-le dijo acercándose a ellos.

-¿Y ahora? Que ayer no estabas de su lado, hasta me miraste molesta por lo mismo y ahora de la nada te sale el instinto maternal de defenderme-le dijo la pelinegra algo confundida.

-Yo no estaba molesta contigo hija…-le dijo su madre acercándose a ella

-¿A no? Ni siquiera le dijiste nada cuando me bofeteo ¿Qué clase de madre eres?-le pregunto Pansy con los ojos llorosos y entrando inmediatamente a su habitación y dejando a sus padres afuera de su cuarto discutiendo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-le recrimino Jon

-Estoy harta, es la única hija que tenemos y por estas estupideces la vamos a perder, ¿Es lo que quieres?-le pregunto mientras caminaba a su recamara.

-¿Pero que no entiendes…-

-El que no entiende eres tu… ya no importa si son mestizos, sangre sucias o pura… se trata de la familia, que este unida sin importar nada… deja ya esos estupidos pensamientos o por tu culpa vamos a perder a la única hija que tenemos-le dijo por ultima vez cerrando la puerta en la cara de su esposo, el cual lo único que hizo fue golpear la puerta con sus puños e irse a otra recamara.

Pansy azoto la puerta y aventó sus cosas sobre la mesa de su cuarto furiosa, se metió al baño y tomo una ducha la cual duro como 30 minutos, necesitaba relajarse y pensar dos cosas, una de ellas las de sus padres y la otra lo que Damon le había dicho unos minutos antes. No entendía la actitud de su padre, seguir con los idealismos de siempre y su madre que después de 18 años, le dio la gana de ser amable y tierna con ella, tomo su toalla y se envolvió en ella, quito lo empañado del espejo del baño con su mano y se miro, dio un suspiro y tomo su cepillo y comenzó a peinarse su cabello mojado, lo dejo en donde mismo y luego salio a su cuarto, casi da un grito cuando vio a Harry al pie de su ventana.

-¿Pero que?... ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estas loco?-le decía confundida mientras abría un poco la puerta y veía que no anduviera nadie por ahí para volver a cerrarla y ponerle seguro.

-¿Cómo te metiste?-le pregunto girándose a verlo

-Por la ventana… ¿No es obvio?-le dijo algo nervioso y señalándola para que viera que estaba abierta, Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada antes de acercarse y cerrar la ventana, aun no se daba cuenta de que aquel frió que sentía era por que seguí en toalla y mojada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto molesta y cruzándose de brazos

-Pues yo… este… ¿No piensas cambiarte?-le pregunto demasiado rojo de la cara, Pansy lo miro confundida y luego se miro y el color blanquizco de su piel se volvió tan rojo como el cabello de Weasley, se iba a ir corriendo al baño, pero Harry la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto confundida y a penada.

-Te vez bien así-le dijo acariciando suavemente su brazo para deslizarse a su hombro, Pansy estaba que temblaba ante el contacto del chico.

-Estas loco ¿Verdad?-le dijo Pansy golpeando la mano del chico

-Tal vez-le dijo tomándola de la cintura

-¿Qué estas tramando?-le susurro Pansy demasiado nerviosa al ver tan cerca al ojiverde.

-¿Por qué tendría que tramar algo?-le pregunto mientras acariciaba el cuello de la chica.

-¿Qué otra explicación le das a que estés en mi cuarto a estas horas de la noche?-le dijo con la voz sumamente nerviosa

-Simplemente quería verte… ¿Sabes Pansy que si tan solo digieras esas dos palabras, acabaríamos con esta maldita tentación?-le dijo besando su cuello, haciendo que Pansy cerrara los ojos al momento de sentir cada beso sobre su piel

-Entonces dilas tu-le dijo reaccionando y empujándolo levemente

-Mmm… no-le dijo dándole un leve beso sobre la comisura de sus labios y abriendo la ventana para salir por ella, la pelinegra se reía en silencio mientras lo veía salir de la ventana, antes de que el se perdiera de vista, Pansy se acerco.

-Harry…-le hablo muy cerca de el

-¿Qué?-le pregunto mirándola

-Ah… que descanses-le dijo con una sonrisa para después besarlo, duraron besándose como unos 30 segundos, con una intensidad y llena de pasión.

-Igualmente-le dijo sonriendo antes de bajar, ella se mordió el labio inferior hasta perderlo de vista, cerro la ventaba y se recargo en ella para soltar un largo suspiro.

-No sabes cuanto me gustas, me encantas ¡Dios estoy tan enamorada!- gritaba para si misma, saltando de la emoción para después, ponerse su pijama, acostarse en su cama con una sonrisa que no podía con ella y quedarse profundamente dormida, soñando con esos ojos esmeraldas que la volvían loca. Mientras que Harry se encontraba en su cama recordando aquellos besos que se habían dado el día de hoy, su sonrisa era más que clara para mostrar la felicidad que lo invadía, Ron que despertó algo medio atontado, lo miro y luego bufo algo molesto y volvió a dormir.

-Pansy…Pansy-susurro y suspiro a la misma vez hasta que se quedo dormido.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.- Me niego a creerlo

Harry se levanto sobresaltado de la cama, había tenido un sueño lleno de pasión donde el y Pansy lo hacían con locura y desesperación.

-¡Dios! Que sueño-se dijo a si mismo para después mirar su bulto, el cual estaba levemente levantado, giro su rostro hacia donde se encontraba la cama de Ron y lo vio mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara.

-¿Qué tal el sueño eh, Harry?-le dijo Ron mientras sonreía de una manera que jamás había visto Harry.

-¿Eh?-fueron las únicas palabras que Harry, después de parpadear varias veces sorprendido, pudo articular al escuchar el comentario de Ron y para luego ponerse mas rojo del rostro, se fue corriendo al baño para tomar una ducha sumamente fría, que le bajara el inmenso calor que sentía en esos momentos. Cuando salio del cuarto vistiendo un pantalón vaquero y una camisa blanca, Ron se encontraba sentado en su cama mirándolo burlón pero a la vez algo confundido.

-Tengo una duda Harry…-le dijo Ron no muy seguro de sus palabras

-¿Qué duda?-le pregunto mientras se secaba su cabello con la toalla

-Bueno es que… mientras dormías mencionaste a Parkinson… ¿Acaso soñabas con ella?-le pregunto sorprendiendo a Harry que solo se quedo paralizado y se sonrojo de manera exagerada, iba a contestar cuando la mama de Ron entro al cuarto, interrumpiendo la conversación, algo que a Harry le dio un gran alivio, aun no estaba preparado para contarle a su amigo lo que sucedía con Pansy.

-Harry querido… te buscan a fuera-le dijo Molly mientras sonreía

-¿Quién?-pregunto algo confundido, no conocía a nadie que supiera donde viviera.

-Hay dios… no le pregunte-dijo Molly algo sorprendida de su despiste.

-Últimamente estas muy distraída mama-le dijo Ron algo burlón

-No importa… bajare a ver quien es-le dijo Harry mientras se alejaba del cuarto y bajaba la escaleras y abría la puerta.

Pansy bajo las escaleras de un humor bastante bueno, Anita estaba feliz de verla con ese semblante y mas por todos los problemas que había tenido la pelinegra, le encantaba verla tan feliz y que sus ojos tuvieran un brillo especial.

-Buenos días querida-le dijo mientras la veía bajar el ultimo escalón

-Buenos días Anita…- la miro algo confundida al ver que la veía de arriba abajo como si la examinara- ¿Por qué me miras así Anita? ¿Pasa algo?-la cuestiono Pansy algo confundida por la mirada de la mujer.

-No nada querida, es que hoy luces hermosa y mas feliz que de costumbre-le dijo mientras le sonreía y caminaban al comedor, donde se encontraba la mama de Pansy vistiendo un vestido color crema de mangas corta que le llegaban a las rodillas.

-Buenos días hija-le dijo

-Elena… buenos días-le dijo cortante y fría

-Pansy- se acerco a ella para tomarle las manos, pero Pansy las alejo y sin mirarla se sentó en el comedor mientras Anita se retiraba del lugar, Elena la madre de Pansy dio un pequeño suspiro y tomando fuerza se sentó en la silla de a lado de la chica- se que no soy la madre que esperabas…

-Es cierto no lo fuiste y jamás lo serás-le corto Pansy de manera brusca, fría y distante, la miro con odio, pero su semblante cambio al ver el rostro de su madre, era la primera vez que la veía débil y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo… yo no se que decirte para que perdones todo el dolor que te eh causado al no estar a tu lado como se supone que debía de hacer…- le dijo entre sollozos mientras mas lagrima corrían por sus mejillas, Pansy solo la miro atónita, no sabia que decirle o que hacer para que dejara de llorar, iba a decirle algo pero su madre tomo de nuevo la palabra- Te eh fallado y entiendo que me odies, pero por favor déjame intentar de nuevo establecer una relación madre e hija…-

-Mamita…-susurro Pansy pero su madre pudo oírla perfectamente, dejo de sollozar, para recordar que así le decía Pansy cuando era una niña.

-así me decías cuando eras una niña- sonrió con melancolía, mientras que la pelinegra la miraba con el semblante triste.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto Pansy, la madre no necesito que extendiera su pregunta, sabia bien a que se refería.

-Tu padre puede influir mucho en las personas- fue su única repuesta- pero no mas, eres mi única hija y no te quiero perder nunca-le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y la pelinegra le correspondía.

-Será como un nuevo comienzo entre nosotras-le dijo mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su madre las quitaba con sus manos.

-Y así será hija te lo prometo-le dijo con una sonrisa que para Pansy fue completamente sincera.

-Disculpen… ¿el Señor no bajara a desayunar?- pregunto Anita saliendo de la cocina

-No lo se Anita… no lo eh visto desde anoche-le contesto Pansy

-Salio muy temprano… no creo que este aquí horita-le contesto Elena.

-Bueno en ese caso, les serviré el desayuno-les dijo para después retirarse, pero la voz de Elena la detuvo

-Anita… traes 3 platos para el desayuno-le dijo, Anita se giro sin entender.

-Pero usted dijo que el señor no se encontraba ¿Para que quiere otro plato?-le pregunto

-Por que hoy tú desayunaras con nosotras-le dijo con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Pansy y a Anita.

-Q-¿Qué?-le pregunto sorprendida

-Por favor Anita… no discutas y trae tu plato-le ordeno, Pansy solo dio una pequeña risita por la cara desorientada de su nana.

-Vamos Anita, siempre comías conmigo ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? As lo que mi mamita te dice-le dijo burlona, Anita asintió con la cabeza y salio del lugar para ordenar a los demás sirvientes que llevaran a la mesa 3 platillos del desayuno.

Pansy camina por los pasillos de la escuela con una gran sonrisa, se sentía feliz, sentía que las cosas al fin con su madre irían mejor, aunque con su padre las cosas seguían igual, tendría que pasar algo sumamente grave para que el comprendiera que sus ideas de sangre pura ya no importaban ahora. Vio a Harry que se encontraba en su casillero, le pareció extraño ver su semblante serio y distante.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-le pregunto Pansy una vez que llego a su lado, el la miro, vio aquel vestido color rosa pastel que le llegaba a los muslos y su cabello suelto y su típico maquillaje. -¿Harry?-le volvió a llamar al ver que el solo la veía pero no le contestaba.

-¿Qué?-dijo saliendo de su transe y viéndola a la cara

-¿Qué si te sucede algo?-le pregunto Pansy burlona.

-No me pasa nada Parkinson-le dijo secamente y frió.

-¿Parkinson?-le pregunto extrañada.

-Si eh dicho Parkinson… ¿Qué quieres?-le dijo haciendo que su tono sonara molesto

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas así conmigo?-le pregunto muy confundida a un lado de el, mirándolo fijamente, el chico no pudo sostener la mirada y la desvió a su casillero.

-Eso no te importa-le dijo cerrando el casillero con fuerza y caminando para pasar aun lado de ella sin decirle nada, pero Pansy lo tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Claro que me importa Harry-le dijo molesta y aun tomándolo del brazo

-¿Y por que te importaría?-le pregunto zafándose del agarre de la chica.

-Como que por que, por que te amo-le dijo Pansy sin pensarlo y al darse cuenta sus manos se fueron directo a su boca y todos los libros que tenia en sus manos cayeron al piso, Harry se quedo paralizado, deseaba oír esas palabras de ella, pero ahora todo era diferente, tenia que hacer que ella lo odiara y se alejara de el por su bien.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido, pero a la vez aliviado, esa seria la manera perfecta de hacer que ella lo odiara y así lograr que no le pasara nada.

-Yo… te amo-le dijo de nuevo alejando sus manos de su boca, ya no importaba su orgullo, tenia que admitir que Harry había ganado esta vez y no le importaba, su vista estaba fija en el, estaba nerviosa y sentía sus manos temblar, que hasta se asusto ya que jamás había sentido aquello por ninguna persona ni siquiera por Draco. Harry sabia que era su oportunidad para que ella se alejara de el.

-Vaya… al fin lo dijiste-le dijo burlón

-No entiendo tu tono Harry-le contesto Pansy confundida

-¿Acaso no lo ves Parkinson?-le dijo acorralándola entre los casilleros y el, Pansy se asusto ante el acto del ojiverde.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto sorprendida, Harry estaba decidido a romperle el corazón en ese momento a la pelinegra, pero algo dentro de el no lo dejo, y sin pensarlo junto sus labios con los de Pansy de forma brusca, haciendo que ella gimiera un poco por el contacto tan brusco de el, pero aun así rodo su cuello con sus brazos y entra abrió su boca para profundizar el beso, pero Harry se separo de inmediato, respirando agitadamente la miro aun muy cerca de ella y sin volver a pensar sus palabras le susurro, que el también la amaba y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella pero esta vez fue uno mas tierno y dulce, Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse cuando escucho aquellas palabras, y abrazándose mas fuerte de el intento profundizar el beso, pero Harry de nuevo se separo de ella.

-Debemos ir a clases-le sugirió sin alejarse de ella, aun tomándola de la cintura.

-Tienes razón… ¿Pero nos vemos al salir?-le pregunto sonrojada y por primera vez tímidamente.

-Por supuesto-le dijo para irse rápidamente y dejar a Pansy confundida por la huida repentina de este.

"_Siento como si algo me estuviera escondiendo…bien si algo me oculta, saliendo lo averiguare" _se digo a si misma mientras miraba a Harry caminar a su salón, se encogió de hombros y soltando un suspiro de felicidad para después recoger sus cosas e irse al salón.

Las clases siguieron su curso, pero Harry estaba mas distraído que nunca, por su pequeña debilidad por aquella persona, ahora debía pensar otra cosa para alejarla de el, pero no tenia ni una idea de cómo hacerlo.

-¿Cómo le hago para que me odie en vez de amarme?- se pregunto en voz alta

-Fácil, te acuestas con ella y después te burlas y listo-le dijo el chico a su lado que lo había escuchado lo que se preguntaba, Harry lo volteo a ver sin decir ni una palabra, pero la idea que aquel joven le rondaba en la cabeza. En la hora del receso Harry se escondió de la pelinegra, la cual lo busco por varias partes sin ningún éxito, sabia que algo estaba ocultando y quería saber que era, pero al parecer Harry no dejaba que se encontraran a solas por mucho tiempo o siempre que ella iba a preguntar algo la besaba y esta olvidaba por completo cualquier cosa que le quisiera decir. Una vez que las clases terminaron Pansy lo esperaba en los casilleros impaciente por pasar un largo rato con Harry, cuando lo vio acercarse en su rostro se mostró una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Estas lista?-le pregunto el una vez llegando a su lado

-Claro… ¿A dónde iremos?-le pregunto cuando abrían sus casilleros y dejaban sus cosas.

-Es una sorpresa-le dijo Harry no muy a gusto con lo que haría, pero si decidido, salieron de la escuela y caminaron tomados de las manos, mientras platicaban y reían, hasta que llegaron a un bosque, que estaba cubierto por árboles.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-le pregunto Pansy confundida por el lugar en donde se encontraban y mirándolo con un semblante dulce.

-Solo quería estar en un lugar tranquilo junto contigo-le dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a el, ella tenia sus manos sobre el pecho del chico mientras lo miraba feliz.

-jamás pensé estar así contigo ¿Sabias?-le confeso Pansy

-Ni yo, la verdad es que es extraño como esto ah surgido-le contesto el chico, mientras quitaba mechones de cabellos de la chica de su rostro, había decidido que si seria la ultima vez que estaría así con ella lo disfrutaría.

-Te amo Harry y no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho primero-le dijo cuando junto sus labios con los de el lentamente y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico, Harry se aferro mas a ella, quería sentirla muy cerca de el, comenzó a caminar hasta que ella topara con el tronco de un árbol, ambos se besaban con tanta desesperación que no se dieron cuenta que sus hormonas comenzaban a dispararse, Harry subió una de sus manos al busto de Pansy mientras los presionaba, haciéndola gemir un poco y alejando sus labios mientras el le besaba el cuello. Pansy estaba totalmente roja al sentir todas aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo, pudo sentir que la otra mano que no estaba en su pecho, le acariciaba sus piernas de bajo del vestido.

-Te deseo-le susurro Harry

-Yo también-le dijo Pansy ruborizada mientras metía sus manos debajo de la camisa del chico, Harry con su mano que tenia debajo del vestido de la chica, comenzó a quitarle su ropa interior, podía sentir como aquella chica temblaba, pero no ponía resistencia, una vez que se deshizo de la truza, Pansy se encargo de quitarle la camisa, para dejar ver el torso bien formado del chico, ambos estaban agitados por aquellas acciones que se estaban llevando acabo, volvieron a besarse y Harry le bajo el cierre del vestido y le comenzó a bajar las mangas hasta dejar que este cayera hasta el ombligo de la chica, tomo las piernas de la chica e hizo que le rodeara la cintura, sin separar sus labios, una vez que se deshizo del brasier la pego mas al árbol para que no cayera de espaldas o una cosa por el estilo y comenzó a tocarlos de manera gentil, haciendo que Pansy se arqueara al sentir sus manos frías sobre sus pechos, y rozando el bulto del chico, haciendo que gimiera el también, Pansy acariciaba la espalda del chico y sin saber como sus manos pasaron al pantalón del chico desabrochándolo y haciendo que cayera al suelo junto con sus boxers.

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente, la cual solo asintió, se aferro a el lo mas que pudo al sentir como este entraba en ella, sintió un poco de dolor lo cual Harry se pudo dar cuenta.

-Tranquila… solo será por un momento-le susurro tiernamente, disfrutando de ese momento el cual seria el ultimo. Acariciaba sus piernas mientras salía y entraba en ella lento para no lastimarla, esta vez no había unido sus labios, se veían fijamente mientras seguían con el movimiento de caderas, de vez en cuando Harry baja su vista para admirar el cuerpo de la chica, respiraban agitadamente, y después de unos segundos Harry pego su frente entre los pechos de la chica, para comenzar a entrar y salir de ella rápidamente, podía escuchar los gemidos de la chica y como enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, los movimientos comenzaron hacer cada vez mas rápidos, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, Pansy aun tenia sus piernas rodeando a Harry, mientras el descansaba su cara en el hombro de la pelinegra, una vez que ambos se relajaron se besaron tranquilamente y dulce, Pansy abrazo al chico mientras bajaba sus piernas, Harry que aun no miraba a la chica, apretaba sus puños con furia, se alejo de ella para volver a ponerse su ropa rápidamente, al igual que Pansy que lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Me habían dicho que sangraban la primera vez, pero no me ah pasado-dijo algo extrañada, viendo a Harry como comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Harry?-le hablo Pansy, el se detuvo y la miro sobre su hombro, dio un fuerte suspiro y se giro a ella mirándola fríamente, algo que Pansy no entendía.

-La venganza es buena ¿Sabes?-le dijo de repente haciendo que Pansy lo mirara sin comprender lo que quería decir con eso.

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto Pansy confundida y mirándolo fijamente

-¿Me amas?-le pregunto

-Por supuesto que si-le contesto molesta, no por nada había perdido su virginidad con el

-Genial, por que así sufrirás por todo lo que me hicieron tu y Malfoy en Hogwarts- Pansy abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo para verlo realmente dolida, algo que hizo que Harry sintiera un fuerte dolor en su pecho, aunque ella trataba de creer que no era cierto lo que el decía

-No lo dices enserio- fue lo que le contesto acercándose a el y tomar su rostro con sus suaves manos, Harry se estremeció y rápidamente le alejo la manos.

-Lo digo muy enserio… en verdad crees que amaría a una persona que no hacia otra cosa que hacer que mi vida fuera infeliz-le dijo tratando de sonar burlón y cruel y lo estaba logrando, ya que por las mejillas de Pansy comenzaban a salir unas lagrimas, el le dio la espalda, si la veía en ese estado todo el muro que estaba poniendo para alejarse se derrumbaría y terminaría diciéndole lo que en verdad ocurría.

-No…no te creo… ¡Me niego a creer lo que dices!-le grito Pansy haciendo que el se girara a verla.

-Pues no me creas si no quieres… pero es la verdad, jamás te ame, todo lo que quería era acostarme contigo para después botarte, me pregunto que pensara Draco cuando le cuente que hice lo que el no pudo- dijo riéndose lo mas que podía para así ocultar su dolor, por aquellas palabras que estaban destrozando a Pansy.

-Claro… por eso estaban juntos cuando nos vimos por primera vez-susurro Pansy acordándose de la propocision que Draco le hizo ese día. Harry se sorprendió, no recordaba aquello pero era algo que usaría sin duda para hacer que ella creyera lo que le decía.

-así es… el lo hizo a su modo y yo al mió, el obligándote y yo fingiendo compasión, sentimientos, culpa, amor, etc. Hasta que lo conseguí-le dijo mirándola fijamente, la cual no decía nada y temblaba de sobremanera al escuchar todo lo que decía, en su mirada no se mostraba emoción alguna, solo corrían lagrimas silenciosas.

-Eres despreciable-susurro para si misma, algo que Harry no logro escuchar

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto tratando de no mostrar mucho interés, le dolía esa situación.

-¡Que te odio!- Harry se paralizo al escucharla y al sentir todos los golpes que le daba en el pecho- Odio el maldito día en que te cruzaste en mi camino, odio el haberme enamorado de ti, odio haberte dado lo que nunca le había dado a nadie-le gritaba a la vez que caía al piso derrotada y llorando lo mas que podía, Harry que miraba a la nada, pudo sentir como sus ojos se nublaban y caía una lagrima por su mejilla y ante de que Pansy lo viera decidió irse, sin decirle ni una palabra y dejándola de rodilla en aquel lugar donde se habían entregado por amor, aunque ella no lo creyera así.

N/A: Hola! Ya regrese con esta historia y un nuevo capitulo que me gusto, eh decidido ponerle un poco mas de suspenso jojo, aunque es logico que se han de imaginar bien por que Harry esta haciendo lo que hace, ya que pues no lo dejo mucho a la imaginación jeje… espero y les agrade el capitulo y eh decidido que primero acabo esta historia y después con las demas que me faltan, o tal vez actualize las otras de vez en cuando pero esta es primordial, en fin espero y les guste el capitulo, acepto cualquier comentario.

Saludos Alexita Malfoy.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.- Tristeza y más problemas.

Ese día fue el peor de todos para ambos, Pansy se sentía destrozada, utilizada y humillada, llego a su casa como a las 10 de la noche, llorando a mares, Anita que la vio entrar con su rostro lleno de lagrimas le hablo sumamente preocupada e intento acercarse a ella, pero Pansy no la escucho y ni siquiera se detuvo a que la consolara, solo subió a su cuarto y se encerró en el llorando lo mas que podía. Se recostó en su cama pero no duro en ella ni un minuto, se levanto y entro al baño rompiendo la vestimenta que traía puesta y ya en la regadera se tallo con fuerza el cuerpo dejando marcas rojizas de la fuerza y desesperación que tenia, quería quitarse su olor, sus caricias, sus besos, todo lo que le recordara lo sucedido ese día, una vez que se canso de tallarse se quedo sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas, sin dejar de llorar, sentía sus ojos hinchados y su cuerpo débil.

-Ya no voy a llorar más…-se dijo en un susurro muy leve, mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se paraba del suelo y tomaba la toalla para enrollarse en ella, miro su rostro en el espejo, se veía sumamente demacrado e hinchado, respiraba entrecortada mente, veía como sus ojos empezaban a brillar por las lagrimas que quería contener, sus manos temblaban demasiado al momento que se cepillaba el cabello, así que dejo de hacerlo para irse a su cuarto y ponerse su pijama y caer en su cama para poder dormir, lo cual no se le dificulto por las horas que llevaba llorando.

Mientras tanto Harry desde que dejo a Pansy en aquel lugar, caminaba sin rumbo fijo con la mirada perdida, se sentía fatal, el no era de lastimar a nadie, ni mucho menos a alguien que amaba, se sentía el ser mas despreciable de la tierra, en esos momentos se reprimía por haber hecho aquello, se repetía una y mil veces que debió a ver buscado otra forma de hacer que ella lo odiara, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, no se había dado cuenta que había caminado hasta llegar a la casa de ella y estar enfrente de aquella enredadera por la cual había subido el día anterior, miro hacia la ventana, y la vio, vio su silueta caminar torpemente mientras se ponía al parecer una blusa y se tiraba en su cama.

-Perdóname Pansy-dijo en un susurro al momento que desapareció de su vista, derramo una cuentas lagrimas cuando volvía a caminar ya hacia la casa de los Weasley, cuando llego Molly lo abrazo muy fuerte y diciéndole cosas que no podía entender, el solo respondió con un "Estoy bien" y "Me iré a dormir, estoy cansado", y sin decir mas subió al cuarto y se desplomo en la cama, las imágenes de ese día volvían a su cabeza y no dejaban que durmiera tranquilamente, paso dando vueltas en su cama como 2 horas hasta que el pudo cerrar sus ojos, con el ultimo pensamiento de que mañana serie aun peor.

El día siguiente la pelinegra ni siquiera había ido a la escuela, seguía recostada en su cama, escuchando los portazos que daba Anita y su madre desesperadas por saber que era lo que le ocurría, ella con un solo gritarles "Lárguense quiero estar sola" comprendieron que lo mejor era dejarla y esperar a que ella quisiera decirles lo que le sucedía, Harry que había ido a la escuela sin querer ir, ya que no quería verla y que lo mirara con decepción y odio, aun así fue, para no preocupar a Molly y los demás, pero aun así no se concentraba, se sintió peor al no ver a la pelinegra en las clases ni los pasillos.

-¿No me dirás que es lo que te pasa?-le pregunto Ron cuando lo vio en su casillero

-No tengo nada-le contesto y lo dejo ahí en ese lugar dispuesto a irse a sus demás clases, lo único que quería era que ese día terminara e irse a la casa y estar acostado todo el día.

Pansy seguía recostada en su cama con la pijama, no había desayuno, almorzado ni comido, no tenia hambre, simplemente quería estar acostada y dormir lo mas que pudiera, se había dicho que ya no lloraría, pero no pudo evitarlo, se sentía destrozada, por primera vez sentía que amaba a alguien con todo el corazón y este solo la había utilizado y destrozado mas de lo que Draco lo había hecho. Y ahí se encontraba aun, tendida en la cama, recordando el día anterior y llorando.

Pasaron dos semana sin que fuera a la escuela, muy apenas comía y hablaba, su madre intento mil veces que le digiera lo que le sucedía, pero Pansy solo con una sonrisa melancólica le decía que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, que era solo el periodo que la tenia así, su madre no le creyó pero prefirió no presionarla, solo paso tiempo con ella para que lo que fuera que le sucediera dejara de pensar en ello. Estaban en el patio de la casa tomando el té, mientras su madre Elena leía un libro y la pelinegra miraba a la nada.

-Hija, ¿no piensas tomar tu té?-le pregunto Elena dejando el libro sobre la mesa

-¿Qué?-le pregunto al escuchar la voz de su madre

-Que tu se té va a enfriar-le contesto

-Ah, eso… yo creo que mejor subo a mi habitación, no me siento bien-le dijo Pansy algo agotada.

-Hija… ¿No piensas ir mañana a la escuela?-le pregunto antes de que ella se levantara del asiento.

-Yo…

-Ya pasaron dos semanas… no creo que pueda cubrirte mas-le dijo mirándola fijamente

-No te preocupes madre, ya no tengo planeado faltar mas-le dijo sin una pizca de animo en su voz- Sabes mejor iré a dar un paseo, regreso después-le dijo Pansy dándole un beso y un fuerte abrazo a su madre y subió a su recamara para cambiarse, tomo lo primero que vio, un pantalón de color negro entubado, una camisa holgada de color azul y enzima un suéter negro y unos tenis negros, salio de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras, tomo sus llaves y salio de su casa, caminado sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar a un parque en donde se dejo caer de sentón en el pasto, mirando hacia un pequeño laguito que tenia enfrente.

-Harry querido, iremos por ginny y después pasaremos al cine ¿Quieres venir?-le pregunto Molly al abrir la puerta y ver a Harry acostado

-Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme-le contesto cuando se sentó en su cama

-Esta bien… ¿Seguro que no tienes nada? Has estado demasiado ausente estos días, nos preocupas ¿Lo sabes verdad?-le dijo algo preocupada por el peliverde

-Si lo se, pero en verdad no tengo nada, ustedes diviértanse-le dijo con una sonrisa fingida que termino por convencer a Molly y dejar solo al chico. Dando un largo suspiro miro por la venta hasta que perdió de vista el coche, se levanto de la cama y tomo una sudadera negra, colocándosela sobre camisa negra que tenia ya puesta y se puso sus tenis sobre su pantalón vaquero y salio para dar una larga caminata, mientras pensaba en la pelinegra que no había visto por dos semanas, se sentía peor que nunca, sabia que no iba por que no deseaba verlo, eso lo hizo sentir peor, pero sabia que era mejor no verla, ya que si la veía sucumbiría y terminaría por querer estar cerca de ella, seguía caminando sin darse cuenta por donde iba hasta que levanto su vista y se topo con la de ella.

Pansy estuvo sentada como media hora viendo aquel lago con la mirada perdida y triste, hasta que sintió la necesidad de levantarse y caminar un poco, solo que no contaba que al alzar la mirada lo viera a el, a solos unos pasos de ella, por unos segundos tenia la esperanza de que el digiera que nada era cierto y que todo fue mentira, lo miraba con desesperación de que hablara o hiciera algún movimiento que le confirmara que aun había esperanza, que podría perdonarlo, ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, no podían evitar dejar de mirarse y en ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer mojándolos completamente, pero aun así ninguno se movió de su sitio.

-Harry- dijo en un susurro Pansy, el ojiverde no sabia que hacer, tenia que salir de ese lugar, no debía estar cerca de ella, pero por otra parte quería permanecer cerca de ella, no quería alejarse, y sin notarlo comenzó a caminar hacia ella, al igual que ella a el.

-Pansy-le susurro una vez que estuvieron a unos centímetros

-Dime que todo fue mentira… dime que en verdad me amas… dímelo Harry-

-Nada fue mentira Parkinson-le contesto fríamente y desviando la mirada, al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de abrazarla y besarla si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Se que mientes, no me miras cuando lo dices, ¿Dime porque haces esto? No tiene..-

-¿Qué te hace creer que miento?-le dijo separándose de ella mientras que la llovía mas fuerte.

-Veme- se interpuso en su camino quedando frente a el – Dime a la cara que no me amas, ¡dímelo!-le grito

-No te amo Parkinson, nunca te ame y…- no pudo continuar ya que Pansy le soltó tremenda bofetada al ojiverde mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, las cuales se perdían con las gotas de la lluvia.

-¡Jamás voy a perdonarte!… ¡Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por estar contigo, incluso revelarme contra mi padre, cualquier cosa!- le grito cuando se fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible, Harry había abierto los ojos lo mas que pudo al escuchar esas palabras, ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa y el no fue capaz de luchar por aquel amor, se sentía como un imbecil, por no haber luchado contra aquel hombre…

***Flash Back***

Cuando Harry abrió a la puerta vio a un hombre de espaldas esperando a que el saliera, al momento que se dio la vuelta pudo ver en el un gran parecido con Pansy.

-Disculpe… ¿Lo conozco?-le pregunto Harry una vez que cerraba la puerta.

-Quiero que te alejes de mi hija-le dijo duramente sin siquiera contestarle a Harry la pregunta

-¿Pero…-

-No te lo repetiré una vez mas, no quiero que mi hija se mezcle con asquerosos mestizos y sangres sucias… si no te alejas soy capaz yo mismo de matarla… así que tu decides-le dijo John sin mostrar duda de lo que decía e interrumpiendo a Harry

-Usted no seria capaz de matar a Pansy… ¡ES SU HIJA!-le grito Harry

-Si lo soy… así que dime de una vez ¿Te alejaras de ella?-le pregunto fríamente y con una muestra clara de que estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por sepáralo de el.

-¿Acaso no le importa la felicidad de ella?-le pregunto tratando de hacerlo razonar

-Escúchame bien, su felicidad no esta a tu lado, no lo permitiré, así que tu decides, tienes solo este día-le dijo por ultima vez, cuando se marcho de aquel lugar.

Harry se quedo mirando al padre de Pansy marcharse, era claro para el, que estaba decidido hacer aquello que había dicho… ¿Matar a su propia hija por seguir con el? No entendía como su propio padre podía decir aquellas palabras, pero el no permitiría que la matara por su culpa, así que sin pensarlo mucho decidió que era mejor que ella lo olvidara para siempre.

***Fin del flash back***

Se sentía un imbecil, se quedo unos minutos ahí parado en la lluvia, recordando aquellas palabras, Pansy, su PANSY hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por el, cualquiera y el no fue capaz de enfrentarse con su padre, por miedo que le hiciera algo, pero no… por mas que digiera aquellas palabras con tanta seguridad aquel hombre no seria capaz, era su hija, y sin pensarlo mas reacciono y corrió, corrió lo mas que pudo para alcanzarla, no se fijaba las personas con las que chocaba que intentaban ocultarse de la lluvia, entonces pudo visualizarla.

Pansy corría sin fijarse por donde, no veía nada, se sentía mal, mareada, agotada y débil, iba corriendo queriendo escapar de todo e iba a cruzar la avenida cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban de la cintura, la obligaban a voltear y la pegaban a aquel chico que amaba, sintió un fuerte aire después de aquello y sin saber que decir o hacer se lo quedo mirando sorprendida por aquello.

-¡¿Estas tonta? ¡Que no te fijas por donde vas!-le grito furioso

-¿Q-q-ue?-fue lo único que pudo articular después de aquellas palabras

-¡Casi te matas!- le grito aun abrazándola de la cintura

-¿Po…porque me seguiste?-le pregunto Pansy sin entender nada, Harry no supo que contestarle, ¿Qué le podía decir?.

-Te amo-le dijo sin pensarlo ni un minuto…

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?-le pregunto molesta, tratando de zafarse de su agarre- ¡Suéltame!, ¿A que estas jugando? ¡Primero me dices que solo jugaste conmigo y ahora sales con esto! ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?- le gritaba molesta y haciendo demasiado esfuerzo

-Pansy por favor… cálmate-le decía Harry tratando de que se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar.

-¡¿Qué me calme? ¡Como demonios quieres que lo haga! ¡Si solo estas lastimándome cada vez más! YA NO AGUANTO MAS-le grito con todo lo que sus pulmones podían dar y dejando de forcejar con el, para llorar sobre su pecho.

-Perdóname Pansy, por favor perdóname-le decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-le susurro Pansy

-Soy un idiota, creí que si te alejaba de mi tu padre no te haría daño-le dijo Harry, logrando que Pansy levantara la vista.

-¿Qué, que estas diciendo?-le pregunto confundida y algo sorprendida

-Pansy, todo lo que dije fue mentira, jamás jugué contigo, tu papa fue a verme… y me ordeno que me alegara de ti o… si no…-

-No puedo creer que ahora uses a mi PADRE de pretexto ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le dijo logrando separarse de el

-Pansy no estoy usándolo de pretexto… lo que digo es cierto-le dijo rápidamente

-Como no… acabo de decirte que lucharía por ti ante cualquier cosa, incluso mi padre y ahora quieres meterlo a el en esto… eso es de cobardes… eres… eres…- dejo de hablar para llevarse una mano a su cabeza y la otra a su estomago, se sintió tambalear un poco y se apoyo del poste que estaba aun lado de ella, mientras que Harry se acercaba a ella.

-Pansy ¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto Harry tratando de tocarla

-No me toques…- le dijo alejando las manos de Harry- te odio… te oo..-

-¡PANSY!-grito Harry cuando la atrapo en el aire al momento que se desmayo, se sentó en el suelo con ella en brazos, mientras le gritaba su nombre desesperadamente- Por favor Pansy, contéstame… ¡PANSY, PANSY REACCIONA, PORFAVOR- le gritaba, pero ella no contestaba, habían estado discutiendo en medio de la calle y la lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte, no supo como ni quien fue que llamo a una ambulancia, para llevarse a la chica al hospital, en donde el se había ido con ella, pidiéndole a merlín que ella reaccionara.

Llevaba como una hora y media en esa línea de espera del hospital, cuando alguien menciono el nombre de Pansy, un doctor de mas o menos 30 años de edad, con una bata blanca y unos papeles en mano se acercaba a el, cuando se levanto bruscamente al decir el nombre de la pelinegra.

-Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Mike Wilson ¿Qué es usted de la Señorita Parkinson?- le pregunto el hombre mirándolo atentamente

-Pues yo soy…

-Un idiota que causa problemas a mi hija- escucho una voz a lo lejos que se acercaron a ellos rápidamente, atrás de el se pudo observar a la mama de Pansy corriendo rápidamente y sumamente preocupada.

-¿Cómo esta mi hija?-pregunto Elena una vez que llego con el doctor y también para evitar una discusión entre el ojiverde y su esposo.

-Descuide, su hija esta bien, solo necesita alimentarse mejor, tiene muy baja las defensas y al parecer una depresión ligera-termino de explicarse

-¿Entonces quiere decir que no corre peligro ni nada por el estilo?-pregunto un poco mas tranquila Elena.

-Así es, aunque hay que observarla mejor y sobre todo procurar que coma como se debe, ya que eso le puede causar algún tipo de problema ya que es muy delgada-

-¿Qué tipo de problema?-pregunto su padre preocupado

-Su hija tiene un peso muy ligero Señores, y si sigue sin comer sus alimentos puede que llegué a presentar anemia, por eso deben tener como prioridad que ella coma como se debe, ahora si me disculpan debo atender otras personas, su hija se encuentra en la habitación 303, pueden pasar… Con permiso-les dijo por ultima vez mientras se iba corriendo atender a otra persona.

-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos! ¿Qué le hiciste?-le dijo entre dientes mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa.

-Basta John… estamos en el hospital-le dijo posando una mano sobre el brazo de su esposo, el Señor miro como la gente lo miraba y respirando tranquilamente soltó a Harry.

Pansy que ya había abierto los ojos, miraba por cualquier lugar preocupada, no entendía como de un día para otro, su vida se había vuelto un completo desastre, aparte de que se sentía molesta con Harry por usar a su padre de excusa de todo lo que le había hecho. Si ella sabia que no aceptaba la relación que ella tenia con el, pero de eso a decir que la mataría si no la dejaba, no podía ni siquiera creerlo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y en ese momento escucho la puerta abrirse dejando entrar al Doctor que la había atendido.

-Sus padres ya están aquí. Descuide no les eh dicho nada, pero créame, tarde o temprano tendrá que decírselos-le dijo seriamente cuando vio la expresión preocupada de la chica.

-Lo se… pero aun no quiero hacerlo-le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama

-La entiendo, y descuide que no diré nada, pero tome en cuenta que ahora debe cuidarse, recuerde que ahora ya no es solo usted- le dijo por ultimo al salir de la habitación.

**N/A: Holaa!... Aquí les traigo otro capitulo mas Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia a Pansy89, Serena princesa Hale y Salir mercuri, y pues creo que decidi segur el consejo de una personita por hay! Haha, espero y les guste el capitulo y me haya explicado bien en las situaciones …**

**Saludos y hasta la proxima =) **


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.- Sentimientos y complicidad.

-La entiendo, y descuide que no diré nada, pero tome en cuenta que debe cuidarse, recuerde que ahora ya no es solo usted- le dijo por ultimo al salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-le pregunto John mirándolo fijamente

-Eso ya no tiene importancia, ya escuchaste que nuestra hija esta bien, deja de atormentar al chico, el no tiene la culpa de nada-le dijo molesta Elena

-¡Ya escuche que esta bien!-dijo exaltado – No te quiero ver cerca-le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo índice

-Pues lo siento mucho, amo a Pansy y no la volveré a perder, diga lo que diga, por que se muy bien que no seria capaz de cumplir su amenaza-le dijo mirando fijamente y muy decidió a luchar por la pelinegra, Elena se lo había quedado mirando confundida.

-¿De que esta hablando John?-le pregunto angustiada y confundida por las palabras de Harry.

**-¡**De nada!- le grito molesto mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su hija.

-¿Me puedes decir de que amenaza hablas?-le pregunto Elena seriamente

-Andando Elena-le grito su esposo una vez que estaba apunto de entrar al elevador para subir a la habitación de Pansy.

-Tu y yo hablaremos después-le dijo Elena antes de irse. Por más que Harry deseara ver a Pansy en esos momentos, sabría que seria imposible si su padre seguía en ese lugar.

-Pansy… hija-le dijo su madre una vez que entro al cuarto y la abrazaba con fuerza

-Mama- susurro Pansy correspondiendo el abrazo mientras sollozaba un poco

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Pansy?-le pregunto Elena preocupada

-Prefiero… no hablar de eso… ahora- dijo entrecortadamente y melancólica.

-Exijo que nos digas lo que sucedió-le ordeno John quien la miraba atento

-Solo me desmaye, no me di cuenta cuando empezó a llover-le contesto tratando de evitar tocar el tema.

-¿Y que hacia Potter contigo?-le pregunto acercándose a ella con cierto tono molesto

-Yo… solo me lo encontré en el camino-dijo desviando la mirada con tristeza

-¿Estas segura? Creo a verte dicho…-

-Ya se lo que dijiste Papa, no necesitas repetírmelo-le dijo levantando la vista molesta –No te preocupes no pienso acercarme a el nunca mas-le dijo con rabia aquellas palabras, lo cual hizo que su padre sonriera con irónica, al parecer su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Me alegro hija… ese chico no es bueno para ti…- le dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas suave, que sorprendió a Elena y Pansy – Creas o no hija, solo te digo que quiero tu bien y no me confió de Potter, tal vez no te dije las cosas de buena manera, pero soy tu padre y se lo que es mejor para ti-le dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, Pansy no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas y pensar que todo aquello que Harry decía era mentira, su Padre no seria capaz de querer lastimarla.

-Tienes razón… el no es bueno para mi-le dijo con cierto rencor en lo ultimo, logrando que su Padre sintiera satisfacción por aquellas palabras. Elena lo miraba molesta, sabia que podía engañar a su hija, pero ella era estaba segura de que escondía algo.

-Te dejaremos descansar hija, tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche, pero mañana vendré por ti a primera hora-le dijo sonriendo, dándole un beso en la frente para después salir del cuarto.

-Iré a pagar la cuenta, espérame en el coche-le dijo John una vez que salieron del cuarto.

-No, mejor tu espérame, yo lo pago-le dijo Elena para marcharse hacia el lobby del hospital, donde pudo ver a Potter aun sentando.

-Señora…-le dijo el acercándose a ella cuando la vio salir del elevador.

-Será mejor que esperes a que nos marchemos y después podrás ir a verla, aun así no creo que quiera verte, pero después hablaremos tu y yo… se que mi esposo hizo algo y tu eres el único que puede decírmelo, te veré mañana en el café cerca de tu escuela a las 3:00 en punto, no tardes- Harry asintió con la cabeza y la miro irse para hablar con las enfermeras del lobby.

Todo le molestaba en ese momento, no quería dormir, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Harry venia a su mente, en esos momentos lo único que quería era dejar de pensar en el y poder dormir y saber como solucionar el otro problema que tenia ¿Cómo le dirá a su Madre lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora? ¿Cómo lo tomaría su Padre? Toco su vientre por instinto, mientras unas cuentas lagrimas salían. Escucho como la puerta se abría de repente captando su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate, no quiero verte-le dijo desviando su mirada.

-Tenemos que hablar Pansy-le dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de si

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Potter-le dijo con desprecio y mirando con cierto resentimiento y odio.

-Pansy… por favor, puedes mirarme con odio y lo que quieras, pero se muy bien que tu corazón dice otra cosa-le dijo acercándose demasiado a ella haciendo que se estremeciera por lo cerca que estaba.

-Mi CORAZON ya no siente nada por ti Potter… más que odio y desprecio…-

-Eso no es verdad…- tomo su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que lo viera atentamente- tu y yo sabes muy bien que mientes… tu aun me amas-le dijo Harry sin soltar el rostro de la chica.

-Mi amor por ti murió hoy…-le dijo en un susurro muy leve que el pudo escuchar y desviando la mirada.

-Mentiras… puedo mostrarte que mientes…-le dijo soltando su rostro un poco molesto

-¿Así y como piensas…..?- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Harry en un arrebato la tomo por la nuca y la acerco rápidamente a el para unir sus labios con los de ella, Pansy por mas que digiera que lo odiaba, sabia que no era cierto, y por eso no pudo evitar responder aquel beso cerrando los ojos y rodear su cuello con sus brazos mientras lo pegaba mas a ella para profundizar el beso, así como tampoco podía evitar que su corazón latiera cada vez mas fuerte y sintiera calidez al sentir sus labios y su lengua jugar con la de ella.

-Lo vez-le susurro cuando se separo de ella muy poco

-Eres un imbecil-le dijo molesta- y tal vez tengas razón Potter, pero espero y hayas disfrutado el beso, por que es el ultimo- le dijo desviando la mirada y empujando a Harry sin hacer mucha fuerza.

-JAMAS-le grito sorprendiéndola y al momento que volvía a besarla, mientras que ella se reprendía una vez mas por no poder separarse de el, no se dio cuenta ni cuando fue que Harry se encontraba enzima de ella, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no quería separarse de el, no quería que la dejara de tocar. Le quito la sudadera que tenia, para después proseguir con la camisa, mientras que el le quitaba la bata del hospital dejando descubierto su cuerpo, y comenzando a besarla por el cuello hasta bajas a sus pechos, Pansy gemía al sentir sus labios sobre su cuerpo, para después ser callados una vez mas por los labios de el, al momento de que ella se encargaba de quitarle el cinturón, después de unos segundos, ambos se encontraban desnudos, besándose como locos y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, Pansy gimió al sentir como el chico se adentraba en ella y comenzaba el acto, se aferraba a el con fuerza al sentir como salía y entraba rápidamente, hasta que ambos llegaron al final.

-Te amo-le susurro Harry en el oído, una vez que terminaron, Pansy al escucharlo, se dio cuenta de su error, se había dejado llevar por aquel estupido sentimiento que ahora sentía por el, regañándose una y otra vez en su mente, lo empujo enseguida haciendo que cayera de la camilla, mientras lloraba.

-Ahora que tienes lo que querías… Lárgate-le dijo sin mirarlo, se sentía una tonta por haberse dejado llevar.

-Lo que quiero no es esto Pansy, entiéndelo…Te amo

-¡Ya basta! No se a que estas jugando Harry, pero ya no quiero seguir escuchándote… lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz-le grito desesperada, haciendo que Harry comprendiese que ahora no era un buen momento.

-Esta bien, si es eso lo que quieres no te molestare… pero solo hasta que pueda comprobarte que lo que digo es cierto-le dijo Harry mientras se vestía al igual que la chica, que lo miro confundida al escucharlo decir aquello.

-Lárgate-le dijo entre dientes, Harry la miro con tristeza ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir le volvió a recordar que la amaba.

-¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? ¿Por qué?-se dijo así misma cuando lo vio salir, llorando con mas fuerza, suspiro un poco tratando de calmarse y ver hacia la puerta donde Harry había salido hace unos segundos- No puedo dejar que me afecte… no ahora que…-toco su vientre mientras una sonrisa melancólica aparecía en sus labios, al momento que sus ojos se cerraban y caía profundamente dormida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo ver fue a su Madre que leía un libro en una silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, ella poso sus ojos en los de ella y la miro con sorpresa.

-Pansy… ¿Acaso tu…?-no termino la pregunta, dejando a Pansy con cierta confusión.

-¿Acaso yo que?-le pregunto confundida, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Conozco esa mirada… esa mirada la tenia yo…-

-¿De que hablas madre?-le pregunto sin comprender lo que ella quería decir

-Por favor… dime lo que ocurre Pansy… dímelo de tu propia voz-le rogó, Pansy se sorprendió demasiado ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta con solo mirarla?, derramo unas cuentas lagrimas, Elena se acerco a ella, no necesitaba decirle nada mas, se había dado cuenta.

-Tranquila… saldremos de esta-le dijo rodeando a Pansy de un calor que la hacia sentir mas segura.

-¿Pe-pero papa…-

-No te preocupes por el, ahora solo importan tu y el…- toco el vientre de su hija con una sonrisa de felicidad- Dime… ¿Potter… el es…? – no quiso terminar la pregunta, miro el rostro melancólico de su hija.

-Si… -le dijo en un susurro.

-Tranquila… yo estaré contigo-le dijo al volver abrazarla, no dejaría que su hija sufriera por nada del mundo, si Potter era su felicidad y su esposo se había interpuesto entre ellos, ella haría lo que fuera para volver a unirlos.

-Dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo John?- le pregunto Elena, se encontraban en un café que quedaba cerca de su escuela, una vez que había dejado a Pansy en la casa descansando.

-No creo que me crea-le dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

-Potter si te lo pregunto es por que conozco a mi marido-

-Entonces si conoce a su esposo, ya se ah de dar una idea de lo que vino a decirme- le dijo alzando la voz en un modo algo modesto, para no ser escuchado por la demás gente, claro que con un toque de molestia, estaba arto de tantos enredos y furioso de que Pansy no le creyera, pero no podía esperar que le creyera de un día para otro, cuando el se encargo de haber destruido aquella confianza que ella tenia en el.

-Solo necesito que me digas con que te persuadió… dime de una vez que fue lo que te digo para que hicieras lo que hayas ello- le rogó con la mirada, mientras tomaba con sus manos las de Harry, logrando que se sobresaltara un poco.

-Dijo que… la mataría- Harry la miraba fijamente al momento de decirle aquello, logrando ver que no parecía para nada sorprendida- ¿Acaso lo ah dicho antes? No parece sorprendida- le dijo confundido

-Si lo ha hecho… lo utilizo conmigo-le confeso mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y desviaba la mirada hacia la avenida

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?-pregunto alarmado sin poder creérselo, un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió, al mirar la mirada de Elena

-Cuando ella nació Potter, mi esposo se desilusiono tanto, tenia tantas ganas de que fuera un niño y al saber que no lo fue, se distancio de mi y a ella jamás le ah dado el afecto que un padre le daría a su hija. No la mira, no habla con ella, ni siquiera tiene interés en sus cosas, y ahora con todo esto que ah pasado de ser muggles lo ah vuelto mas quisquilloso, eufórico, siempre esta enojado y al saber que su hija tenia contacto con esa gente, lo repugno, pero no es el hecho de que ella tenga algo que ver con una persona de ese tipo, si no que desprestigiaría a la familia por eliminar el vinculo de sangre pura… Cuando empezó con esos cambios decidí que era momento de hacer algo, debía tomar a mi hija y salir de esa casa, así que le pedí el divorcio, pero me dijo que si lo hacia, la mataría, ella tan solo tenia 4 años- se paro en seco para dejar de mirar la avenida y mirar a Harry- Me prohibió acercarme a ella, demostrarle afecto, amarla… hasta que me di cuenta que de todas formas la estaba perdiendo… Así que Potter, si el fue capaz de decirme eso a mi, claro que seria capaz de amenazarte a ti-le dijo apoyándose sobre la mesa.

-¿Pero… usted cree que sea capaz de cumplir con esa amenaza? -le pregunto

-No lo se… pero yo voy a protegerla-

-Yo también puedo protegerla…-

-Nos iremos esta noche-le corto rápidamente, levantándose de la silla

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto incluyéndose en aquello e imitando a Elena

-Tu no iras Potter… mi hija necesita tiempo, lejos de cualquier cosa que pueda empeorar su salud y la de… que diga la mía, nos iremos y nos esconderemos y cuando crea que es hora de que la veas, te diré donde estaremos, pero en verdad Potter, necesito que confíes en lo que te digo… no nos busques, no trates de encontrarnos, espera solo 3 meses y mi carta llegara… solo 3 meses- Harry quiso replicar mas y detener a la mujer que se iba a paso rápido, no supo porque las palabras de Elena, no entendía, el estaba seguro de que podía proteger a Pansy, quería irse con ellas, lejos de el padre de Pansy y poder vivir felices y tranquilos, pero algo en el le decía que obedeciera a la madre de la pelinegra, tal vez era lo mejor…

-Solo 3 meses amor…solo 3…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.- Cásate conmigo o

Eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche cuando…

-¿Puedo pasar?- se escucho la voz de Anita, algo preocupada, que tocaba la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Pasa- le contesto Pansy recostada en su cama

-Mi niña, su madre me ah pedido que prepare sus cosas-le dijo Anita sacando una maleta que se encontraba en el fondo del closet de Pansy.

-¿Mis cosas? ¿Te dijo para que?-le pregunto sentándose en la cama, mirando Anita que sacaba y metía su ropa en una enorme maleta.

-Eso es lo mas raro de todo… no me lo dijo, solo me pidió que lo hiciera lo mas rápido posible y que no le digiera ni una sola palabra a su Padre- Anita dejo de meter las cosas en la maleta para mirar a Pansy, la cual se notaba preocupada.

-Mmm… eso es algo extraño- murmuro para si misma, para después mirar hacia la puerta de su remara, dejando paso a su madre.

-¿Ya esta todo listo? Anita tu también empaca tus cosas… ¡pero rápido!- le grito al mismo tiempo que hablaba rápido y metía unas cuentas cosas de su hija en la maleta.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y mi papa?- Pansy no entendía absolutamente nada, y por mas que preguntaba algo, su madre no le contestaba.

-¡Mama! –le grito logrando que se detuviera y la mirara

-No hay tiempo, solo te digo que aquí corremos peligro-

-Pero que tonterías dices… - no creía lo que su madre decía, no entendía el por que de sus palabras, iba a decir algo, cuando la imagen de Harry llego a su mente - ¿Acaso el sabe que yo…-

-No, no hija… escúchame, nos iremos por unos meses, por ahora no puedo explicártelo… ya que tu estado me impide alterarte con noticias desagradables, solo confía en mi… es lo mejor-le dijo mientras cerraba la maleta y la sacaba al pasillo junto a las suyas.

-Mama yo…

-Por favor, no podemos perder mas tiempo… tenemos que irnos-le dijo saliendo de la recamara, esperando a que su hija saliera de ella para irse lo mas rápido posible.

-Pero es que no entiendo…-

-Pansy por favor… confía en mi, te lo suplico- Pansy la miro preocupada, pero acepto irse con ella, sin saber los motivos del porque su madre decía que corría peligro, no creía que Harry fuera a querer hacerle algo y mucho menos su padre.

Se habían ido lejos, sin decirle ni una sola palabra a nadie, su Padre estaba furioso, se había atrevido Elena irse de su lado, llevándose junto consigo a Pansy, las había buscado por todas partes, pero no tenia ni una sola pista de ellas. Harry fue varias veces acosado por el, pensando que el ojiverde sabia algo, Molly molesta lo corrió varias veces, aunque no entendían que tenia que ver Harry con Pansy Parkinson, el no digo absolutamente nada, estaba tranquilo, había recibido mensajes por parte de Elena, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ella se encontraba bien. Había pasado tan solo un mes desde que ellas se habían ido junto con Anita, a un pequeño pueblo desolado, llamado Slatkin, donde nadie las conocía y que era bueno para el estado de Pansy, aunque ella aun no entendía el porque se habían ido, su madre le pidió que solo esperara dos meses mas y podría explicarle todo, pero lo que no contaban es que John las encontrara.

Se encontraba preocupada, sentía que algo no estaba bien, que algo malo sucedería, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo dos pedazos de papel, escribiendo sobre el una carta para Pansy y otra para Harry, regreso del centro de cartas, donde había enviado la carta para Harry y al llegar dejo la de la pelinegra sobre una caja donde ella tenia algunas cosas de valor, al salir de la habitación de su hija, lo que mas temía se volvió realidad, enfrente de ella se encontraba John, mirándola fijamente y completamente en un estado de ebriedad.

-John-susurro al verlo

-Creíste que escaparían de mi- dijo torpemente mientras se acercaba a ella

-Yo…

-¿Tu…que?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto tratando de llegar a las escaleras

-¿Por qué te fuiste?... creíste que no me iba a enterar de que la estupida de tu hija tendrá un hijo de Potter… ¡Un estupido mestizo!-le grito al momento que la tomaba de los hombros, dándole de lleno todo el olor a alcohol sobre su rostro, y demasiado cerca del primer escalón de las escaleras.

-También es tu hija-le grito molesta

-¡Estupideces!- contesto al momento que la soltaba bruscamente y empujaba levemente, cometiendo un grave error, ya que Elena no se pudo sostener de nada y cayo rodando por las escaleras, hasta llegar al ultimo escalón. John se había quedado paralizado al ver a la hermosa mujer que era su esposa, con un gran charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza, corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a ella, mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué eh hecho? Dios ¿Qué demonios hice?-se decía si mismo, mientras pasaba las manos sobre su cabellera, caminaba de un lado a otro y miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a cualquier dirección. Se quito las lágrimas desesperado y con un pañuelo limpio cada parte de la casa que había tocado, pero antes busco entre unos cajones, hasta encontrar varias botellas de tequila, para después salir del lugar como loco.

-¡Anita!- le grito Pansy desde las a fueras de un local, donde vendían ropa

-Mi niña, deberíamos regresar… ya no aguanto mas los pies-le contesto una vez que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-Por favor, solo quiero ver esta tienda y prometo que nos vamos-

-Su mama dijo que solo 2 horas y llevamos mas de 4, a demás no es bueno para tu salud, recuerda que tienes que reposar-le recalco Anita, logrando que la pelinegra suspirara y accediera regresar.

-Abre que quiero hacer del baño-le dijo Pansy desesperada por entrar a la casa

-Hay voy, estoy buscando las llaves…-le dijo Anita, una vez que tenia las llaves en la mano y las iba a colocar en la llanura, pudo notar que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada- Que extraño… esta abierto-dijo al momento de empujar la puerta, para encontrarse con una imagen que desgarro a Pansy.

-Mama-susurro para si misma, Anita se había quedado parada mirando expectante aquella imagen, hasta que el grito de Pansy la saco del transe, corrió rápidamente al teléfono y llamo a una ambulancia, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Mama! ¡Mamita!- le gritaba Pansy arrodillada en el suelo y tomando a su madre entre sus brazos, mientras millones de lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Aquel suceso logro que Pansy se pusiera grave y terminara hospitalizada, los policías habían determinado que había sido un accidente, no había señales de que fuera otra cosa, Anita dudo un poco, pero mando una carta al padre de Pansy, del cual no recibieron ni una noticia, lo cual logro desgarrarla mas.

Harry, se encontraba demasiado inquieto, habían pasado ya 5 meses desde que Pansy se fue y no había recibido ni otra por parte de la madre de Pansy, sentía que algo malo había sucedido y no podía hacer nada ni siquiera tenia idea de donde se podría encontrar Pansy. Se había desahogado con Ron y Hermione, los cuales lo apoyaron demasiado, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, intranquilo, sobretodo por que pensó que regresarían, desde aquel suceso tan espantoso.

-Algo anda mal-susurro para si mismo

-A lo mejor y no se han enterado-le dijo Ron que miraba preocupado a Harry

-¿Tu crees? Digo…- Antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas, Hermione había entrado agitadamente al cuarto de los chicos, sobresaltándolos.

-Harry…-dijo jadeante

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Ron preocupado

-Si, si…- tomo un poco de aire, tratando de calmarse y como si fuera cualquier cosa le dijo- Acabo de ver a Parkinson…- Harry salto de la cama rápidamente, y cuando iba a salir Hermione lo detuvo- Espero… eso no es todo…- Harry la miro sin entender, pero sin importarle lo demás, se soltó del agarre y salio corriendo sin importar los gritos de Hermione.

-¿Pero que pasa? ¿Qué es lo demás?-le pregunto Ron curiosamente.

-Yo… bueno lo que pasa es que… cuando venia para tu casa, la vi bajar de un auto y… pues parece que…

-¿Qué cosa? Dime ya-le dijo desesperado.

-¡Parece que esta embarazada!-le grito molesta.

Pansy bajo con cuidado del auto junto con Anita, que abrió la puerta rápidamente, Pansy estaba sumamente nerviosa, habían pasado 5 meses desde que se había marchado, su vientre ya se podía notar abultado, las nauseas y vómitos habían pasado y ahora estaba en perfecto estado, aunque sus ganas de comer aumentaron y tenia demasiados bochornos.

-Parece que no hay nadie-le dijo Anita dejando las cosas a un lado

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Pansy que no había escuchado bien

-Que no hay nadie…creo-le dijo Anita

-Mmm… esto es extraño Anita, nunca me fue a ver al hospital, ni siquiera fue al funeral de mi madre… ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo?-le pregunto preocupada

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-grito un anciano que salio de las cocinas

-¿Quién es usted mejor dicho… Donde esta mi padre?-le cuestiono Pansy

-¿Se refiere al que vivía aquí?-le pregunto

-Si así es-contesto Anita

-Murió al saber lo de su esposa-contesto el anciano como si nada, Pansy y Anita se quedaron paralizadas, al escuchar aquellas palabras, no podían creerlo.

-¡¿Qué… que demonios esta diciendo?- grito Pansy alterándose

-La verdad, se suicido-le contesto frunciendo el ceño, por la forma en como la pelinegra le hablaba, la cual comenzaba a sentirse mal, hasta el punto de haberse desmayado, Anita sin pensarlo dos veces, logro subir a Pansy de nuevo al auto hasta llevarla al hospital.

Para cuando Harry había llegado a la casa de la chica, el anciano se encontraba ya apunto de marcharse.

-Disculpe…- le hablo Harry

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto molesto

-Yo… bueno, busco a una persona… se…-

-La chica y la Señora que vino con ella se fueron al hospital, se puso mal después de saber que el Señor que vivía aquí se suicido- le corto el anciano molesto, Harry sin decir nada se marcho corriendo al hospital donde Pansy había ido la ultima vez que se desmayo. Una vez que se encontró en el lugar, pudo ver a Anita hablando con el Doctor que había atendido a Pansy la ultima vez.

-¡Anita!-le grito una vez que llego a su lado

-Joven Potter-le dijo sorprendida

- ¿Dónde esta? ¿Se encuentra bien?-le pregunto preocupado

-Si, si esta bien… solo que la noticia la tomo por sorpresa-le dijo Anita algo triste

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabían?-le pregunto Harry extrañado

-Han pasado muchas cosas joven, la madre de la niña también ah fallecido- Harry se quedo completamente anonado, ahora entendía el porque jamás había recibido ninguna otra carta por parte de la madre de Pansy.

-Quiero verla-le dijo Harry

-Disculpen…pero creo que la paciente debería descansar y tratar de no recibir mas noticias que la hagan alterarse-les dijo el Doctor

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?-le pregunto Harry

-Lo mejor será que la vean mañana-les contesto antes de irse, logrando que Harry se desesperara mas.

-Creo que tiene razón, no creo que este en condiciones de verlo aun-le dijo Anita

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, esperare hasta mañana para verla-le dijo sentándose en una sala de espera, donde planeaba dormir y no irse hasta ver a la pelinegra.

Esa noche ni Anita ni el pudieron dormir, la sala de espera era incomoda y la ansiedad del pelinegro lo alteraba, para cuando dio una hora prudente, Anita le dijo a Harry que si deseaba el fuera a verla primero, a demás de que pensaba que era hora de que el supiera lo que podía ser que cambiara su vida.

Pansy se sentía destrozada, su familia, la única que tenia que había muerto y eso la hizo pensar en aquel hijo que llevaba dentro, ¿Qué haría si ella muriera? ¿Debería decirle a Harry que esperaba un hijo suyo?, se cuestionaba una y otra vez, pensando que no era justo que su hijo creciera sin un padre, se había puesto la ropa anterior, el cual era un vestido de color blanco, uno que su madre le había comprado para cuando su vientre creciera, estaba lista, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, pensando que era Anita, giro para sonreírle con tristeza, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver quien era el que había entrado.

-Harry-susurro al momento que lo vio, mirándola sorprendido y confundido, no sabia que hacer, que decir, como actuar, nada, se había quedado paralizada, y al parecer a el le había pasado lo mismo, al ver el vientre de Pansy

-¿Es-estas embarazada?-hablo por primera vez entrecortadamente

-Yo…-

-¿Pero…porque…como…? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-le pregunto acercándose a ella, la cual retrocedió, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto.

-Yo… - no sabia que decirle, simplemente lo miraba sorprendida e impactada

-Pansy contéstame… ¿Es mió?-le pregunto, logrando que Pansy se molestara por aquello

-¡Por supuesto que es tuyo!-le grito molesta

-¿Pero por que no me dijiste nada?-le pregunto de nuevo

-¿Y para que decírtelo? No recuerdas todo lo que me hiciste, dijiste cosas horribles ese día, lo de mi padre, las confusiones…-le decía entre sollozos.

-Eso no es una excusa Pansy… tenia derecho a saber que tendría un hijo-le contesto

-Ni siquiera te importo… por que te importaría un hijo que ni siquiera es de la mujer que amas-le dijo con dolor e ira en aquellas palabras.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo te amo!-le grito Harry desesperado

-¡Eso no es cierto! Tu solo me utilizaste para vengarte de todo lo que te hice, ¿No te acuerdas? Tu me lo dijiste-le dijo Pansy mientras trataba de salir de aquel lugar.

-Tu padre me obligo a alejarme de ti Pansy, por favor…-

-¡No te atrevas hablar mal de el! ¡Eso no es verdad!-le dijo molesta, estaba llorando, todo no tenia sentido para ella, se sentía mal, frustrada por todo, sus padres habían muerto, Harry diciendo cosas que no quería creer, pero se sentía sobre todo mas mal, por que quería correr a los brazos de el y besarlo, perderse entre sus abrazos y caricias.

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón…- le dijo frustrado de que no le creyera, pero ya no le importaba nada, solo tenerla a su lado y si la única forma era la que pensaba, así lo haría, aunque ella lo odiara mas – No te amo, y todo lo que dije era verdad…- aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Pansy sintiera decepción y mas dolor, se acerco a el para intentar darle una cachetada, pero la detuvo, quedando a solo unos centímetros de distancia, haciendo que a ambos les recorriera una fuerte corriente.

-Eres despreciable… -le dijo controlando las lagrimas y mirándolo fijamente- no te dejare que te acerques a mi hijo-le contesto Pansy tratando de que soltara su mano.

-No Parkinson… es mi hijo también, y lo quiero a mi lado-le contesto frió, tratando de intimidar a Pansy, aunque en el fondo, solo pensaba en que su plan saliera como el quisiera.

-Jamás-le contesto

-Te casaras conmigo o juro que te lo quito- Lo había dicho, ahí estaba la clave, solo que ahora, deseba, añoraba porque Pansy aceptara aquello y no hiciera ninguna tontería.

-¿Qué?-dijo en voz baja mirándolo sorprendido y sin creer lo que escuchaba

-Ya oíste… puedo lograr que me den la patria potestad de mi hijo, y quitártelo sin ningún problema… o te casas conmigo-le dijo sonando lo mas creíble posible, logrando en la pelinegra sentirse en desventaja, ya que ahora no tenia a nadie que la ayudara.

-No serias capaz…-le susurro asustada

-Si lo soy… tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo- se separo de ella, soltando su mano y viendo cada reacción de su cuerpo, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, pero si así lograría que ella estuviera a su lado, lo haría, aunque estuviera actuando de una manera posesiva y orgullosa. Se fue del lugar dejando a una Pansy sorprendida y asustando, mirando hacia el vació. ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora?

N/A: Saludos mis hijas que me leen jajaja xD bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 16 aja jajá, que la verdad, me esta gustando el rumbo que esta tomando mi historia, jaja, tal vez ponga a Harry un poco malo y a Pansy pues como esta panzoncita, tendrá cambios de humores y pues ya mejor no les digo mas…. Mejor me esperan hasta el siguiente capitulo y si quieren darme ideas o asi,,, son bien recibidas! Saludos a todas! Las quiero


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.- Malditas hormonas

-¿Qué has pensando?-escucho una voz a sus espaldas mientras tomaba su bolsa que tenia en una silla del cuarto del hospital. Se giro para encontrarse con Harry, el cual parecía no haber dormido bien.

-No me pienso casar contigo Potter-le contesto decidida, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sentía su respiración cada vez mas rápida y sus manos temblaban. Vio como Harry abría los ojos sorprendido ante aquello.

-Entonces tendré que…-

-¡No!-grito Pansy acercándose un poco a el

-¿No que? Ayer te deje todo bien claro…-

-Podemos…-Harry encaro una ceja, sin entender bien lo que quería decir- Vivamos… Vivamos juntos si quieres. ¡Pero por favor, no quiero casarme!-le dijo Pansy a punto de derramar las lagrimas.

- ¿Y como se que no escaparas después?-le reprocho el ojiverde acercándose mas a ella

-Te prometo que no lo haré… ¡No me obligues a casarme!... ¡Por favor!-le dijo Pansy ya sin poder contener sus lagrimas.

Harry no podía contener el dolor que sentía, verla llorar por no querer casarse con el, ¿Es que acaso en verdad ya no lo amaba? Eso era lo que mas le dolía.

-Esta bien…- le dijo con tristeza, se acerco a ella y por instinto la abrazo, ella dio un pequeño respingo, pero aun así le correspondió aquel abrazo, se sentía tan bien entre aquellos brazos y no quería separarse, pero el rostro de sus padres se le vino a la cabeza y rápidamente lo alejo de ella.

-No me toques-dijo en un susurro, que el pudo escuchar perfectamente, el se alejo dolido, pero no dejo que ella lo viera así, se acerco a la puerta.

-Esta misma noche me iré a tu casa… nos vemos hay-le dijo sin mirarla y saliendo lo mas rápido posible del lugar. Pansy se quedo mirando hacia la puerta donde minutos antes estaba Harry, estaba confundida por la reacción que tuvo.

-¿Acaso se molesto?-se pregunto a si misma, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, sacudió su cabeza, negando lo anterior- No…no seas tonta, el no te ama…- se dijo a si misma, cuando caminaba hacia la puerta, para salir de la habitación y encontrarse con anita.

Las horas pasaron y Pansy se encontraba en su cuarto, acomodando sus cosas, pero sobre todo, unas pequeñas prendas de bebe, que su madre le había comprado días antes de su muerte, mientras Anita le preparaba algo de cenar con lo poco que había en la casa, al acabar de de guardarlas, se dirigió de nuevo a su maleta, sacando de ella una caja donde guardaba algunas cosas de valor, la iba a colocar sobre su mesita de noche, pero en ese momento, sintió como si algo le hubiera golpeado el estomago, se sorprendió demasiado que soltó la caja, logrando que cayera al suelo y se abriera, desparramando todo lo que había en ella.

-¡Anita! ¡Ven, rápido!-grito Pansy posando su mano sobre su vientre abultado y mirándose en el espejo, con una sonrisa, se giro al escuchar la puerta y vio Anita agitada y algo preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto acercándose con preocupación

-Ven, dame tu mano-le dijo sin ponerle atención a las preguntas de su nana. Una vez que se la dio, la coloco sobre su vientre, y los ojos de Anita se abrieron de emoción.

-Esta pateando-susurro emocionada.

-Si, es increíble-le dijo Pansy acariciando su vientre y mirándose en el espejo.

-Mi niña… ¿Pero porque tiene sus cosas regadas?-le pregunto Anita cuando vi la caja en el suelo y se disponía a recogerla.

-Se me cayeron cuando sentí la patada del bebe-le explico Pansy cuando se acerco a ella para mirar lo que recogía, hasta que su vista se poso en un pedazo de papel-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto en el suelo Anita

-Ese papel-le dijo apuntándolo con su mano.

-Ah… parece una carta-le dijo Anita cuando lo tomo y se lo entregaba a Pansy.

-Es…es de mi mama-dijo Pansy al reconocer la letra de la carta, estuvo a punto de abrirla cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta principal –Debe ser Harry-dijo Pansy, dejando la carta sobre la mesita de noche y saliendo de la habitación atrás de Anita.

-Buenas noches Anita-le dijo Harry una vez que entraba a la casa de Pansy, con una pequeña maleta.

-Buenas noches-le contesto Anita no muy contenta

-Potter-le dijo Pansy tratando de mostrarse indiferente, pero le era imposible no mostrar la felicidad que le hacia verlo hay, parado frente a su puerta.

-Buenas noches…-le dijo Harry cuando la vio al pie de la escalera-Es mi imaginación o ¿Estas feliz de verme?-le pregunto Harry cuando vio en la mirada de la pelinegra un destello de felicidad.

-En parte estoy feliz por que tendré a mi hijo a mi lado y en otra parte un poco disgustada ya que para eso tendré que vivir contigo-le dijo Pansy, logrando entristecer a Harry, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

-Ya veo…en fin, ¿Dónde dormiré?-le pregunto Harry tratando de esconder su tristeza.

-No lo se, Anita lleva su maleta a cualquier cuarto… no me interesa-le dijo Pansy cuando se dirigía a la cocina, Anita hizo caso y después de explicarle en donde dormiría a Harry, el chico bajo al comedor, donde pudo ver a Pansy, cenando.

-¿Qué les dijiste a los Weasley's, Potter?-le pregunto Pansy cuando lo vio sentarse a su lado.

-La verdad Parkinson-le contesto el mirándola fijamente.

-Deja de verme… ¿Quieres?-le dijo Pansy, la cual se había puesto demasiada nerviosa ante la mirada del chico.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? Solo veo a la madre de hijo-le dijo sin quitarle la vista de enzima, Pansy se levanto del lugar rápidamente, haciendo que el mismo la imitara, comenzaba a sentirse realmente nerviosa y con demasiados bochornos.

-¡Si me molesta!-le grito Pansy, sintiendo cada vez mas el calor recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Harry acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué?-repitió su pregunta, como tratando de hacérsela a ella misma, mientras miraba aquel cabello rebelde, esos ojos color esmeralda y aquel cuerpo bien formado.

-¿Qué sucede Parkinson?-le pregunto amenazadoramente, mientras levantaba sutilmente una ceja, Pansy comenzaba a sudar, sin saber exactamente aquel deseo de hacerlo con el en ese mismo momento.

-¡No sucede nada!-le dijo mientras rodeaba la mesa, y Harry la acorralaba entre una pared del comedor y su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa, Pansy?-le pregunto Harry muy cerca del oído de la chica, logrando que la respiración de ella fuera mas rápida.

-Yo…eso no… demonios… por supuesto que…- Pansy que sentía la respiración del chico sobre su cuello, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo la respiración de Harry bajar de su cuello por sus hombros.

-¿Eso es un si?-le pregunto Harry cuando su rostro se poso enfrente del de ella, para mirarla a sus ojos y acercar sus labios hasta rozar con los de ella, sin despejar la mirada.

Anita que bajo en esos momentos, miro la escena extrañada, Pansy separo a Harry un poco para mirar a Anita en el corredor.

-Vete Anita, estoy bien-le dijo Pansy mientras sonreía, Anita sin saber que sucedía obedeció y se fue del lugar dejándolos solos.

-¿Sabes que acabas de correr a tu salvación?-le dijo Harry cuando volvió aprisionar su cuerpo, claro sin aplastar el pequeño vientre de Pansy.

Harry tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y su rostro muy cerca de los labios de ella, que cada vez que respiraba, Pansy podía sentir su reparación.

-Lo se-le contesto Pansy, cuando el calor de su cuerpo se incremento mas y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sin darse cuenta, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Harry, haciendo que sus cuerpo estuvieran cada vez mas cerca y sus labios se juntaran en un profundo beso, Harry despejo el cuerpo de Pansy de la pared, abrazándola, mientras que Pansy tiraba cualquier cosa que estuviera enzima del comedor con una mano, sin despejarse de los labios del chico, una vez que la mesa no tenia nada encima, Harry sentó a Pansy sobre ella, la cual se encargo de quitarle la camisa a Harry, el cual besaba ahora el cuello de la chica, haciendo que gimiera con cada beso, el le quito el vestido, dejándola solo en ropa interior, mientras ella le quitaba el pantalón y el bóxer al chico, y el acariciaba cada parte de la chica, una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, ella sentada sobre la mesa y el, parado enfrente de ella, la acerco un poco mas a la orilla de la mesa, y con una mano la recostó sobre la mesa, Harry acariciaba los pechos de ella, con una ternura, mientras ella se arqueé acaba al sentir cada tacto de el, sobre sus piernas, sus pechos, hasta que Harry no aguanto mas y se deslizo dentro de ella, logrando que Pansy gimiera una vez mas de placer, y así el, cada vez que entraba y salía, no podía evitar sonreír al escuchar a Pansy susurrar.

-¡Dios!... Malditas….hormonas…- una vez que ambos llegaron al clímax, se vistieron rápidamente, sin decir ni nada, hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

-Pansy yo…

-Solo fue por las malditas hormonas Potter… no por algo mas- le contesto Pansy sumamente avergonzada, y sin decirle una palabra mas se fue a su habitación, dejando a un Harry no muy seguro de sus palabras.

N/A: ya se es un muy cortito, pero es que ya mero se acerca el final, así que no se desesperen, yo creo que uno o dos capítulos mas y ya hay final. :D pero me tardare, por que quiero un final así bien bonito y necesito reunir así muchas ideas :D

Gracias por leer :D besitos Alexita Malfoy.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.- Elisa Lily Potter Parkinson.

Al día siguiente Pansy trataba de tener el menor contacto posible con Harry, cada vez que lo veía, las imágenes de la noche pasada venían a su mente, y hacían que en su cuerpo el calor aumentara, dándole ganas de repetirlo. Pasaron los dos meses y entre Harry y Pansy las discusiones seguían, a veces, sin sentido y otras por que Harry tocaba el tema del padre de Pansy, logrando que ella se enojara y lo corriera de su habitación, aventándole todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

Anita se encontraba en la cocina, sentada sobre la barra, suspirando cada 5 segundos, estaba cansada y sus oídos, no aguantaban mas los gritos, todos los días, era lo mismo, Pansy estaba cada vez de peor humor.

-¡Dios! Esta peor el día de hoy- dijo Harry entrando por la puerta de la cocina, sobresaltando Anita.

-Téngale paciencia es el embarazo-le dijo Anita sin mucho ánimos.

-Lo se, pero es que no soporto pelearme con ella todos los días, ¡Dos meses de pleitos! Es estresante- le dijo el chico cuando se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-Me imagino…y respecto a lo otro ¿Le ah podido hablar acerca de ello?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-No… cada vez que menciono un poco acerca de eso, se pone peor y me empieza a lanzar cosas, creo que jamas me creerá-le dijo con la mirada perdida y triste

-Tenga paciencia, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que sus palabras son sinceras, como paso conmigo-le dijo Anita palmando la mano del Harry que le sonrió melancólicamente.

-Eso espero Anita-le dijo Harry

-¡POTTER!-

-Dos meses más… joven, dos meses mas-le dijo Anita dándole ánimos a Harry.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER VEN YA!-se escucho de nuevo la voz de Pansy, haciendo que el chico apresurara el paso, salio de la cocina y subió las escaleras para entrar después a la habitación de Pansy.

-¿Ahora que paso?-le pregunto algo agitado una vez que llego a su lado.

-¿Ahora que paso?- le dijo imitando con cierto enfado en su rostro- Pasa de todo, esta ropa ya no me queda, ¡Estoy gorda! Y tu no haces nada para impedir que siga comiendo, al contrario ¡Me traes lo que te pido, aunque te deje bien claro que no me cumplieras esos caprichos!-le gritaba estresada, mientras se miraba en el espejo.

-No estas gorda Pansy y como negarte algo, si siempre te molestas y después empezamos a discutir, como siempre-le dijo algo frustrado cerrando la puerta detrás de si, tan siquiera para que Anita no escuchara de nuevo los gritos.

-¡Lo que pasa es que me quieres poner como cerdo! ¡Tu no me quieres!-le grito de nuevo, cuando se giro sobre sus talones para verlo, Harry trato de no reírse en ese momento, la verdad es que se veía sumamente hermosa con su gesto fruncido y su enorme vientre y haciendo esos gestos, que lograban que le dieran ganas de reírse.

-Claro que te quiero Pansy-le dijo Harry acercándose un poco más a ella

-¡No me digas mentiras!-le dijo Pansy rompiendo en lagrimas, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-No son mentiras… en verdad te quiero-le contesto Harry acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-No es verdad… tu solo quieres a tu hijo…-le dijo esta llorando sobre el pecho de Harry, cada día se sentía mas vulnerable, sentimental y emocional, y siempre que algo le disgustaba, se desquitaba con el.

-Te quiero a ti Pansy, a ti y a mi hijo, ¿Por qué es tan difícil que me creas?-le pregunto Harry acariciando el cabello de la chica.

-Vete… no quiero verte-le dijo Pansy cuando lo alejo de ella.

-Pansy…

-¡VETE!-le grito interrumpiendo las palabras de el, Harry camino hacia la puerta, pensando que lo mejor seria dejarla sola, estuvo a punto de salir cuando la voz de Pansy se lo impidió-¡Espera!-le escucho gritar, se giro para verla, pero Pansy lo sorprendió, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

-Pansy-susurro el mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

-No te vayas… no me dejes sola…por favor-le susurro abrazándolo mas fuerte.

-No lo haré… nunca te dejare-le dijo el chico, separándola un poco de el para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales estaban inundados de lagrimas, le quito algunas con su mano, a la vez que le quitaba unos mechones del cabello y los colocaba atrás de su oreja- Eres la mujer mas hermosa que eh visto… y para nada gorda-le dijo soltando una risita, logrando que Pansy le sonriera por primera vez. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, aun abrazados.

-Por mas que trato, no puedo odiarte…-le decía Pansy mientras se hundía mas sobre el pecho del chico-Te amo tanto…tanto como te odio Harry-le susurro

-Yo…yo solo quiero… solo quiero que confíes en mi de nuevo, Pansy te amo tanto… Pansy yo…- se quedo callado un momento, cuando fijo su vista hacia la pelinegra, la cual estaba completamente dormida, dio un largo suspiro y sin decir nada mas se acorruco un poco mas con ella hasta que ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, después de aquello, el mes paso rápidamente, trayendo consigo mas discusiones entre ellos, ya que para Pansy ese mes estaba siendo el mas pesado de todo su embarazo.

-¡Potter! Tengo mucho calor-le dijo Pansy cuando entro a la recamara de Harry

-¿Calor? Pero si…-

-¡Tengo calor!-le grito molesta

-Cada día estas peor…-

-¡Tu tienes la culpa!-le grito

-¿Yo por que? Podías dejar de gritar-le dijo Harry mientras se tapaba las orejas.

-Tu me embarazaste-le dijo dejando de gritar

-Pff… no entiendo por que dicen que es la etapa mas feliz de su vida si todos les molesta y siempre están de mal humor-le dijo Harry levantándose de su cama y caminando hacia ella-Enciende el clima, para que no tengas calor-

-Serás idiota, es otro tipo de calor-le contesto Pansy sonrojándose.

-No entiendo-le dijo mirándola extrañado

-¡Ag! ¡Quiero que me hagas el amor!-le grito Pansy, sin poder aguantarse mas, sobre el enorme deseo de que Harry la hiciera suya por tercera vez, el simplemente se quedo sorprendido ante aquello, no podía creer, lo que le estaba pidiendo la chica.

-¿Es enserio?-le pregunto tragando un poco de saliva, Pansy comenzó a mover el pie nerviosa y mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera el rostro de Harry, mientras susurraba un "si".

-Y… entonces… - Harry se sentía nervioso, es verdad que había hecho el amor con ella dos veces, pero esas veces, ella jamas se lo había pedido y fue totalmente diferente, se dejaban llevar, pero esa vez, estaban concientes de lo que iban hacer.

-Entonces…-dijo Pansy mientras se mordía el labio inferior algo nerviosa y ambos comenzaban acercarse.

-Supongo que… deberíamos…besarnos-le dijo Harry cuando tomo a Pansy del rostro algo nervioso, ambos suspiraron al sentir el aliento de sus bocas sobre su rostro, Harry quien no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, no lograba unir los labios con los de ella, logrando que Pansy se desesperara y ella los uniera, para profundizarse en un beso.

Después de esa noche Pansy evitaba a toda costa a Harry, se sentía avergonzada por lo que le había pedido aquella noche, aunque no podía evitar sentirse feliz, ya que para ella esa noche, fue la mejor que tuvo, de las tres veces, que ambos se entregaron. Ya casi se acercaba la fecha en que Pansy tendría a su hijo, y Harry pensó que debería de aclarar todo con ella, de una vez.

-¿Por qué me estas evitando?-le pregunto Harry cuando entro a una pequeña sala, en donde Pansy se encontraba leyendo.

-Eso no es verdad-le dijo Pansy reposando su libro sobre las piernas y girando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sabes que es cierto, desde aquel día has estado extraña- le dijo Harry acercándose a ella, la cual se levanto con cuidado de la silla, ya que el gran vientre que tenia, ya le impedía moverse como deseaba.

-No es verdad, no te evito ¿Por qué te evitaría?-le pregunto guardando el libro que leía.

-Tal vez para no decirme lo que en verdad sientes por mi-le dijo Harry cerrando la puerta de aquella sala.

-Yo no siento nada por ti ¿Que te hace pensar eso?, si dije cosas que te hicieron parecer eso, pues lamento decirte que no es así…-

-Por favor Pansy, ambos sabemos que sentimos lo mismos el uno por el otro, solo que no quieres verlo, por que crees que nunca te eh amado y déjame decirte que eso no es así, ¡Tu padre me obligo alegarme de ti!...-

-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar ese tema?-le grito Pansy-Mi padre nunca hubiera sido capas de hacerme daño-le dijo acercándose a el molesta.

-¡Eso es lo que tu crees! ¡¿Por qué crees que tu madre te llevo lejos de aquí?-le grito Harry molesto de que no escuchara y razonara lo que le decía.

-No tengo por que estar escuchando esto-le dijo Pansy cuando trato de salir del lugar

-Claro que tienes… ¡Tienes que entender que yo te amo!-le grito Harry poniéndose en la puerta para evitar que ella saliera.

-¡No! ¡El que no entiende eres tú!-le grito Pansy- Muévete-le dijo Pansy tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Pansy…-

-¡Muévete!-le grito

-¡Escúchame con un demonio! ¡TE AMO!-le grito Harry desesperado y tomándola de los brazos.

-Si en verdad fuera así, no me hubieras obligado a casarme contigo y me hubieras dejado en paz, desde el primer momento que te lo dije-le dijo Pansy tratando de que la soltara.

-¿Eso quieres? ¿Quieres que me vaya? Dime Pansy, si eso quieres y eso tengo que hacer para que me creas que en verdad te amo… lo haré-le dijo Harry soltándola y mirándola fijamente con los ojos cristalinos.

-Si… eso quiero-le dijo Pansy no muy convencida de sus palabras, vio como Harry se separaba de ella y asentía con la cabeza, mientras unas cuantas lagrimas corrían de su rostro.

-Esta bien… me iré ahora mismo-le dijo Harry mirando a Pansy por ultima vez antes de salir de aquel lugar, Pansy se quedo mirando la puerta, por donde el salio, cuando comenzó a llorar, salio de la habitación sin que nadie la viera, para ver como Harry salía de la casa con sus cosas, no pudo evitar llorar cada vez mas y no queriendo que Anita la viera asi, se fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella, una vez que estuvo hay, se recargo un poco sobre su mesa de noche, donde vio aquella carta que su madre había escrito y que hasta el momento no la había leído. La tomo entre sus manos temblorosas, mientras la abría lentamente si dejar de llorar.

_Querida hija: _

_Pansy, querida hija, si estas leyendo esta carta, es por que mis presentimientos eran los correctos y ya no estoy contigo, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante de mi vida, y que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por que estés a salvo._

_El motivo de esta carta hija, es para decirte la verdad, una verdad que tal vez sea dolorosa para ti, pero tengo que decírtela._

_Hija hace tiempo, cuando tú naciste, fue un parto muy riesgoso, que logro que no pudiera tener mas hijos, para tu padre fue un golpe duro, el quería un hijo y yo ya no podría dárselo, desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron, el se volvió mas frió, distante con nosotras, nuestra relación empeoro y yo decidí pedirle el divorcio, pero no pude separarme de el, tu padre, me amenazo con hacerte daño, yo no le creí, pero un día, el estuvo apunto de hacerlo, lo cual hizo que decidiera quedarme a su lado, por eso cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, decidí que lo mejor era irnos lo mas pronto de hay, tenia miedo de que tu padre cometiera una locura en contra tuya por estar embarazada de Harry Potter. Por eso te pido hija, no busques a tu padre, busca a Potter, el te ama en verdad, cuando me contó lo que tu padre le dijo, no lo dude, si fue capaz de amenazarme a mi, es capaz de amenazar a cualquiera. Por favor hija, cuídate, cuida de tu hijo y no dejes ir a Harry, lucha por el._

_Te amo hija mía._

_Con todo mi amor tu madre._

Pansy dejo de llorar en ese momento, camino hacia la puerta cuando sintió un pequeño liquido correr sobre sus piernas, cuando miro hacia el suelo, se pudo dar cuenta de que efectivamente había roto la fuente.

-¡ANITA!-grito Pansy rápidamente, abriendo la puerta, mientras tomaba su vientre y daba pequeños gritos por las contracciones.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Anita una vez que llego al cuarto de la chica, pero no necesito que ella digiera algo mas, ya que se pudo dar cuenta de lo que sucedia.

-Tenemos que irnos al hospital-exclamo Anita sumamente nerviosa, mientras Pansy aun daba algunos gritos de dolor.

-¡No! ¡Busca a Harry! Anita ¡Búscalo!-le dijo Pansy

-Pero necesita ir al hospital-le dijo Anita

-Lo se…Ahhh, marca al hospital, que vengan por mi…Ahhh….pero tu…busca a Harry-le dijo Pansy mientras Anita marcaba al hospital y pedía la ambulancia, la ayudo a bajar las escaleras, mientras la sentaba en una silla cerca de la puerta.

-La veremos en el hospital… por favor, respira tranquilamente

-¡Ve por Harry Anita!-le grito Pansy molesta, mientras Anita asentía y salía de la casa a toda prisa.

-Tranquilo hijo, cuando las mujeres estamos embarazadas, a veces no decimos las cosas enserio, tal vez después de que tenga al niño, reacciona y pide que regreses con ella…-

-Se veía decidida Sra. Weasley-le dijo Harry el cual les había contado lo sucedido.

-Tranquilo amigo… -fue interrumpido por unos fuertes y rápidos golpes en la puerta

-¿Quién será?-pregunto Molly cuando se acerco a la puerta y la abría, dejando entrar a Anita sumamente agitada.

-Gracias a dios y no viven lejos…¿Dónde esta el joven Harry?- preguntaba Anita mientras se asomaba por varios pasillos en busca de Harry.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Molly molesta por la forma en que había entrado la mujer

-Necesito ver al Joven Harry… mi esta apunto de dar…

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Anita? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pansy esta bien?-le pregunto Harry desesperado, cuando la vio en la sala de los Weasley.

-Acaba de romper fuente-le dijo rápidamente- Lo quiere a su lado, debemos irnos ya-le dijo Anita, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos con sorpresa y corrieran de un lado a otro tomando sus cosas, las llaves y bolsos para dirigirse al hospital.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, se acercaron a la recepción, pregunta por Pansy, pero ninguna enfermera sabia nada hacer de ella, Harry comenzó asustarse, hasta que por las puertas de la entrada se escucharon unos fuertes gritos, los cuales reconoció al instante.

-¡Pansy!-grito cuando la vio entrar en una camilla con unos médicos, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano, corriendo junto con los otros paramédicos.

-Harry… ¡Eres un idiota!-le grito molesta, mientras apretaba la mano del chico y gemía del dolor de las contracciones.

-No debí irme perdóname, fui un estupido-le decía, mientras la miraba inhalar y exhalar aire rápidamente.

-Si, el estupido… uff, uff… que mas amo en esta vida-le dijo cuando le sonreía y Harry le correspondía. Ambos se perdieron por unas puertas, mientras los demás esperaban en la sala de espera el nacimiento de aquel pequeño bebe.

Después de unas horas (no se cuanto dure un parto xD) Pansy tenia en sus brazos a una pequeña bebe.

-Es hermosa-dijo en un susurro mientras miraba a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Es idéntica a ti-le dijo Harry aun lado de ella.

-Harry… yo, quiero decirte algo-le dijo Pansy cuando lo volteo a ver.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto Harry

-Yo, perdóname… tu decías la verdad-le dijo comenzando a llorar

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Pansy-le dijo Harry mientras le quitaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus pálidas mejillas, y le daba un beso sobre los labios.

-Te amo Harry…

-Y yo a ti, y a la pequeña Elisa Lily Potter Parkinson-le dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña dormir en los brazos de su madre.

-Me gusta el nombre… es perfecto-le dijo mirando también a su hija.

-¿Cómo sabias que decía la verdad?-le pregunto Harry después de un momento

-Mi madre me dejo una carta, donde decía, que mi padre también la había amenazado con lo mismo que a ti-le dijo aun mirando a la bebe.

-Pansy… en verdad lamento lo de tu madre-le dijo Harry

-Descuida Harry, lo que importa ahora, es la pequeña Elisa y que tu y yo estemos juntos, para siempre-le dijo mirándolo, con una profunda felicidad en su mirada.

-Y así será Pansy, así será-le dijo cuando ambos se fundieron en un beso.


	19. Chapter 19

Epilogo

8 años después…

Harry y Pansy se casaron el mismo día en que el mundo mágico abrió sus puertas de nuevo, cuando la pequeña Elisa tenía apenas unos 5 años, tenia los ojos verdes azulados, la piel pálida como ambos padres, la nariz pequeña y refinada, y el cabello igual al de sus padres. Vestía un vestido color rosa, con su cabello suelto, mientras jugaba con los gemelos Weasley`s.

-La boda fue hermosa ¿No crees amor?-le pregunto Pansy a Harry mientras ambos veían a varias personas bailar sobre la pista.

-Si, pero fue mejor la nuestra-le dijo tomando su mano y besando su mano

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- grito la pequeña Elisa que corría hacia su dirección.

-¿Qué sucede hermosa?-le pregunto Harry mientras la montaba sobre sus piernas

-Nada papi, ¿Ya le dijiste?-le pregunto Elisa a su madre en un susurro

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto Harry confundido, el cual había oído perfectamente a su hija, Pansy se levanto de la silla y le dijo con la mirada a su hija que se fuera de nuevo a jugar, una vez que su hija se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, le extendió la mano.

-Ven Harry, demos un paseo-le dijo Pansy, sonriéndole de una manera extraña, Harry tomo la mano de su esposa, mientras caminaban alejándose del festejo de la boda de Ron y Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-le pregunto Harry una vez que se detuvieron, abrazándola por la detrás y posando su mentón sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué te parece Jonathan James?-le pregunto Pansy, cuando tomo las manos de Harry y las colocaba sobre su vientre.

-¿Qué?-pregunto entre confundido y sorprendido, Pansy se giro hacia el

-¿Te gusta el nombre?-le pregunto rodeando su cuello con sus brazos

-¿Estas diciendo que…?-pregunto de nuevo Harry sin poder creerlo

-Así es amor, tendremos un varoncito-le dijo Pansy mientras le sonreía

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo supiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-le pregunto feliz, mientras la abrazaba y daba vueltas con ella.

-Quería que fuera sorpresa, tengo 3 meses-le dijo Pansy feliz una vez que le puso los pies en la tierra.

-Y que sorpresa… Te amo Pansy… definitivamente, eres la mujer de mi vida-le dijo

-Y yo a ti-le dijo Pansy cuando juntaron sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, que se hubiera profundizado más, si la pequeña Elisa no los hubiera interrumpido.

-¡¿Ya le dijiste Mami? ¡¿Ya le dijiste?-pregunto Elisa, mientras tiraba del vestido azul de su madre.

-Si ya lo hice hermosa… ¿Te gusta Jonathan James?-le pregunto Pansy mientras la cargaba y la pequeña asentía feliz, se quedaron parados, mirando como el sol se ocultaba, mientras que todos pensaban, que su vida no podía ser mejor.

-Te amo Harry-

-Y yo a ti Pansy-

Fin.

**N/A : ¿Qué les parecioooo? La verdad, no me digan mentiras jaja ¿Les gusto? Dejen reviewes y muchas gracias a las que leyeron esta historia desde el principio hasta el final. En verdad se los agradesco ¡Las quiero!**

**Atte: Alexita Malfoy.**


End file.
